Mécanique
by Midwintertears
Summary: Pendant 16 ans, tout allait pour le mieux. Et puis Draco fut frappé par la triste réalité: il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond là-dedans. Et la solution, selon lui, c'est le sabotage.
1. Déréglé

Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Mécanique

Genre: Drame & Romance

Avertissement: slash & état d'esprit général pas très joyeux.

Disclaimer: Ceci n'aurait jamais vu le jour sans Mrs Rowling, à qui appartiennent les personnages. J'ignore le tome 7 et une partie du 6, disons que je garde plus ou moins l'intrigue initiale mais que je modifie un certain nombre de choses. Deviation, en somme.

* * *

_Notes de l'auteur:_

1) Je ne suis pas anorexique, je ne l'ai jamais été, et je n'ai jamais eu de problème de santé lié à mon poids. Si je devais définir les thèmes que j'ai voulu abordés dans cette fanfic, l'anorexie ne serait pas ce qui viendrait en premier, je citerais d'abord: le mal-être adolescent, le vide existentiel, la déprime, les conséquences d'une guerre,…ainsi que l'amour et l'amitié. Je précise qu'il s'agit d'**anorexie** et non d'**anorexie mentale **(cette dernière étant (grossièrement dit) celle des mannequins qui défilent et se trouvent trop grosses).

2) J'ai écrit cette fic il y a deux ans, et à la relecture...ouh là, j'ai fais du bashing sur Harry et Hermione. C'est pas bien. A l'époque, je trouvais ça plus ou moins légitime, parce que de un, j'étais vraiment remontée contre eux, et de deux, quand je voyais le nombre de fics où c'est Ron qui est bashé et que personne ne disait rien, pire, qu'on encourageait l'auteur parce que c'est bien connu, Ron est boulet, ben, moi, j'avais plus aucun remord à montrer que ça marchait aussi quand c'était Harry et Hermione les méchants que les lecteurs se mettent à détester... Et j'en profite pour souligner le fait que j'alterne les points de vue de Ron et Draco, qu'ils ne sont pas objectifs ni matures et qu'ils peuvent exprimer des opinions réductrices sur Harry et Hermione et interpréter une dispute de manière à se poser en victimes. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient parfaits et que ce qu'ils pensaient ou disaient était la vérité.

* * *

**Mécanique**

Déréglé

_La mécanique de Draco_

_Ne marche plus comme il faut_

_C'est le désordre physiologique_

_L'organique en panique_

_La mécanique de Draco_

_Flanche à tous les niveaux_

_Il a le moral à zéro_

_Il vole sur des bas, sur des hauts_

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche_

_Qui a rendu son monde moche_

_Une rébellion dans sa tête_

_Lui dicte des actes bêtes_

_Il décide de se saboter_

_De tout faire sombrer_

_Et il arrête d'huiler_

_Les engrenages trop serrés_

_Il va tout casser_

_Dans la mécanique de son corps_

_Et se traîner_

_Pas loin des rivages de la mort_

_Rien que pour briser_

_Le rythme merdique_

_De sa vie d'enfant trop gâté_

_Réglée comme du papier musique_

_Cette vie-là est un poison_

_Enfermé dans une grande maison_

_

* * *

_

On ne sait pas toujours comment ce genre de choses commence. On sait bien que ça pourrait arriver un jour, même si on préfère faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Et on tient bon le plus longtemps possible en ignorant les signes avant-coureurs.

Et puis ça subvient.

C'était Noël, normalement un jour de joie. Mais essayez d'être heureux avec Lord Voldemort à votre table, pour commencer. Essayer d'être heureux tout en sachant que ce même Lord Voldemort est un sorcier maléfique extrêmement puissant et terrifiant, et qu'il attend de vous que vous éliminiez Albus Dumbledore, la seule personne dont il ait peur. Essayez d'être heureux en tenant compte du fait qu'il vous a demandé ça uniquement parce que votre père l'a déçu et qu'il a décidé que c'était à vous de payer ses erreurs, et que si vous échouez, vous et votre famille risquez les pires représailles, qu'une immense pression fait dès lors ployer vos frêles épaules car vous savez que le destin de votre père, de votre douce mère et de vous-même est entre vos fines mains d'adolescent piégé parmi des adultes qui vous manipulent. Essayez d'être heureux tout ayant la lucidité que Lord Voldemort ne conçoit même pas l'alternative où vous réussissez dans votre mission et qu'il ne vous fait ça que par cruauté et sadisme parce que pour lui, vous n'êtes qu'un petit enfant dont les souffrances seraient des plus délectables...

Draco se disait déjà qu'il n'avait pas spécialement faim, alors que Lucius (sorti d'Azkaban par le cher Lord) et Narcissa grignotaient leur dinde aux marrons avec nervosité.

Dernièrement, Draco avait essayé de tuer l'actuel directeur de Poudlard grâce à un collier ensorcelé commandé chez _Barjow et Beurk_, mais l'opération avait raté et c'était une jeune fille de Gryffondor, Katie Bell, qui fut victime du bijou.

Chaque regard du Lord Noir envers lui donnait à Draco l'impression qu'il allait sortir sa baguette pour lui infliger un sortilège vicieux, douloureux et humiliant. C'était logique qu'il veuille le punir, il avait échoué.

Et décidément, il n'avait pas faim.

Il tentait de se rappeler comment était sa vie avant que Voldemort ne revienne. Une vie heureuse, où il passait son temps à profiter du luxe de sa maison, de l'argent de son père, de la renommée de la famille...

Il était encore un enfant innocent, qui avait le droit de dire ce qu'il pensait à qui il voulait, parce que les adultes lui donnaient toujours raison quand il faisait le mal, cela faisait partie de son éducation.

Alors il insultait, se moquait des autres, activités tout à fait naturelles pour lui, c'étaient les petits plaisirs de la vie. Après tout, où était le mal? Il était supérieur aux autres, parce que son sang était pur, parce qu'il était riche...En tous cas, c'était ce que Lucius lui avait dit, et Draco avait entière confiance en Lucius, cet adulte qui, parce qu'il était adulte, possédait la science infuse...

C'était aussi très drôle de parler de Lord Voldemort —en l'appelant «Vous-Savez-Qui», parce qu'on ne sait jamais— et raconter aux autres élèves qu'un jour il reviendrait pour tuer tous les Sang-de-Bourbes et les Traîtres à leur sang et que les Malfoy auraient alors une position encore plus prédominante dans le monde sorcier.

Mais il ne s'était jamais _vraiment _imaginé que Voldemort reviendrait un jour. C'était plutôt pour faire peur à Potter et pour frimer.

Mais il fut de retour. Et ce qu'il fit n'avait rien à voir avec les fantasmes des enfants de Mangemorts.

Personne, absolument personne ne pouvait être complètement heureux si Voldemort existait pour de vrai, car cet individu était une des pires choses qui pouvaient arriver. Il n'était que haine, parlait sans arrêt de commettre des génocides, de tuer des gens, les sorciers d'origine moldue disaient qu'il leur rappelait «un certain Allemand» et ceux qui avaient le sang pur étaient morts de peur pour eux et leurs familles... y compris les Mangemorts!

Et ce terrible mage noir avait décidé que Draco Malfoy allait être son _jouet_.

Le pauvre Draco ne l'avait pas tout de suite compris, car c'était si grisant de croire qu'il avait été élu parmi tous les Serpentards pour servir le terrible tyran et prouver ainsi toute la noblesse de son sang!

Mais quand il comprit la vérité, ce fut une douche glacée.

Un pantin, un jouet, un morceau de viande avec lequel Voldemort avait envie de jouer avant de le dévorer, voilà ce qu'était Draco Malfoy. La gloire n'était pas au rendez-vous, comme il l'avait pensé, c'était plutôt la mort et l'humiliation.

—Mange, mon chéri, murmura Narcissa avec son sourire de mère bienveillante qui essayait de faire comme si Voldemort n'était pas présent à leur table.

Draco contempla son assiette.

«Mais qu'est-ce que je fous? Qu'est-ce que je fous dans cette vie?»

Il avait l'impression d'être passé de l'autre côté du miroir, il voyait enfin la face cachée de tout, et cela lui donnait une horrible nausée. Non, il n'avait pas faim.

Il jeta un œil discret à Lucius, celui-ci le toisait d'un air méprisant, comme pour lui reprocher d'avoir échouer avec le collier, alors que c'était précisément à cause de lui que Draco avait à faire tout ça!

Il ressentit alors une haine violente, envers Lucius, envers Voldemort, envers tous ces adultes qui jouaient sans scrupules avec sa vie et sa santé mentale, avec son amour-propre, avec son libre-arbitre, avec sa dignité...Et tout ça dans le but de défendre leurs valeurs de bourgeois basées sur l'intolérance et le mépris!

Qu'est-ce que Draco pouvait avoir fait pour mériter d'être né là-dedans? Bien sûr, à première vue, c'était une vie confortable, une vie merveilleuse où rien ne manquait...

A première vue.

Car en y regardant de plus près, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un d'heureux et de pleinement épanoui.

La nausée était de plus en plus forte. Draco voyait à présent que tout autour de lui était une horreur totale pavée de mensonges. C'était comme si après toutes ces années de bonheur, il avait enfin ôté le bandeau qu'on lui avait mis devant les yeux à la naissance: rien, absolument rien n'était comme il le croyait. C'était douloureux, d'autant plus qu'il en rougissait de honte pour avoir attendu ses seize ans pour avoir enfin cette révélation. Comment avait-il pu se leurrer à ce point?

Tout dans sa vie était réglé d'avance, comme du papier à musique. Comme une mécanique, comme s'il n'était qu'un amas d'engrenages et de poulies, tous bien huilés, qui tournaient pour le faire fonctionner comme un pantin.

Il n'était pas le maître de sa propre vie. On décidait pour lui. Même vivre ou mourir, ce n'était pas à lui de faire ce choix: il vivrait tant que Voldemort aurait besoin de lui. Il mourra quand il ne servira plus à rien.

La métaphore de la mécanique n'était pas entièrement innocente, car depuis peu Draco faisait un cauchemar assez répétitif, dans lequel il était réellement un pantin plein d'engrenages, avec dans son dos un trou pour le remonter à l'aide d'une clef.

Les adultes se saisissaient de la petite marionnette métallique et jouaient avec, chacun à leur tour, comme des gosses qui partagent un nouveau jouet.

Lucius était le vrai propriétaire de Draco, il remontait la clef pour le faire s'animer sous le regard intrigué des autres.

—C'est mon fils, disait-il, il est bien éduqué, vous verrez, il croit tout ce que je lui dis et m'obéit au doigt et à l'œil!

—Ah vraiment? répondait Severus Rogue sarcastique, moi je trouve qu'il a l'air trop faible pour être efficace, mais bon...Il peut être divertissant, je suppose.

—Exactement, intervenait Voldemort, «Divertissant», c'est le mot! Il ne faut pas en attendre plus de lui, à mon avis...Lucius, donne-le-moi!

Lucius regardait son Lord avec appréhension, n'étant pas vraiment disposé à lui céder Draco. Il resserra l'étreinte de sa main sur le pantin.

—De toute façon, poursuivit Voldemort, tu n'as pas été un très bon copain, dernièrement! Alors je vais te donner un gage: donne-le-moi!

Et le Lord Noir arrachait le garçon métallique des mains de Lucius.

—Vous allez voir, ça va être très drôle: je vais lui faire faire des trucs dingues, ça sera encore plus amusant que de cramer des fourmis avec une loupe!

—Quoi donc? murmurait Rogue.

—Je vais lui confier une mission spéciale: il fera entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard et puis, il tuera Dumbledore!

Le rire de Rogue éclatait alors de façon sinistre.

—Draco Malfoy est incapable de faire cela, c'est hors de sa portée...ce n'est qu'un enfant, et pas des plus brillants, qui plus est...

—Mais c'est juste pour m'amuser, voyons, Severus...

—Vous devriez me laisser faire...C'est plus prudent.

C'est alors qu'une petite fille blonde, Narcissa Black, faisait son apparition:

—Lucius! Je ne jouerai plus jamais au papa et à la maman avec toi si tu prêtes notre poupée à Voldemort, il est méchant!

—Dis donc, toi, tu t'opposes à ma volonté? sifflait Voldemort.

Narcissa avait peur, mais elle voulait récupérer Draco, même si elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, Voldemort invitait rarement les filles à jouer avec eux, à part Bellatrix.

—Severus, s'il te plait, gémissait-elle, dis-leur d'arrêter, ils vont casser mon bébé!

Rogue restait de marbre.

—Tu ne peux pas? Alors jure-moi que tu surveilleras Draco pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien!

—D'accord, si tu veux...,disait Rogue, quasiment à contrecœur.

La suite du rêve était très floue, Draco voyait les engrenages de sa mécanique qui tournaient comme des fous, mais pas toujours dans le bon sens. La clef sautait hors de son dos et son ventre s'ouvrait. Les engrenages s'en échappaient et allaient voler dans tous les coins sous les rires des adultes qui trouvaient ce spectacle amusant.

Et c'était vers ce moment-là qu'il se réveillait.

Il faisait fréquemment ce rêve, son subconscient ne l'avait jamais travaillé autant auparavant.

—Mange!

La voix de Lucius avait sonné comme un coup de canon.

—J'ai pas faim, dit-il.

—Mange, répéta Lucius.

Mais Draco ne voulait pas manger, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait une furieuse envie de se priver de nourriture, cela lui donnait l'impression de se venger de quelque chose. Une sournoise envie de révolte le prenait aux tripes, il ressentait comme le besoin de briser la routine, il se sentait comme en prison dans cette vie.

Il ne contrôlait rien, c'étaient les autres qui le contrôlaient, mais il voulait trouver un moyen de prouver qu'il avait encore le droit de décider pour lui-même, peu importe le point de vue.

«Si je n'ai pas faim, qu'est-ce qui m'interdit au juste de ne pas manger...si je n'en ai pas envie...J'ai le droit, non, de sauter un repas?»

—Mange! dit Lucius pour la troisième fois.

«Je peux encore contrôler mon alimentation, non?»

—J'ai pas faim! Je ne veux pas manger!

Voldemort sourcilla, mais ce n'était pas pour lui un sujet vraiment intéressant, il laissa à Lucius le soin de régler cette affaire.

—Draco, c'est ridicule, tu dois manger!

—C'est Noël, mon chéri, intervint Narcissa, partage avec nous cette joie en dégustant cette dinde!

—J'ai pas envie!

—Mais si tu ne prends pas des forces, comment vas-tu mener à bien ta mission? reprenait Lucius.

«Ma mission, c'est donc ça, son unique préoccupation, ce n'est même pas ma santé qui l'inquiète! Tout ce qui compte pour lui, c'est que je tue le vieux débris!»

Draco aurait voulu lancer à la figure de Lucius ce qu'il venait de penser, mais la présence de Voldemort l'incitait généralement à parler le moins possible. Il n'était pas certain que le Lord Noir apprécie qu'un de ses fidèles sujets fasse sa «crise d'adolescence» devant lui.

Mais Draco en était justement au point de vouloir remettre Lucius en question.

Mais il ne pouvait pas.

—Mange!

Cette fois, Lucius avait hurlé. Et Draco l'avait regardé avec des yeux effrayés.

—Je ne veux pas! lâcha-t-il, non, je ne veux pas!

Mais Lucius n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire par _un gosse_, de plus, en présence de son cher Lord, il avait plus que jamais envie d'asseoir son autorité sur sa famille. Draco n'avait pas à le contredire.

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le fruit de ses entrailles.

—Si tu ne manges pas, je te jette le sort de Doloris !

Draco se cramponna nerveusement à la nappe. Voldemort jubilait, le spectacle l'amusait beaucoup.

«Il va...vraiment me faire ça?»

Draco se doutait que Lucius n'irait pas jusqu'à utiliser un Impardonnable sur son propre fils, mais s'il voulait se faire bien voir de Voldemort, il fallait faire comme si c'était le cas. Et Draco devait soutenir son père parce que c'était son père. C'était son devoir.

Alors il se força à manger, contre son gré, pour éviter tout incident diplomatique.

Chaque bouchée lui sembla un supplice, la nausée lui prenait douloureusement les sinus, il s'attendait à vomir à chaque seconde. Et Lucius le regardait satisfait, triomphant.

Il y eut un énorme silence pendant que Draco vidait son assiette. Lucius avait arrêté de toucher la sienne comme pour vérifier que son fils n'allait pas tricher. Narcissa gardait son calme tant bien que mal et continuait à grignoter une pomme de terre rissolée même si elle aussi semblait se forcer. Et Voldemort dégustait un verre de grand cru presqu'en ricanant.

Quand Draco eut fini, le visage de Lucius se détendit et il se saisit lui aussi de son verre pour se resservir en vin. Quant à Draco, il se sentait encore plus nauséeux, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de le relâcher après une séance de torture, et qu'on venait de violer un de ses droits fondamentaux.

—Je...Je vais me coucher, dit-il.

Les adultes semblèrent ne pas trouver à y redire et il put partir à l'étage du manoir. Il monta les escaliers et gagna sa chambre. Il se saisit de son pyjama et l'enfila. Ensuite, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain et entreprit de se brosser les dents pour ôter le goût de dinde farcie de sa bouche.

Alors qu'il venait de recracher l'eau après s'être gargarisé, il contempla sa brosse à dent toujours pleine de mousse.

Le corps humain est aussi une mécanique, songea-t-il. Une mécanique biologique et chimique. Comme tous les humains le font un jour ou l'autre, il se fit la réflexion que Dame Nature était une artiste et une ingénieure de talent, un être humain était une mécanique fabuleuse et complexe, avec ses muscles, ses os, ses hormones, ses influx nerveux, ses gènes,...

Et s'il mettait un bâton dans les rouages de cette mécanique? Pour la faire dérailler? Comme ça, au moins, ce serait la preuve qu'il a encore le contrôle de quelque chose! S'il ne pouvait plus contrôler sa vie, il contrôlerait son corps! Pourquoi ne pas le priver de carburant? De toute façon, il avait tellement la nausée qu'il pensait ne plus avoir envie de manger pendant au moins un siècle.

Et c'était Lucius qui l'avait forcé à se nourrir, et Draco avait ressentit cela comme une défaite de plus...Non! Le paternel n'avait pas à décider pour lui! Maintenant, c'était à son tour de prendre les rennes!

Il saisit fermement sa brosse à dent et introduisit dans sa bouche le côté sans poils, précautionneusement et peu sûr de lui, il l'enfonça tout au fond de sa gorge —il avait entendu dire que c'était ce que faisaient les mannequins qui surveillaient un peu trop leur ligne. Le plastic toucha alors sa luette et aussitôt il ressentit un violent haut-le-cœur. Son estomac se contracta et renvoya dinde, marrons, pommes de terre rissolées et salade vers le haut. Il retira promptement la brosse à dent de son gosier et expulsa tout son repas hors de lui, le corps parcouru de soubresauts et de hoquets répugnants.

Ce fut pénible, mais une fois qu'il n'eut plus rien d'autre à vomir qu'un mélange d'eau, de mucus et de suc, il ressentit cela comme une victoire. Il dégagea son front en sueur d'une de ses mèches blondes et entreprit de nettoyer l'évier, se faisant la réflexion que la prochaine fois, il vaudrait mieux faire ça dans la cuvette des WC, c'était plus pratique.

Une fois qu'il eut tout lavé, il se brossa à nouveau les dents, pour se débarrasser du goût immonde. Il se lava les mains et le visage avec de l'eau très froide. Puis il alla se coucher.

«Ça y est. J'ai déréglé ma mécanique. Plus rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Je contrôle.»

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, qui sonne un peu comme un prologue.


	2. Champ de mines

Champ de mines

Une baguette magique est un outil fort utile. Ça sert à: faire de la magie, menacer les gens qu'on n'aime pas, pointer quelque chose de manière plus polie qu'avec l'index, _se vider l'estomac_...

Draco mangeait tranquillement chaque repas proposé au manoir. Ensuite, il disait vouloir aller aux toilettes et une fois qu'il y était, il sortait sa baguette, s'agenouillait devant la cuvette et s'enfonçait son outil de sorcellerie au fond du larynx pour se faire vomir.

Il trouvait vraiment qu'il avait perdu son temps à mastiquer, saliver et déglutir pour sauver les apparences, alors qu'à la place, il aurait pu travailler sur cette armoire à téléportation, par exemple.

C'est ce qu'il avait décidé de faire jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël. Une fois de retour à Poudlard, il se contenta de dire à ses camarades de Serpentard qu'il avait déjà mangé ou qu'il allait le faire plus tard, mais qu'il n'avait pas le temps de le faire _en même temps qu'eux_. Personne à Poudlard ne contrôlait l'alimentation des élèves.

Bien entendu, se priver de nourriture n'était pas une entreprise facile et sans douleur. Son estomac protestait au début, mais il ressentait continuellement la même nausée qui était plus forte que la sensation de faim. Et puis, ça n'allait pas le tuer, enfin, pas tout de suite, il avait encore beaucoup de temps devant lui, et comme ça au moins, ce qu'il lui restait à vivre, il le vivrait convaincu d'avoir eu pleine maîtrise de l'aspect organique de sa personne, puisque l'aspect mental ne lui appartenait plus.

Conséquence inévitable: l'énergie désertait ses membres, il se sentait souvent fatigué, et dans ses moments de coups de pompe, il croyait avoir une légère hallucination, comme une ombre noire qui planait au-dessus du bureau du professeur qui lui donnait cours. Comme l'ombre de Voldemort qui semblait dire «Je te surveille, Draco Malfoy, si tu échoues, tu auras seize ans pour l'éternité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...»

Bien que hors de l'influence de Lucius, il ressentait toujours la présence de celui-ci dans son dos, et surtout celle de Voldemort, comme un fantôme maléfique qui le surveillait, comme un dieu vengeur qui le châtierait à la moindre erreur. Comme s'il marchait sur un champ de mines, s'il faisait un pas de travers, il se faisait sauter la cervelle par mégarde.

Le stress le suivait partout.

Les semaines défilèrent et un jour, en s'habillant le matin, il eut une surprise que lui seul pouvait trouver agréable: son pantalon glissa de ses hanches.

Fou de joie, il se précipita sur le pèse-personne: il venait encore de perdre un kilo! Et cela l'amusait beaucoup, lui qui n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème de poids et qui était très mince dans son état normal, de maigrir encore. Il était heureux comme une femme rondelette contente de voir que son nouveau régime fonctionne.

Il prit une épingle et perça un nouveau trou dans sa ceinture. Voilà, le pantalon allait tenir, maintenant. Et il valait mieux aussi mettre l'épais pull gris de l'uniforme, comme ça, ses épaules auraient l'air normales...

Cette joie, celle de voir son poids fondre de la sorte, était la seule qu'il ressentait, et c'est pourquoi il s'y accrochait, même si quelque part, il était conscient qu'il était en train de bousiller sa santé.

Car le reste de sa vie était infect. Il fallait aller en cours, travailler sur l'armoire, et trouver un nouveau moyen de tuer Dumbledore. C'était pénible et déprimant. Mais c'était la seule raison de son existence, alors il s'y accrochait également.

Les cours les plus pénibles étaient ceux de Rogue. Car Rogue savait tout à propos de la mission de Draco. Rogue pensait que Draco était incapable de le faire tout seul, qu'il avait besoin d'aide, de _son _aide. Qu'il ait fait ou non un Serment Inviolable avec Narcissa importait peu à Draco: Rogue n'avait qu'à rester à sa place, pour une fois, ce Mangemort expérimenté pouvait bien en laisser aux autres, et nom d'un vampire, si Draco ne s'occupait pas de cette histoire, la famille Malfoy allait le sentir passer!

Draco ignorait que Rogue était en réalité un agent-double qui travaillait _contre_ Voldemort, il pensait justement le contraire. Et ce que Draco avait pu observer du milieu des Mangemorts, c'est qu'ils se battaient pour être le favori du Lord Noir, sa tante Bellatrix, par exemple, semblait prête à tout pour évincer Rogue et Lucius, ses deux principaux rivaux. Et donc, Draco s'imaginait que Rogue ne voulait l'aider que pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort, et qu'il n'allait surtout pas se laisser doubler par un adolescent, et qu'il cherchait à le cantonner dans un rôle secondaire pour récolter les hommages à sa place.

Chaque cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était un supplice, Draco pensait que Rogue le jugeait à chaque seconde. Et s'il avait deviné qu'il ne mangeait plus? Après tout, Rogue était particulièrement doué en Légilimancie, heureusement que Tatie Bella avait donné quelques leçons d'Occlumancie à son neveu.

Cela aussi était douloureux, car avant, Draco aimait bien Rogue. Il n'y avait plus de complicité entre eux.

La vie continuait à Poudlard, mais ce monde-là préoccupait de moins en moins Draco, qui trouvait de plus en plus que ces histoires de devoirs à rendre au prof, de match de Quidditch et de «Qui sort avec qui?» étaient d'une stupidité profonde et d'un intérêt limité.

Il les regardait de loin, Potter, Granger et Weasley, ces trois bâtards frimeurs qui menaient la belle vie. La jalousie était de plus en plus forte. En voyant Weasley tenter de manger le visage de Lavander Brown, ce qui avait pour conséquence que Granger faisait des crises de jalousies pathétiques accompagnées de pseudo-vengeances aussi mesquines que pitoyables pendant que Potter pensait «Quidditch» tout en virant au rouge tomate pourrie devant la sœur de Weasley, Draco ne pouvait penser que cette bande de débiles ignorait ce qu'était la souffrance et le fait d'être malheureux, alors que lui l'endurait au quotidien. Il se laissa aveugler par la haine en prenant soin d'ignorer que Potter était un pauvre orphelin maltraité durant son enfance et devant maintenant porter sur ses épaules le destin du monde, que Granger subissait sans arrêt le racisme de la part de morveux au sang-pure (Draco le premier) et que Weasley souffrait continuellement d'être toujours relégué au second plan et de toutes les conséquences qui en découlaient et que Draco avait énoncées à merveille pour bien l'humilier durant toutes ces années.

Non, le trio d'Or ne savait pas ce qu'il endurait. Et même s'ils le savaient, qu'est-ce qu'ils en auraient à foutre? C'était Malfoy, cette putain de petite fouine de Malfoy, pas quelqu'un à plaindre!

oOoOOOoOo

Harry Potter scrutait Draco à travers ses lunettes rondes.

—C'est un Mangemort, affirma-t-il avec aplomb, une saleté de Mangemort comme son paternel! Et dire que vous ne me croyiez pas!

—C'est bon, dit Ron, j'ai compris, tout le monde a compris: tu avais raison de le soupçonner! Tu n'es pas obligé de me le rappeler vingt fois par jour!

—Désolé, mais j'en profite que ta bouche n'est pas occupée à embrasser Lavander pour discuter avec toi...Ça devient rare dernièrement...

Ron se renfrogna.

—Je sais...Ne lui dit pas mais j'aime autant l'embrasser...elle est plus brillante à ça qu'à faire la conversation.

Harry rigola.

—Tu pourrais quand même me parler d'autre chose que de Malfoy...surtout si c'est pour m'obliger à répéter «Oui, Harry, tu avais raison, nous avions tort!», ça devient lourd, là.

Harry soupira. Le «nous» dans la phrase de Ron signifiait «Hermione et moi, c'est-à-dire les deux personnes que tu fais le plus chier avec tes théories sur les Mangemorts». Harry trouvait bizarre le calme avec lequel son meilleur ami parlait d'Hermione alors que celle-ci avait décrété que mentionner le rouquin était tabou et ordonnait tout bonnement à Harry de se taire à chaque tentative d'évoquer le sujet.

—Tu devrais faire la paix avec elle.

—Mais je ne demande que ça! répliqua farouchement Ron, mais elle ne semble pas en avoir envie! Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qui ai ouvert les hostilités!

—Question de point de vue...

—Et d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle me reproche, je n'ai rien fait de mal!

Harry lui envoya un drôle de regard, l'air de dire «Oh que si, tu le sais», mais Ron l'ignora superbement.

—Depuis quand sortir avec une fille est un crime? Quelle objection a-t-elle à ce que je sois avec Lavander? C'est quand même mon droit et elle n'a pas à m'imposer ses lois! Si seulement elle venait m'expliquer ce qui la contrarie, histoire qu'on mette les choses au point...Parce que moi je suis prêt à en discuter et à lui présenter des excuses si je l'ai froissée...mais pour ça il faut qu'elle me dise ce que j'ai fait de mal, mais elle refuse de me parler; pourtant, j'ai essayé, mais elle a décidé de m'ignorer, que veux-tu que je fasse de plus?

—Hum...

Harry soupira encore.

—C'est pas vraiment mes oignons, mais disons qu'Hermione ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ta première histoire d'amour soit Lavander Brown...elle s'attendait à _quelqu'un d'autre_, elle ne l'a pas vu venir, tu comprends?

—Bah, ça, c'est clair que si au lieu d'aller aux soirées chez Slughorn et de passer le reste de son temps enfermée à la bibliothèque elle avait passé quelques moments avec moi, elle serait plus au courant de ce qui se passe dans ma vie sociale! Et du coup, l'idée que je puisse me trouver une petite amie n'aurait pas été La Révélation du Siècle Qui Fait Irruption Dans La Vie Parfaite de Miss Grange! Si seulement elle m'accordait plus d'importance, elle raterait moins de choses ...

Ron envoya un regard farouche à Harry comme si c'était lui le responsable. Celui-ci préféra changer de sujet:

—Désolé de reparler de Malfoy, mais je me demande ce qu'il mijote, ça m'obsède...

—En tous cas, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une partie de plaisir...

—Pourquoi tu dis ça?

—Ben...il est tout pâle, enfin, encore plus que d'habitude, il est souvent absent, même pour le Quidditch...il ne m'a plus appelé «Weasmoche» depuis trois mois...un record, n'est-ce pas? Bref, y'a un truc qui le travaille.

—Tu parles, il doit être super-content de servir Voldemort...

Ron fit une grimace à l'entente du nom.

—Ouais, poursuivit Harry, ça doit l'éclater d'avoir à jouer les petits Mangemorts...T'aurais du le voir dans le Poudlard Express, comme il se la jouait...Il est vraiment lamentable!

—Ouais, enfin, je veux dire...

Mais Ron se tut en voyant Harry lever les yeux vers quelque chose de situé derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Hermione. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, tous deux baissèrent automatiquement les yeux.

—Euh...,commença Harry, elle m'a promis de m'aider pour un devoir, et...

—Et ma présence serait un blasphème, ça va, j'ai compris.

Il se leva avec mauvaise humeur, maugréant «Moi, elle ne m'aide jamais...et pas que pour les devoirs...je manquerais de me tuer devant elle qu'elle me dirait encore que je n'ai qu'à me dépatouiller tout seul et que pour son aide, je peux me brosser! Alors que si Harry se casse un ongle, elle va directement mettre Dumbledore au courant!»

En sortant de la bibliothèque, pour éviter de croiser Hermione, il croisa Draco Malfoy, qui le gratifia d'un «Salut, Weasmoche». Dommage, Malfoy, ça faisait trois mois, t'étais sur le point d'établir un beau record!

Mais quand Ron leva les yeux machinalement vers lui, il lui sembla que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Entendons-nous, Ron avait toujours pensé que Malfoy avait une case en moins, mais là, il sentait _vraiment_ qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. A quoi devinait-il ça? A son allure moins soignée qu'à l'habituelle? A ses joues creuses, à son teint excessivement pâle?

Ron songea que c'était plutôt ses yeux. Son regard. On y lisait une détresse, une douleur dissimulée, le regard de quelqu'un qui essaye de dire «Pitié, je vais mal, aidez-moi!» mais qui n'arrive pas à le formuler.

Ron le savait, et pour cause, à chaque fois qu'il avait eu un coup de déprime, il avait aperçu ce regard dans le miroir.

Quand Hermione avait sauté de joie quand elle avait cru que Harry était préfet et qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à masquer sa déception quand elle eut appris que c'était en réalité lui. Quand il l'avait vue avec Krum, il n'avait jamais su lequel des deux l'avait le plus blessé. Quand Ginny lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était un raté que personne n'aimait. Quand Fleur l'avait repoussé après l'avoir envoûté. Quand Slughorn donnait une fête et que plutôt de passer la soirée avec lui, Hermione choisissait Slughorn.

Quand Malfoy avait fait chanter à tous les Serpentards _Weasley est notre roi._

Il avait toute une collection de souvenirs dans ce genre, et nul besoin de Pensine pour les conserver, sa mémoire était suffisante. Surtout qu'à chaque fois, il avait marqué le coup en allant chiper de l'alcool chez lui, dans les cuisines de Poudlard où dans le bar de la maison de Sirius Black, pour se payer la cuite qui effacerait ses larmes. Mais l'alcool a pour effet d'amplifier les émotions, c'est pourquoi il fait tant de ravages sur une personne déjà déprimée.

Et ainsi, en se regardant dans le miroir, Ron se disait : «Pauvre minable, tu bois pour oublier! C'est pas comme ça que tu te démarqueras des autres! Et personne ne verra jamais ce qui te tracasse!»

Il croisa Malfoy et passa son chemin sans lui jeter un regard.

«Ouais, c'est clair qu'avec une tête pareille, il ne va pas bien. Mais bon...C'est Malfoy, qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre? A mon avis il est juste un peu chamboulé parce qu'il croyait qu'être Mangemort était un truc cool et qu'il est tombé de haut en découvrant qu'en fait c'est glauque...il n'avait qu'à m'écouter quand je lui disais que son père était un con! Un con qui s'est retrouvé en taule, hé hé! Dans ta face, Malfoy! Mais bon, depuis quand tu prendrais la peine d'écouter un Weasley, hein?_ Alors que j'avais raison..._»

Cependant, si Harry ne pouvait rien voir d'autre en Malfoy qu'un petit Mangemort de plus, Ron avait vu autre chose...Qui lui rappelait drôlement quelqu'un.

oOoOOOoOo

Voldemort remontait le petit pantin métallique et puis le jetait sur un terrain vague étrange.

—Maintenant débrouille-toi, disait-il.

Draco essayait de courir pour lui échapper, mais le sol tremblait sous ses chaussures, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de vivant là-dessous, ça grondait sinistrement, ça rageait.

Il marchait alors précautionneusement, de peur de réveiller le monstre qui devait dormir sous terre. Dans son dos, la voix chuintante et reptilienne de Voldemort lui murmurait «Tu vas tomber, tu vas tomber, vas-y tombe, tombe, tombe!»

Tout sembla se passer bien pendant un moment, si on ne tenait pas compte de la gigantesque silhouette du Lord Noir qui répandait une ombre terrifiante sur le décor et engloutissait Draco. Celui-ci sentait quelque chose qui coinçait dans ses engrenages. Serait-ce la peur? Il se sentait perdre le peu de forces qu'il avait, tout le trahissait. Personne ne pourrait l'aider.

—Vas-y, tombe! Amuse-moi! Ta déchéance est tellement divertissante, fils de raté!

Draco se retournait pour voir les yeux rouges et effrayants de Voldemort. Il se sentait apeuré comme un petit garçon à qui on venait de raconter une histoire de monstres avant de le border dans son lit. Il recula, les cheveux plaqués au front par la trouille, et ça se produisit...

Il marcha sur la mine cachée sous le sol. Il sauta, ses engrenages se dispersèrent un peu partout autour de lui alors que du cratère de l'explosion, un basilic sortait et le dévorait tout cru.

Au moment où il se sentait le plus anéanti, il se réveilla, le cœur fou de peur. Sa couverture glissait de ses frêles épaules, et il avait très froid.

Trop froid.

oOoOOOoOo

Au moins, la prochaine tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore promettait plus de réussite. Draco avait entendu Potter et Granger parler du fait que Rusard ne contrôlait pas l'alcool qu'on livrait à Poudlard. Il avait décidé d'envoyer à Slughorn une bouteille que celui-ci ne manquerait pas de d'offrir au directeur. Et si Slughorn en buvait aussi?

Bah, on s'en foutait que cette grosse barrique crève aussi, non?

Slughorn, qui n'acceptait dans son club que les gens qui en valaient la peine (selon lui).

Draco n'était pas assez pottérien pour Slug.

oOoOOOoOo

Réussir à ne pas manger alors que c'est ce que font les autres animaux lui donnait une illusion de supériorité. Même s'il savait qu'il était en danger de mort, d'une part de sa malnutrition, et d'autre part parce que Voldemort le menaçait.

Comme si une fois qu'il serait assez mince, il pourrait enfin se glisser entre les barreaux de sa geôle mentale. Mince comme une feuille de papier.

Il vit Ron Weasley de loin, qui semblait vivre heureux avec ses amis et sa petite amie Lavander Brown. Weasley, lui, apparemment, se disait Draco, avait décidé de se priver non pas de nourriture matérielle, mais de nourriture intellectuelle, cela était la seule explication qu'on pouvait trouver à le voir fréquenter cette espèce de pintade juste bonne à faire fourrer.

«D'ailleurs si ça se trouve, le Weasmoche, il ne sort avec elle que justement pour la fourrer! Tsst ! Espèce de crétin accro à sa libido!»

Bref, il n'était pas très intelligent avant, mais là, au contact de l'autre greluche, il devait perdre environ cinq points de QI par jour, songeait le blond.

Mais n'empêche que lui, il était heureux.

«Regardez-moi ce bouffon en train de se faire aspirer les amygdales par Brown comme si personne ne les regardait! C'est clair qu'il a pas le Lord Noir aux fesses comme c'est mon cas! C'est comme l'autre abruti de Harry «C'est moi l'Elu, je suis trop génial» Potter et la Miss «Je sais tout et toi rien, regardez comme je suis intelligente!» Granger. Bande d'arriérés mentaux qui nagent dans le bonheur pendant que je trime pour ne pas mourir! Ils ne savent rien de rien, ces ignorants!

«Je sais que j'ai été injuste envers eux pendant nos cinq premières années, mais franchement, est-ce une raison pour que je crève comme ça pendant qu'ils rient?»

* * *

_Il marche sur un champ de mines_

_Il marche sur des œufs_

_Chaque pas, même minime_

_Se fait très hasardeux_

_Les engrenages sont truqués_

_Il manque de se faire sauter_

_La cervelle à chaque centimètre_

_Sa mécanique le prend en traître_

_Le Lord Noir guette_

_Les déboires de sa petite marionnette_

_De son petit jouet_

_Qui n'est plus loin de crever_

_Pas loin de crever_

_Il n'y a plus rien à aimer_

_Il n'y a plus rien à faire à part obéir_

_Et s'entendre dire_

_«Tu n'es pas à la hauteur!_

_Mangemort amateur!»_

_Seul dans un champ de mines_

_Seul parmi les grands_

_Chaque pas, même minime_

_Finit en accident_

_Et ce sont toujours les mêmes qui sont contents..._


	3. Précipice

Précipice

_Plus rien consommer_

_Oublier le carburant_

_Et se rapprocher_

_Chaque jour, lentement_

_D'avoir la gueule d'un cadavre_

_Qui bouge encore un peu_

_Offrir des visions macabres_

_A ceux qui ont des yeux_

_Des yeux capables de discerner_

_L'engrenage défectueux_

_L'erreur dans la continuité_

_D'un enfant malheureux_

_Dans une cage dorée_

_Les sourires sont factices_

_Puisqu'il n'a plus rien à aimer_

_Il fuit vers un précipice_

_Un puits aussi vide_

_Que l'est son ventre_

_Une dégringolade avide_

_Pour s'éloigner du centre_

_

* * *

_

«Parfait, parfait...Dumbledore peut être considéré comme déjà mort, à présent. Cette fois, ça va marcher, ça _doit_ marcher, comme ça, j'aurai rempli une partie de ma mission, et il ne me restera plus qu'à réparer cette fichue armoire, et puis...

«Et puis quoi?

«Et puis, je ne serai plus utile à rien, et il va probablement me tuer, voilà ce qui va se passer. Enfin, il est possible qu'il me fasse confiance et me confie d'autres missions s'il pense que je suis un bon élément, tout compte fait...Mais c'est trop tard!

«Ouais, parfaitement, d'abord, vu ma condition physique, je ne tarderai pas à devenir définitivement bon à rien, et de toute façon, si je survis, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que je serai devenu: un enfoiré de Mangemort soumis et dépendant d'un tyran qui rêve de commettre des crimes contre l'Humanité! Je me demande vraiment comment on peut aimer vivre tout en sachant cela. Comment Père et Tante Bella font-ils pour assumer d'être des...des...d'être ces individus immondes qu'ils m'ont si longtemps présentés comme des êtres suprêmes. Ils m'ont fait miroiter un faux bonheur. Je me sens trahi...»

Il se regarda dans la glace de la salle de bain des préfets déserte, entièrement nu.

«Morgane. Est-ce que je suis...oui, je le suis! Enfin, je me doutais bien que j'étais en train de sombrer là-dedans, mais je ne me l'étais jamais avoué vraiment.»

—Alors voilà...,dit-il à voix haute en s'adressant au miroir et en souriant, et il remarqua que les os de ses pommettes étaient devenus particulièrement saillants sous sa peau. Alors voilà, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et je souffre d'anorexie...Non, je ne suis pas comme ces planches à pain maquillées comme des pots de peinture qu'on voit dans les défilés... Non, je n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais trop gros. C'est pas mon poids qui pose problème, il a toujours été parfait, comme le reste de mon physique. Non, ce qui est imparfait, c'est moi, c'est ma vie, et ce que je veux mater, c'est l'alimentation, parce que je veux que mon corps se déglingue, un peu comme un train qui déraille et fait plusieurs morts...Je veux foutre en l'air ma santé...Je me fiches du danger, ma vie craint, j'en ai marre, si je pouvais me faire sauter la cervelle je le ferai, mais je ne peux pas, j'ai toujours envie de vivre, mais...

Il soupira en regardant ses bras, les muscles commençaient à être rongés par la maigreur.

—Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux!

Pourtant, avant c'était si simple: il avait sa famille, son manoir, ses richesses...Il allait à Poudlard, il allait faire ses études et les réussir, puis il reprendrait les affaires de son père. Il réussirait sa vie, et ça lui permettrait de regarder de haut les autres. En particulier les _pauvres_, comme un certain Weasley qui vivait dans le tiers-monde, voir le quart-monde.

Dire qu'il avait cru être quelqu'un de puissant, de noble, de plus rusé que les autres...voir même de mystérieux...Mais qu'y avait-il de plus au fond qu'un sale môme prétentieux que se croyait intéressant? Le «petit prince des Serpentards»? Laissez-moi rire! Et puis d'abord, _Serpentard, la maison pleine de mystères et de ténèbres alléchants_? N'importe quoi! Si c'est ce que vous pensez, laissez-moi dire que vous vous trompez lourdement! Serpentard, c'est un ramassis de petits racistes qui pensent stupidement qu'un type avec une gueule de reptile défraîchie va rendre leur vie meilleure en «épurant» le monde des gens dont l'origine est autre que la leur! Elle est belle, la Maison de la ruse! Tous des petits moutons asservis qui bêlent de concert devant leur Lord Noir à la con...

Pathétique.

_Draco Malfoy, intelligent, ambitieux et puissant_? Faudrait arrêter de rêver et descendre sur Terre: Draco est faible, pas particulièrement malin, et en ce qui concerne l'ambition...Est-ce qu'essayer de ressembler à un squelette le plus vite possible est un but existentiel valable?

Tout se remettait en question autour lui, et le résultat, c'était...

—Ma vie est vraiment nauséabonde!

—Ah oui?

Il se retourna. Qui avait parlé? C'était une voix de fille. Qui était cette pétasse qui se rinçait l'œil?

Il se cacha instinctivement derrière sa serviette. Une jeune fille émergea alors du bain moussant sans rien éclabousser, et pour cause: c'était un fantôme.

—Tu sais qui je suis? Je suis Mimi. Mimi Geignarde, Mimi Râleuse, Mimi Minable, et autres «amabilités». Tu sais, il y a quatre ans, on a enfin résolu mon meurtre, tu sais, ce cher Tom et son basilic...

—Je vois que bousiller la vie des jeunes n'est pas une nouveauté dans ses passe-temps!

—Quoi? Il s'en est pris à toi aussi?

—Ça ne te regarde pas!

—Je m'ennuie tellement dans mes toilettes, Harry m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait, mais la seule fois que je l'ai revu, c'était il y a deux ans, dans cette salle de bain...alors depuis, quand un garçon y va seul, je viens voir, on ne sait jamais...

—Potter...Je constate ce que valent ses promesses...mais je m'en fiche, casse-toi, je veux prendre un bain!

—Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien...

—De quoi je me mêle?

Elle fit la moue et vola vers lui.

—Fous-moi la paix!

—Tu veux me parler de ce qui ne va pas?

—Comme si j'en avais envie, on se connaît depuis à peine une minute! Et puis, vu ta tête, t'as l'air d'une vraie pipelette, tu irais le raconter partout.

—Tu es sûr?

—Oui, c'est pas parce que ton existence est d'un ennui tellement profond qu'il te ferait mourir une deuxième fois que tu peux te servir de ma vie pour te distraire...

Mais il s'arrêta: les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent et elle se mit à pleurer.

—Me rappeler que je suis morte! Quel manque de taaaaaaaact!

—Ouais bon, depuis le temps, tu devrais t'être fait à l'idée! Ça fait combien de temps que tu as crevé? Cinquante ans? Ouais, si tu étais toujours vivante, tu serais une vieille peau ménopausée comme McGonagall!

Elle redoubla de sanglots mais parvint quand même à se mettre en colère.

—Alors, toi, tu es vraiment la personne la moins délicate que j'aie rencontrée! Avant, le plus grossier, c'était le copain de Harry au poil de carotte, il disait qu'on pouvait me balancer des livres que ce n'était pas grave parce que ça me passe au travers! Mais toi, t'es encore pire!

—Weasley a voulu te balancer des bouquins? Quelle bonne idée! Il est pas si bête, finalement...

Elle se mit à crier pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui fut très pénible. Draco profita du fait qu'elle était trop occupée à voleter dans tous les sens en sanglotant pour le regarder et se glissa dans le bain. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle alla se percher sur la statue de la sirène et le regarda d'un air boudeur.

—Tantôt tu parlais tout seul. Devant ton miroir, comme un fou, et ce que tu disais était plutôt morbide...Tu ne serais pas aliéné, par hasard?

Il entreprit de l'ignorer.

—Faudrait t'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste, en psychomagie...

—...

—Mes parents étaient des Moldus, et tu sais, à mon époque, dans les années cinquante, ce qu'on leur faisait, au aliénés, pour les soigner? On les mettait sur des tables d'opération, on leur mettait des électrodes, et puis on leur envoyait des décharges. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, on leur ouvrait la boîte crânienne, en leur coupait un bout de cervelle, et puis on refermait...On appelle ça une «lobotomie».

—Et tu en as subi une? Ça expliquerait des choses...

Elle ne répondit rien à cette méchanceté et vola vers lui. Elle lui prit sa tête pleine de shampooing entre ses mains transparentes.

—Je sais que tu souffres. Tu es tout maigre. Je t'ai entendu dire que tu étais anorexique. Et c'est de la faute de Tom, comme pour moi. Il nous a détruits tous les deux. Si tu as besoin de parler, ou d'un endroit tranquille, tout simplement, mes toilettes ne sont plus fréquentées depuis que Harry m'a abandonnée...Penses-y...

Et sans plus, elle s'envola et disparut au travers d'un mur.

Draco resta seul, et l'absence du fantôme se fit curieusement ressentir. Cette sensation que quelqu'un était prêt à vous écouter, c'était...rassurant. Mais il tenta d'oublier cet incident et balaya cette préoccupation de son esprit.

Il en revint à l'instant présent. Il était anorexique, désespéré, et sans recours. Qu'allait-il faire?

Il enfouit la tête dans l'eau et tenta de rester le plus longtemps sans respirer. Pour voir ce que ça faisait d'être sur le point de se noyer, et puis, il revenait à la surface juste à temps. Il renouvela plusieurs fois l'expérience. Ses poumons réclamaient l'oxygène très vite, bloquer l'appareil respiratoire garantissait plus vite la mort que bloquer l'appareil digestif, mais justement, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas tout de suite, il voulait se laisser mourir, prendre l'aspect d'un cadavre avant de quitter ce monde. Il crèverait tout doucement.

Il y avait même quelque chose d'amusant à voir tous ces kilos qui fondaient. A chaque gramme perdu un pas de plus vers la mort. C'était grisant de se sentir devenir fou à lier.

Fou à lier. Oui, Mimi devait avoir raison: une lobotomie s'imposait. Ce qu'il faisait était tellement malsain qu'il méritait bien d'être soigné d'une manière aussi dangereuse qu'obsolète.

C'était bon, de sombrer dans une douce folie.

oOoOOOoOo

Les conséquences se faisaient de plus en plus sentir: d'abord le sommeil, les paupières de plus en plus lourdes, les yeux qui se fermaient d'eux-mêmes dès que le monde devenait trop ennuyeux pour solliciter le maximum de ses capacités, c'est-à-dire pendant les cours ou les petites pseudo-fêtes organisées dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, qui ne célébraient que l'envie de se marrer entre amis —une ineptie quand on en a pas.

Le manque de sommeil engendrait une perte d'énergie terrible à laquelle seule l'adrénaline de ses activités pour Voldemort pouvait remédier. Le reste du temps, il faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer, mais l'envie de tomber endormi le prenait de plus en plus.

Ensuite, il y avait la température: les gens maigres sont en général plus frileux que les autres, la graisse étant un bon isolant contre le froid. Dans les cachots particulièrement, dont l'ambiance était à peu près identique à celle d'une caverne de Cromagnon avant la découverte du feu, Draco frissonnait, même enveloppé dans plusieurs couches de pulls, alors que dans la même classe, certains élèves se tenaient en bras de chemise en se plaignant encore qu'ils avaient chaud.

Le lit douillet qu'il retrouvait chaque soir lui apparaissait alors comme le salut, voir le but de sa vie diurne. Là il pouvait rejoindre la chaleur et le sommeil, il s'enroulait dans ses draps jusqu'à dissimuler sa tête comme une chenille s'enfermant dans sa chrysalide, et il sombrait dans une délicieuse léthargie temporaire.

Il faisait des rêves toujours aussi abominables. Toujours les mêmes marionnettistes qui le contrôlaient et jouaient avec lui, les engrenages de la mécanique qui partent en vrille, se détachent et s'échappent dans tous les sens, et la clef pour le remonter qui se casse...

Puis, il était une énorme larve grasse, pleine de kilos superflus. Il tissait une chrysalide et s'y endormait douillettement, et il s'y transformait, la graisse fondait, il devenait autre chose. Puis il devait se réveiller et quand il sortait de son cocon, il était l'insecte le plus maigre de la création, ce qui signifiait qu'il était le plus léger donc celui qui volerait le plus haut.

Ce qui était gênant, ce que la vie d'un papillon ne durait qu'un seul jour à l'échelle humaine.

Chaque kilo perdu donc, un pas vers la mort. Il tombait de plus en plus bas, le trou ne semblait pas avoir de fond, la déchéance ne semblait pas avoir de limite.

oOoOOOoOo

La rumeur circula que Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot, élèves de Pouffsoufle, avaient des tendances au...

—Saphir! s'exclama Lavander.

—Elles ont des tendances au saphir? répéta Ron en la regardant et en tentant de deviner ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

—Ben tu sais, elles sont des...tu vois...goudou...

—Ah, tu voulais dire «saphisme», elles sont lesbiennes, quoi?

—Oui! Tu trouves pas ça un peu...

—Un peu quoi? Ça les regarde, non?

—Ouais, mais quand même, c'est un peu bizarre, et puis, c'est pas tout à fait normal...

—Bof...J'ai entendu dire que tous les humains étaient bisexuels, mais que les pourcentages d'homo et d'hétéro pouvaient varier d'une personne à l'autre...

Ron essaya promptement de chasser de son esprit l'image qui venait de s'y glisser.

—Bah, moi, je suis cent pour cent hétéro, j'aime les mecs, les vrais, comme toi, Ron-Ron! Mais faut pas croire que j'aie quelque chose contre les gouines, c'est juste que, moi je ferais jamais ça!

—Tu fais comme tu veux.

—Ouais, je dis ça à titre préventif, juste au cas où un de tes phantasmes soit de te taper deux filles avec des tendances homos...Parvati est jolie, mais c'est ma meilleure amie, donc...

—Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé!

L'image réapparut dans son esprit: la première fois qu'il avait vu Viktor Krum dans le journal, il venait juste d'ôter sa vareuse de Quidditch...Et putain de sa mère, c'est qu'il était pas désagréable à mater, le Vicky! Ron n'avait pas vraiment compris cette réaction qu'il avait eue, sur le coup, ce n'était qu'une photo dans une gazette, tout de même. Mais comme le même Vicky s'était un jour pointé à Poudlard, il y avait eu cet effet...Et puis, comment avait-il pu...Hermione...

Il embrassa précipitamment Lavander, geste qui avait le double avantage de la faire taire et de l'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il rougissait. Fallait plus penser à Vicky comme ça, il sortait avec Lavander, et il était amoureux d'Hermione. Rien que des femmes aux alentours. Alors bon...Vaut mieux ne s'intéresser qu'aux nanas, pour faire comme les autres garçons, bien qu'il ait toujours trouvé que celles-ci étaient parfois très chiantes avec leurs histoires de maquillage et de romans à l'eau de rose, il était d'ailleurs tombé amoureux d'Hermione parce qu'elle échappait à ce cliché. Mais il valait mieux oublier tout ça...

oOoOOOoOo

Dans les familles de sang-pur, un sujet comme l'homosexualité était exclu: les sorciers de souche étaient de moins en moins nombreux, cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent qu'il faille épouser des Moldus ou des Nés-Moldus pour ensuite mentir sur leurs origines ou tout simplement supprimer ces branches «impures», et faire comme si tout le monde avait un sang parfaitement magique, le tout avec un hypocrisie à toute épreuve. Alors, imaginez, si en plus, il y avait dans ces familles un ou une «dégénéré(e)» qui voulait s'acoquiner avec quelqu'un du même sexe, se condamnant ainsi à ne pas donner de descendant à la noble lignée...bah, un petit Doloris ou deux, ça devrait lui remettre les idées en place et le ou la faire redevenir «normal(e)», non ?

Il va sans dire que Draco ressentit du dégout envers cette idée comme envers toutes les autres, c'était ainsi depuis que sa mécanique s'était mise à dérailler: il réfutait tout ce qu'on lui avait appris jusque là. Toutes ces règles dans lesquels on l'avait enfermé méritaient d'être remises en question, alors, l'homosexualité pouvait être reconsidérée sous ce nouvel angle.

D'ailleurs, Draco ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais trouvé une fille attirante, et la seule qui n'ait jamais aimée dans ce monde, c'était Narcissa, grâce à ce bon vieux Œdipe. Elle avait beau faire partie des adultes qui étaient à la source de son malheur, il sentait que cela la dépassait complètement, qu'elle était impuissante, et que c'était Lucius qui les mettait en danger tous les deux.

Et donc, quand Pansy se mit à vilipender sur les «broute-gazon de Poufsouffle», il lui ordonna tout simplement de se la fermer.

oOoOOOoOo

«De l'amortencia...Mais quelle pouffiasse, cette Romilda Vane! Un vrai prototype de la groupie hystérique qui bave devant Harry comme devant un boys band! Elles sont pathétiques, ces filles-là...mais elles témoignent de la popularité de Harry, soit d'un truc que je ne connaîtrai jamais. Suffit de voir comme les gens ne m'acclament qu'après un match et puis qu'ils m'oublient...et encore, _si_ je joue bien, car sinon, on m'insulte...En revanche, si Harry n'attrape pas le Vif d'Or, ils diront que le pauvre chou a tellement de problèmes dans sa vie de super-héros que c'est normal que ça pourrisse son jeu! Le droit à l'erreur, c'est un luxe que je ne peux pas me payer...Et puis quoi? Ouais, je viens d'être guéri de l'amortencia de l'autre pimbêche et ça me fait un drôle d'effet particulièrement désagréable...un peu comme si j'étais un drogué qui redescend de son bad trip...pas que j'aie déjà essayé de me shooter, quoi que, des fois, j'ai des envies, mais l'alcool est plus facile à se procurer, c'est légal, d'abord...Tiens justement, Slughorn me tend un verre...de l'hydromel? Chouette, j'aime bien, ça a un petit goût sucré, c'est délicieux! Allez, cul-sec, à la russe! Et puis, c'est mon annif', aujourd'hui!

« Me sens pas bien tout à coup, pourquoi j'ai du mal à respirer? C'est quoi, ça, y'a un truc bizarre de coincé dans ma gorge...je me sens étrange...je viens de tomber par terre, là?

« _Happy death day to you,_

_Happy death day to you,_

_Happy death day to you, Ronald_

_Happy death day to youuuuu!"_

oOoOOOoOo

—Vous êtes au courant? annonça Daphnée Greengrass à Millicent Bulstrode et à Pansy Parkinson lors d'une nouvelle réunion des _Commères de Serpentard_, Weasley, vous savez, mec roux qui est toujours flanqué avec Potter, et bien, il est à l'infirmerie...

—Et alors? répliqua Millicent, qu'est-ce que ça a d'exceptionnel? Les Gryffondors passent plus de temps à l'infirmerie qu'en cours! A force de toujours relever des paris stupides pour honorer leur courage à la con, ce n'est pas étonnant!

—Attends! poursuivit Daphnée, si je vous raconte ça, c'est parce qu'il paraît que Weasley aurait été empoisonné...

Draco leva les yeux vers les trois filles, mais ne bougea pas la tête du livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire, un roman moldu qui parlait de dégoût existentiel donnant envie de vomir.

—Comment? s'exclama Pansy.

—Oui, il était chez Slughorn avec Potter, il aurait bu de l'hydromel dans lequel il y avait du poison, et on l'a sauvé juste à temps...

Pansy plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, pas que l'idée qu'on ait attenté à la vie d'un Gryffondor ne l'émeuve plus que ça, mais que cela signifiait qu'un meurtrier se cachait entre les murs de Poudlard. Ce qui rappelait leur deuxième année, avec l'héritier de Serpentard qui terrorisait tout le château.

—Pourquoi s'en prendrait-on à Weasley? continua Daphnée.

—Parce que maintenant qu'il a retrouvé confiance en lui au Quidditch, il est une menace pour les autres équipes? suggéra Millicent.

—Ça m'étonnerait, il n'est pas exceptionnel non plus, et puis, Potter est aussi une terreur sur un balai, et...

—Tu as justement dis que Potter était présent quand Weasley a bu le poison, non?

—Vous croyiez que les deux étaient visés?

—Quand même, empoisonner des gens pour le Quidditch, c'est excessif, non?

—Alors, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas visés...et le meurtrier n'était pas doué, puisqu'il a manqué son coup...

—Vous pensez que ce n'est pas Slug qui aurait un ennemi?

—Peut-être...Va savoir, finalement, à qui ce poison était destiné...

Draco se releva et prit la tangente en prenant un air détaché.

«Le meurtrier n'était pas doué», voilà qui résumait bien la situation, il avait encore échoué. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient chez Slughorn, ces deux conards de Griffys?

Il s'enfuit tranquillement sans trop savoir où il voulait aller, ni même ce qu'il voulait y faire. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage...

«C'est bien ici, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde?»

Quand elle lui avait fait cette proposition, il l'avait trouvée ridicule, comme s'il pouvait avoir besoin du réconfort de cette pauvre cruche translucide! Mais maintenant qu'il venait de recevoir un échec en pleine gueule avec la violence d'un directe dans l'estomac, l'idée que quelqu'un l'écoute et le console lui paraissait alléchante.

Il entra dans les toilettes.

—Mimi?

—Harry?

Elle émergea d'un lavabo et eut l'air un peu déçue qu'il ne soit pas Harry Potter, mais elle finit quand même par sourire à l'idée que le garçon perdu à qui elle avait tendu la main semble lui accorder sa confiance.

—Ah, c'est toi? Tu as encore envie de parler?

—Ben...euh...je sais pas, en fait...c'est juste que j'ai envie de...Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis venu ici, en fait...

—Mais tu es venu, c'est un début, alors dis-moi, Tom te fait-il encore des misères?

Il s'installa sur le rebord d'un évier.

—Oui, enfin, non, enfin...C'est plutôt qu'il va m'en faire...

—Pourquoi?

—Parce qu'il attend de moi que je fasse quelque chose, et je n'en suis pas capable...

Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il passa une main sur son front, s'étonnant de la sueur qui le recouvrait.

—Je viens de faire deux essais qui ont échoué...Je vais finir par croire que je suis bon à rien!

—Qu'est-ce tu dois faire pour lui?

—Ça je ne peux pas te le dire, plus de personnes sont au courant, plus je suis en danger...Déjà que Rogue le sache, ça me met très mal à l'aise...

—Rogue? Severus Rogue? Tiens, je le connais, lui, il venait parfois pleurer dans mes toilettes quand il était étudiant...

—Ah oui?

—Oui...Il y avait une bande de garçons de Gryffondors qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui mener la vie dure...et puis, il y avait cette fille dont il était amoureux mais qui l'a rejeté parce qu'il lui avait dit «Sang-de-Bourbe»...Pas très malin, ça, je lui avait bien dit que cette insulte était une des plus graves qui existent et que l'utiliser contre quelqu'un était lui témoigner un mépris immonde...

—C'est sûr...J'ai été immonde, et d'ailleurs je le suis toujours...,répondit Draco en prenant la remarque pour lui-même.

Il se leva.

—Et pourquoi ces abrutis de Potter et Weasley étaient chez Slughorn? Ce sont eux qui ont fait tout capoter!

—Qu'est-ce que Harry a fait? Questionna Mimi qui n'était au courant de rien.

—Il s'est mis en travers de mon chemin! Voilà ! Et en plus, il s'en sort indemne! Pourquoi il ne se retrouve pas à l'infirmerie, comme Weasley?

«Ouais, si au lieu de tuer Dumbledore, je liquidais le Balafré, le Lord Noir ne serait pas complètement fâché...Mais non, même avec Potter dans ma ligne de mire, je vise encore assez mal pour toucher Weasley qui est à côté de lui.

«Potter est dans la lumière et Weasley est dans l'ombre et devinez lequel des deux j'arrive encore à atteindre? Celui que je ne suis pas supposé voir! Mais comment je peux être aussi empoté?»

Mimi s'installa à côté de lui et lui sourit en lui prodiguant des caresses glacées sur les cheveux de ses mains fantomatiques, c'était sa façon à elle de réconforter quelqu'un.

Tout à coup, des taches noires apparurent dans le champ de vision de Draco, comme des brûlures qui rongent un parchemin.

—Euh...,gémit-il, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui arrive alors que la tête commençait à lui tourner.

—Tout va bien? demanda Mimi.

Le monde devint noir et il se sentit tomber sur le sol. La voix de Mimi lui sembla de plus en plus lointaine, comme si elle parlait dans une radio pleine de fourmis. Il lui sembla qu'elle criait et appelait à l'aide.

Une fois couché par terre, le sens de la vue lui revint, avec des bruits de pas près de lui. Il reconnu Blaise Zabini dont les bras costauds l'aidèrent à se relever pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

—Madame, Draco vient de faire une syncope! dit Blaise à l'infirmière alors que Draco était assis de force sur un lit.

—Crise d'hypoglycémie! diagnostiqua Pomfresh, mais doux Merlin, il est excessivement maigre!

—Il n'a jamais été fort gros, madame...

—C'est bon, Zabini, vous pouvez disposer, je vais m'occuper de lui, il lui faut du sucre!

Blaise quitta l'infirmerie alors que Draco retrouvait ses esprits. Pomfresh lui colla un énorme morceau de chocolat sous le nez. Aussitôt, la nausée le repris: Quoi? Comment osait-on le contraindre à manger?

Comme il connaissait la chanson, il mangea sans broncher, il se ferait vomir plus tard, en attendant, il fallait rassurer la vieille bique.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il est dégueu son chocolat en plus! Sûrement une sous-marque, c'est vraiment de mauvaise qualité!»

Alors qu'il se forçait d'avaler l'immonde chose brune en forme de carrés, il prit conscience de la présence de celui qui occupait le lit à côté de lui, et dont les cheveux roux un peu trop longs semblaient marbrer le blanc immaculé de son oreiller.

Draco ressentit quelque chose de bizarre:

«C'est _mon _œuvre...

«C'est _moi_ qui ai fait ça! Il a bu _mon_ poison »

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Katie Bell avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée à Sainte-Mangouste, mais pour Weasley, il avait à présent le loisir de contempler la conséquence de son acte.

«C'est à cause de moi s'il est là...Il symbolise mon erreur...

«Je l'ai bousculé jusqu'au rivage de la mort, et il a bien failli y tomber...Mais ça ne devait pas être lui, j'ai manqué de le sacrifier pour...

«Oui, je sais, c'est cet abruti de Weasley! Mais quand même, mérite-t-il de mourir? Surtout à cause de ma...maladress ? J'ai failli le tuer, j'ai failli le tuer, j'ai failli le tuer! Alors qu'il ne m'a...Oui, on se déteste, lui et moi, et on n'arrête pas de se jouer des tours...hum...rectification: _je_ n'arrête de _lui_ jouer des tours. Lui se défend, lui protège les siens, sa famille, ses amis...Alors que moi, je lui chercher misère rien que parce...Parce que mon Père m'a dit que je devais me conduire comme ça avec lui? Mais c'est vraiment con!

«Non, il y a autre chose, Granger est une Sang-de-Bourbe, ce qui est normalement plus grave qu'un traite à son sang, mais je m'en suis plus souvent pris à lui qu'à elle...et pareil pour l'autre balafré: j'ai chercher à nuire à Weasley plus qu'à Potter et Granger, alors que c'est celui des trois qui est le moins énervant, le moins arrogant, le plus «normal», le plus semblable aux autres adolescents de notre âge...

«Le plus comme moi?

«A cela près que le Lord Noir n'a pas décidé de jouer avec lui.»

Draco acheva son chocolat.

—Hermy...,murmura Ron dans son sommeil.

«Oh, ta gueule, Weasley! Ta Sang-de-Bourbe, elle n'en a rien à foutre de toi, continue à lécher les pompes du Balafré, t'es bon qu'à ça!»

oOoOOOoOo

Environ deux mois plus tard, la situation ne semblait pas évoluer. Draco venait de passer une semaine pénible à réparer la putain d'armoire qui ne fonctionnait toujours pas et aucune nouvelle idée d'assassinat ne lui était venue. D'ailleurs, son cerveau devenait de moins en moins productif, et il avait encore fait quelques chutes de tension. Heureusement, toutes s'étaient produites ou dans le dortoir qu'il occupait seul ou dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, et il lui suffisait de dormir un peu pour que ça passe. Mais il se demandait combien de temps il allait tenir comme ça. Il buvait beaucoup d'eau minérale, c'était la seule chose qu'il s'autorisait à avaler, et il se faisait de plus en plus souvent porter malade afin de ne pas gaspiller trop d'énergie.

Un jour, n'en pouvant plus et sentant qu'il était au bord de la crise de nerfs, il s'en alla dans les toilettes de Mimi. Aucun effort de volonté ne l'empêcha de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

—Je n'y arrive pas...C'est impossible...Ça ne marchera jamais...Et si je n'y parviens pas bientôt...Il a dit qu'il me tuerait...

Mimi s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose de rassurant, mais elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à présent trois dans ces toilettes.

Des cheveux noirs en batailles, des lunettes.

«Oh, non, pas lui! Manquait plus que ça!»

Draco voulu l'attaquer par réflexe de survie, mais Potter fut plus rapide.

Et plus stupide aussi.

Le livre du prince au sang-mêlé n'est pas un jouet, Ducon! Et Draco n'est pas un cobaye!

_—Sectumsempra!_

* * *

Vous aurez compris que je publie deux chapitres par semaine: un le mercredi, un le dimanche, ça me laissera du temps, j'espère, pour terminer les deux derniers qui me posent un peu problème.


	4. Ginger

Ginger

Quand Draco se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il y faisait, au bout d'un moment, les souvenirs refirent surface, surtout quand il constata l'énorme bandage qui recouvrait sa poitrine.

Il était dans les toilettes des filles, une fois de plus, avec Mimi, à pleurer comme elle, et là, cet abruti, ce salaud intégral de Potter s'était pointé. Pourquoi? Pour le narguer sans doute? Est-ce qu'il savait au moins ce que Draco traversait en ce moment? Sûrement pas! Au mieux, il le soupçonnait de trafiquer quelque chose en rapport avec Voldemort, et même s'il avait raison, ce serait l'unique et première fois que le grand Harry Potter le prendrait au sérieux. Parce qu'être un Mangemort, ça le faisait, ça faisait peur à Potter, ça!

Mais que ferait Potter s'il découvrait le pot aux roses? Probablement qu'il essaierait de nuire à Draco le plus possible, et une fois cela fait, il s'en retournerait à son combat contre Voldemort —son vrai combat. Draco ne représenterait alors plus rien.

Mais il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu: Potter, qui n'avait jamais vu en Draco autre chose qu'un rebut, lui lança un sort très violent, que le blond n'avait jamais entendu.

—S-E-C-T-U-M-S-E-M...

Draco se souvenait d'une douleur lancinante à la poitrine, de son propre sang qui coulait alors qu'il gisait par terre, de Mimi qui hurlait à tue-tête, de bruits de pas: quelqu'un arrivait; et puis le néant, il avait perdu connaissance.

Et le voilà à l'infirmerie.

Devant lui, à son réveil, aux côtés de Madame Pomfresh: Rogue.

—Monsieur Malfoy, comment allez-vous? questionna l'infirmière d'une voix inquiète.

—Ça va...

Il se sentait nauséeux et fatigué, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant un millénaire. Rogue le fixait avec un de ses regards dont il était difficile de dire ce qu'ils signifiaient, mais probablement rien de bon.

—Vous êtes un cadavre, Malfoy, dit-il de sa voix glaciale.

Draco avala sa salive. Il était torse nu, sa maigreur était à présent apparente, son secret était trahi, un peu comme s'il était un super-héros dont on avait ôté le masque qui dissimulait son identité secrète. La preuve qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de la mission pour le Lord Noir crevait les yeux, et Rogue ne pouvait en être que satisfait: c'est lui qui récolterait toute la gloire!

—Vous êtes un cadavre! répéta-t-il, vous êtes tellement décharné que c'est comme si vous étiez mort et que les vers avaient déjà commencé à vous ronger les chairs!

—Professeur! Ne dites pas ce genre de choses! intervint Pomfresh, il faut ménager ce garçon!

—Il est d'une maigreur effrayante!

—Le terme médical exact est «anorexie». Mon petit, tu sais ce que ça veut dire? dit doucement l'infirmière avec un sourire triste.

—Bien sûr!

—Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais?

—Oui..., murmura Draco qui justement était tout sauf sûr.

—C'est dangereux, tu joues avec ta santé, comme un très jeune enfant qui s'amuse avec un couteau!

—Je sais!

—Si vous continuez Malfoy, vous allez mourir! cingla le professeur.

—Je sais!

—Madame, vous pouvez me laisser seul avec lui?

—Mais professeur Rogue, je dois rester...

Rogue lui envoya un regard qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à se mettre en travers de sa route.

—D'accord, capitula-t-elle.

Elle se retira et Draco envoya un regard de défi à Rogue.

—Vous devez accepter mon aide, à présent, cela ne fait plus aucun doute, vous êtes trop faible pour continuer seul!

—Je ne veux pas de votre aide! Je m'en sortirai tout seul!

—Vous êtes tellement insensé et borné ...On dirait Potter! Soyez raisonnable et...

Mais Draco n'écoutait déjà plus. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à entendre à part un discours moralisateur?

Rogue avait longtemps été l'un des adultes préférés de Draco, car il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était lui le «chouchou du prof», même par rapport aux autres Serpentards, il était privilégié. Mais maintenant que tout était en train de changer, cette relation entre eux n'échappait pas à la règle. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il venait d'être percé à jour, Draco avait envie de se confier à quelqu'un, de parler de ce qui le perturbait, mais à qui? Mimi n'était qu'un fantôme, et l'épaule qu'elle avait à lui proposer était froide et immatérielle. Qui donc, dans ce bas monde, pouvait être capable de jouer ce rôle pour lui? Rogue aurait pu, jadis, mais à présent, c'était exclu, ils n'étaient plus ce duo de Serpentards sadiques qui ne semblaient avoir comme passe-temps que de chercher misère au Trio d'Or: Malfoy la peste et Rogue le prof injuste! Non, c'était fini tout ça! Draco rejetait à présent Rogue autant qu'il rejetait son père et Voldemort, tous ces adultes qui exigeaient toujours plus de lui mais ne se souciaient pas de son bien-être!

Non, Rogue ne serait pas celui qui soulagerait Draco de ses peines, il était même plutôt un de ses ennemis, un de ses bourreaux...Mais alors qui? Qui allait lui offrir une épaule réconfortante sur laquelle il pourrait pleurer sans honte?

Il sentait qu'il haïssait Severus Rogue.

—Vampire!

—Pardon?

—Espèce de vampire! Vous voulez tout me prendre, tout me voler, tout aspirer de la vie en moi, vous voulez m'user jusqu'à la moelle des os! Vous êtes un vampire qui aspire ma gloire! Je suis sûr que vous étiez tout excité quand j'étais par terre tout plein de sang!

—Vous vous trompez!

—Dégagez! Je ne veux plus vous voir!

—Je ne partirai pas avant que...

—Si vous ne vous en allez pas immédiatement, je hurle et Pomfresh vous foutra à la porte illico presto!

Rogue toisa son protégé d'un air grave.

—Vous n'avez pas changé, espèce de petit con! Vous êtes toujours ce morveux pourri gâté qui croit que le monde entier est là pour se plier à ses quatre volontés!

—C'est pas vrai!

—Je vous aiderai, Malfoy, que vous le vouliez ou non, parce que ça, c'est ma mission à moi!

Et sans plus, le maître des Potions tourna les talons et sorti de l'infirmerie.

oOoOOOoOo

Au même moment, un certain jeune-homme aux cheveux de feu se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, un peu ébranlé par le fait que Harry lui avait précipitamment demandé son livre de Potions sans lui donner d'explication. Mais cet incident était loin d'être ce qui lui accaparait l'esprit.

Ce à quoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, c'était à une blessure au cœur.

Comme Hermione continuait de faire comme si Ron allait l'attendre sagement pendant qu'elle allait au Club de Slug pour que ce gros porc lui flatte son égo, il avait décidé d'agir. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie sans savoir qu'il allait s'y passer quelque chose qui, à terme, allait lui faire sortir cette demoiselle de la tête pour toujours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ruminer un monologue intérieur, long et pénible, dont les thèmes principaux étaient la lamentation sur son sort, l'envie de vengeance et l'envie de rébellion.

Il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas être assez intelligent pour elle... Alors, il se mettait en mode «râleur».

«Mais c'est un peu sa faute, vous avez vu comme elle est avec moi?»

Il paraissait qu'elle l'aimait, dans ce cas l'homme de ses rêves ne devait pas représenter grand-chose pour elle, en tous cas, moins que ses études, les Elfes de Maison, Harry et le Club de Slug, car elle faisait toujours passer tout ça avant lui. C'était l'impression qu'il avait.

«Avouez que c'est un peu bizarre!»

Lui, il ne faisait jamais rien passer avant elle, il essayait de toujours s'intéresser à ce qu'elle faisait, si elle allait mal, il tentait de la consoler...évidemment, il s'y prenait souvent mal, et généralement, il avait tendance à comprendre beaucoup de choses de travers, surtout en ce qui concernait la psychologie féminine, et elle finissait toujours par l'envoyer bouler après lui avoir démontrer _scientifiquement _qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile.

«Pourtant, j'ai toujours eu la volonté de bien faire, pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais été fichue de piger ça?»

Beaucoup de filles ont toutes une représentation de l'homme idéal sur lequel elles fantasment, un prince charmant utopique, un vrai Monsieur Zéro Défaut, et c'est pour ça qu'elles sont si souvent déçues en amour, se rendant compte de la vraie personnalité de l'homme dont elles étaient tombées amoureuses par accident...

«Je vois bien, en gros, Hermione croit toujours au Père Noël, pense naïvement que je vais un jour ressembler à son idéal et est constamment déçue parce que je n'y arrive pas...Ding Dong! Hermione, je suis un humain, je ne peux donc pas me conformer complètement à ce que tu attends de moi!»

Mais il faudrait vraiment faire remarquer à ces nanas-là qu'elles non plus ne sont pas parfaites et ne correspondent pas tout à fait à ce que leurs copains aimeraient qu'elles soient.

«Parfois, moi aussi, je suis déçu par ce que tu fais des fois...Mais je te pardonne! Parce que tu es humaine et que tu as droit à l'erreur...et parce que tu fais aussi des choses formidables pour lesquelles je te félicite toujours! Toi en revanche, tu ne m'encourages jamais...Je sais que je suis un bon à rien et que donc théoriquement, tu n'as aucune occasion de m'applaudir, mais tu pourrais me ménager au moins, pour m'aider à m'améliorer autrement qu'en m'engueulant!»

Enfin, soit, ça faisait un moment qu'il y songeait...sortir avec une autre fille, pour la rendre jalouse, et qu'elle comprenne que l'amour, c'était pas comme les cours: les bouquins et son sens de l'étude assidu ne l'aideraient pas dans ce domaine-là!

Ce qu'Hermione avait prévu, c'était que Ron n'en aimerait jamais une autre qu'elle, _quoi qu'il arrive_. Et «quoi qu'il arrive» signifiait « même si je t'ignore, te néglige et te fais la morale plutôt que de t'encourager, te consoler quand tu vas mal, et rire de tes blagues! Non, je ne te consolerai pas, Ronald, je n'en ai pas le temps, je dois m'occuper de Harry, je dois tricoter des chaussettes pour les Elfes, je dois étudier pour l'année prochaine et pour me divertir j'irai chez Slughorn pour qu'il me frotte les manches...Tu m'excuseras, mais toi, Ronald Weasley, tu es loin d'être aussi important que ça! Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'arrêter de m'aimer et de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'est clair? Tu n'as qu'à attendre sagement que j'aie du temps à te consacrer! Et ça, bien entendu, je ne te le dis pas concrètement, je préfère de loin tourner autour du pot, t'envoyer des signaux contradictoires, brouiller les pistes et te punir si tu ne respectes pas un accord qui n'est que tacite et non réel. Pourquoi? Parce que!»

C'était ça son plan, songeait-il, et ça ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit que quelqu'un la remplace, Ron allait rester fou d'elle jusqu'à la fin des temps! C'est pourquoi elle ne pris jamais garde à entretenir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, à part embrouiller McLaggen pendant les sélection —ce dont Ron ne saurait être au courant— elle ne fit rien pour lui.

«Tu croyais naïvement que pendant que tu faisais la star chez Slughorn, j'allais ne pas te tenir rigueur de me laisser de côté une fois de plus», enrageait-il mentalement, le cerveau brouillé par le ressentiment, « Tu croyais que j'allais gentiment accepter de vous attendre dans l'ombre, Harry et toi, et que quand vous auriez fini de vous amuser sans moi, je serais là pour vous accueillir à bras ouverts? Et ben, non! Moi aussi, je veux être apprécié, moi aussi je veux qu'on me dise que je suis quelqu'un de bien!

« Non, Hermione, si tu continues à déprécier mes qualités —ou pire, faire comme si je n'en ai pas— et à me renvoyer mes erreurs à la figure pour bien me signifier que je suis débile, tu risques de ne pas me garder...»

Lavander Brown était peut-être une dinde intégrale, mais Merlin, elle au moins quand elle parlait à Ron (ce qui arriva peu souvent, il fallait l'admettre), elle lui disait des choses gentilles, elle le félicitait sur ses prouesses de gardien plutôt que de dire que le Quidditch n'était qu'un sport de brutes, elle disait à Ron qu'elle l'admirait...

«Je sais, elle flattait mon égo, et c'est ce qui faisait que je l'appréciais —non, je ne l'aimais pas— mais c'est exactement ce que font avec toi Slughorn et le reste des profs qui encensent tes brillants résultats...mais j'imagine que quelqu'un d'aussi souvent complimenté que toi sur tes capacités intellectuelles ne peut pas comprendre ce que ressent quelqu'un qu'on encourage aussi peu que je le suis... »

Et dire qu'elle lui reprochait de manquer d'empathie, et dire qu'elle était convaincue qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café!

«Le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, Hermione, que dis-je? Jusqu'à l'omoplate, oui!»

C'est pourquoi il décida de lui montrer qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore complètement gagné, et que si elle ne se décidait pas à s'adresser à lui pour autre chose que des remarques déplaisantes, elle allait finir par le perdre, et la meilleure façon d'y arriver, c'était de lui prouver qu'une personne qu'elle ne serait jamais pouvait la surpasser...

Lavander semblait à première vue parfaite pour ce plan: stupide, superficielle, obsédée par l'idée que ses chaussures et ses boucles d'oreilles devaient toujours être assorties, ... Bref, même si elle en faisait l'effort, Hermione ne parviendrait jamais à devenir une personne du genre de Lavander, et si une personne du genre de Lavander devenait la représentation de ce que Ron Weasley aimait, Hermione Granger ne pourrait qu'avoir peur de voir tous ses plans tomber à l'eau!

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui se passa: en les voyant s'embrasser, elle avait de suite réalisé que Ron pouvait lui échapper.

Hermione était une fille intelligente, mature et responsable.

Balancer des canaris vengeurs sur quelqu'un avec qui on n'est pas lié mais qu'on veut quand même empêcher de se lier à d'autres, c'était tout sauf intelligent, mature et responsable.

Ron Weasley était peut-être un abruti, mais il était quand même parvenu à faire en sorte qu'Hermione Granger se conduise de façon stupide, immature et irresponsable, bref, de manière contraire à sa nature.

«J'ai réussi à la faire craquer! Je l'ai mise hors d'elle, et j'ai chamboulé les idées préconçues qu'elle avait sur «nous». C'est déjà une victoire!»

Mais il lui fallut plus.

D'abord parce que l'air de rien, la stupidité de Lavander commençait sérieusement à le lasser («le lasser», c'est encore un euphémisme, elle lui cassait les couilles, oui!), et puis, parce qu'Hermione, toujours fidèle à elle-même, restait convaincue que quoi qu'il arrive, ce serait toujours elle qui était «la gentille» dans l'histoire et Ron «le méchant», voir «le débile qui a encore fait une gaffe»!

Il réfléchit: qui, encore plus que Lavander Brown, était une antithèse d'Hermione Granger au point de devenir une menace pour celle-ci?

Il avait d'abord songé à Pansy Parkinson, mais tout compte fait, elle était une sorte de Lavander en version Serpentard, ce qui ne changerait pas grand-chose... Non, il lui fallait quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais d'un autre type d'intelligence qu'Hermione, quelqu'un qui aurait l'air d'être en mesure de le combler aussi bien intellectuellement que physiquement... Quelqu'un de sophistiqué, quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas étudier tout le temps, quelqu'un qui...

Ginny encourageait Hermione en lui assurant que Ron finirait par en avoir marre de Lavander...Ce qui fut vrai...d'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à la laisser tomber après sa convalescence due au poison...et comme c'était plutôt elle qui l'avait jeté, il n'en eut aucun remord (car l'air de rien, il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir utilisé une fille bête mais innocente pour rendre jalouse Hermione).

Bien qu'un peu secouée par l'accident dont Ron fut victime, une fois qu'il fut rétabli, Hermione ne tarda pas à redevenir désobligeante avec lui...Il fallait qu'il trouve l'antithèse, et vite! Il fallait que cette fois, elle lui envoie pire que des canaris à la figure!

Alors qu'il passait son temps à passer en revue mentalement toutes les filles de Poudlard qu'il pourrait parvenir à séduire —il ne se leurrait pas, il savait à quel point les clichés débiles sur les rouquins handicapaient son sex-appeal—, il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie: même remis du poison, Pomfresh insistait pour contrôler sa guérison une fois par semaine, il devait donc aller la trouver pour qu'elle lui fasse subir quelques tests. Cette fois-là, l'infirmerie n'était pas vide: Malfoy s'y trouvait, grâce à ce cher Harry qui n'en ratait jamais une pour faire des conneries sous le coup de son incroyable impulsivité.

«N'empêche, un _sectumsempra _dans la poitrine, c'est moche! Il doit avoir mal, le Malfoy...bien fait!»

Draco avait recouvert son corps maigre sous les couvertures, mais Ron trouva quand même que son visage —la seule partie de lui non dissimulée— était étrangement creusé. Draco commença par le toiser de ses yeux gris, ensuite, il le salua en le traitant de «pauvre petit sans-le-sou», etc. Enfin, comme d'habitude, quoi! Et toujours comme d'habitude, Ron lui conseilla _aimablement _de la fermer s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui casse la figure. Étant donné que le roux était plus grand que lui et que son état physique était meilleur que le sien, il comprit qu'il avait à perdre en le provoquant et se contenta de lui envoyer des regards moqueurs ou assassins (voir les deux en même temps...oui, il en était capable!)

Enfin, bref, c'était comme ça qu'ils se disaient bonjour.

Ron jugea quand même que Draco avait l'air...bizarre...pâle...mal en point...malade? Était-ce seulement du au _sectumsempra_, où Ron avait-il eu raison de soupçonner qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal avec Draco?

Pomfresh semblait très occupée dans une pièce voisine, alors Ron s'assit sur un lit et attendit, évitant soigneusement le regard du blond, bien que la maigreur de son visage éveillait sa curiosité. Ils ne se parlaient pas.

Ron s'ennuyait, alors il fouilla sa poche et en sortit quelque chose de petit et brillant: une praline au gingembre enveloppée dans de la cellophane bleue. Il la déballa et la fourra en bouche. Draco l'observa attentivement: les gens qui mangeaient étaient un peu comme des monstres de foire.

Weasley entrouvrit ses lèvres fines et glissa le chocolat parfumé sur sa langue, la douceur disparut entièrement dans sa bouche et Draco fut hypnotisé par le mouvement de ses maxillaires. C'était vraiment un processus bizarre: manger. Le blond était intrigué, et le regardait avec étonnement. Il s'imaginait Weasley en coupe de profil, comme sur les planches d'anatomie, avec des flèches qui indiquent les différentes étapes de la digestion.

«Les incisives coupent, les canines déchirent, les molaires broient, la langue aide à mélanger et à enduire de salive. Il y a trois paires de glandes salivaires: sub-lingales, sous-maxilliaires et les troisièmes j'ai oublié; le résultat de la mastication se nomme le bol alimentaire, il est poussé dans la gorge, puis dans le larynx, où l'épiglotte l'empêche de tomber dans la trachée artère, il va donc dans l'œsophage, qui est un conduit musculeux qui pousse le bol par tractions, mouvements dits «péristaltiques», vers... »

—Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

—Les tractions de ton œsophage qui achemine cette pauvre praline vers ton cardia, le sphincter qui scelle l'entrée de l'estomac...

Ron regarda Malfoy l'air de penser: «Qu'est-ce qu'il encore fumé, c'te con?»

—Mon appareil digestif est si intéressant que ça?

—Ben oui, je m'amuse à m'imaginer ce qui se passe à l'intérieur des gens, et j'allais pas regarder ton système nerveux, vu qu'il ne fonctionne pas! En revanche, un glouton dans ton genre...

—Toi, je sais pas comment tu fais, mais on dirait que tu meurs d'envie que je te frappe et que tu fais tout pour m'y inciter!

—Faut quand même reconnaître que tu passes ta vie à bouffer toutes sortes de trucs. Je sais que quand tu es dans ton taudis, c'est la disette, mais c'est pas une raison pour te goinfrer comme un porc quand tu viens ici...

—Retire ce que tu viens de dire, crétin visqueux! dit Ron en levant son poing crispé.

—C'est à se demander, quand on voit tout ce que tu bouffes (sans parler de ton manque total de tenue à table), comment tu ne deviens pas énorme!

—J'ai un super métabolisme! répliqua Ron, le feu aux joues, je brûle tout presque après l'avoir avalé, mais de quoi je me mêle, d'abord, va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon! Et puis, pourquoi tu te caches sous tes couvertures comme ça, il ne fait pas si froid?

—Je dis juste que tu manges comme un cochon!

Ron se leva et se précipita sur le lit qu'occupait Draco.

—Weasley, tu ne vas quand même pas frapper quelqu'un qui vient d'être attaqu...

Mais Ron l'avait déjà saisi par les épaules et le fixait dans les yeux, le visage exprimant une profonde colère. Les couvertures glissèrent, découvrant le corps de Draco. Ron y jeta un œil, par un processus machinal, et son expression changea du tout au tout. Il lâche les épaules de Draco, proféra un juron très peu classe concernant les organes génitaux de Godric Gryffondor, et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, affichant une mine effarée, les yeux accrochés sur cette maigreur terrifiante.

—Je te fais peur, Weasmoche?

Ron resta un instant sans rien dire, puis il lâcha, avec la plus grande sincérité:

—Tu es anorexique, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? C'est à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui?

Draco fut étonné. «Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire?»

—Moi? Anorexique?

—Ben oui!

—Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire une telle connerie?

—Ben, je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais...on dirait les enfants en Afrique, sauf que t'es un Blanc!

—Ta façon de parler est tellement classe, Weasley, oh mon Dieu!

—Mais personne ne t'empêche de manger ce que tu veux ici, alors, si tu es aussi maigre, c'est que soit tu as un ver solitaire qui te bouffe les intestins, soit que tu es anorexique, tu ne peux pas le nier!

Draco se renfrogna.

—Oui, bon, je suis anorexique, et alors? En quoi ça te concerne? Retourne jouer les chiens-chiens près de Potter et oublie-moi!

—Mais pourquoi tu fais ça?

—Quoi?

—Pourquoi tu te prives de nourriture?

—Ça ne te regarde pas! Même si je comprends que pour un gourmand dans ton genre l'anorexie soit un sujet de science-fiction!

—Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'est-ce qui cloche dans ta vie pour que tu sabotes ton corps?

Draco regarda Weasley avec des yeux ronds.

—Explique-toi.

—Ben...Ça veut forcément dire que quelque chose de tracasse et te rend malheureux, et en réponse à ça, tu fais un truc débile...

—Tu me traites de débile?

—Ouais, j'ai toujours pensé que tu l'étais, mais pas en ce qui concerne ton anorexie, non, je veux dire...Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? C'est à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui?

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Qu'est-ce que le Lord Noir vient faire...

—Je sais tout!

Draco avala sa salive et n'arriva pas à envoyer la répartie cinglante qu'il aimait assener d'habitude à Weasley, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

—Ouais, parfaitement Malfoy! Harry, Hermione et moi, on sait que tu magouilles un truc pas clair et que ça concerne Tu-Sais-Qui! On ne connaît pas encore tous les détails, mais il y a des indices qui ne trompent pas! Harry a mené son enquête et il a finit par nous convaincre Hermione et moi, alors, c'est pas la peine de faire celui qui ne comprend pas!

Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds dans lesquels Ron n'eut aucun mal à lire de la peur —ce qui n'était pas sans lui faire plaisir, un Malfoy en mauvaise posture, c'était le rêve de tout Weasley. Il avala à nouveau sa salive. Alors le Trio d'Or était au courant? Merlin, la situation était encore pire qu'il l' avait imaginée: ces trois-là ne le laisseraient pas tranquille, depuis leur première année, ils adoraient jouer aux détectives qui résolvent des énigmes magiques: la pierre philosophale, l'héritier de Serpentard...et si cette année, c'était lui le mystère qu'ils allaient traquer?

—Et donc, reprit Ron, le tirant de ses réflexions, étant donné que tu travailles pour...ce mec-là, ça explique que tu sois malheureux...

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de répondre, l'infirmière était de retour.

—Ah, Weasley, venez avec moi, je vais vous examiner...

Alors qu'elle l'auscultait, Draco se demanda si Ron était au courant aussi pour le poison. Savait-il que c'était par sa faute qu'il avait faillit mourir? Et pour Katie Bell, est-ce qu'ils avaient deviné qu'il était derrière tout ça?

—Très bien, Weasley, tout est en ordre, je crois que vous ne serez plus obligé de revenir me voir, la guérison est complète!

—Merci, Madame, je...je peux rester encore un peu?

—Pourquoi?

Draco leva un sourcil, l'autre abruti n'avait quand même pas décidé de rester auprès de lui?

_Mais si..._

—C'est...c'est pour les cours! Je dois expliquer à Malfoy les devoirs que nous avons eus!

—Ah, d'accord, est-ce que vous pourrez le surveiller jusqu'à mon retour? Je vais me chercher un capuccino.

—Oui, madame!

«Non, Pomfresh, pitié, ne me laissez-pas seul avec ce débile mental de Weasley!»

Mais l'infirmière s'en alla.

—Alors, c'est vrai que tu restes pour me montrer des trucs qu'on a à faire pour l'école ou c'est un vilain mensonge?

—Euh...

Ron eut l'air un peu paumé, il se saisit de son sac de cours qui traînait à ses pieds et sortit au hasard le cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal.

—Alors, pour Rogue, il faut...

—Ne me parles pas de Rogue, pitié!

—Oui, je sais, c'est un sujet désagréa...oups!

Une feuille de parchemin s'était échappée du tas de notes désordonnées que Ron tenait en main. Draco s'empressa de la ramasser pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Weasley avait dessiné un personnage aux longs cheveux noirs avec un énorme nez crochu en train de se faire déchiqueter par un troll des montagnes. Draco fixa le croquis et éclata d'un rire intimidant qui secoua tout son corps maigre. Ron eut l'air de trouver cette vision effroyable: Malfoy avait l'air d'une mante religieuse géante et blanchâtre qui ricanait après avoir tué une proie.

Draco cessa de rire.

—Tu as peur de moi?

—Honnêtement, tu n'es pas beau à voir, Malfoy...

—Très belle caricature, si seulement Rogue pouvait finir comme ça...

—Tu n'aime pas Rogue? Mais je croyais...

Draco explosa.

—Je le hais!

Ron le regarda avec un certain sentiment de peur.

—Je hais ce type! Je hais mon père! Et je hais le Lord Noir! Je déteste tout le monde! hurla Draco, accentuant le sentiment de frayeur en Ron, vous me faites tous chier! Ma vie serait parfaite sans vous tous, bande d'imbéciles heureux!

Presque aussitôt, il regretta d'avoir avoué ça. Pourquoi avait-il exprimé ces sentiments profonds qui le taraudaient depuis maintenant longtemps? Et pourquoi devant Weasley? Il devait être à bout, c'était la seule explication. Oui, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin d'extérioriser toutes ses frustrations, et il avait tout bonnement craqué.

Oui, ça d'accord, mais pourquoi _Weasley_?

—Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Weasmoche? finit-il par dire. Pourquoi mon sort t'intéresse à ce point?

—Et ben...

Ron n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi, c'était Malfoy, bon sang! Un sale type, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il soit en phase de devenir un cadavre ambulant? Mais Ron était tout simplement une personne réceptive au malheur d'autrui. Peu importe que Malfoy soit un conard, le voir ainsi, dans cet état lamentable qui suggérait que quelqu'un lui faisait du mal sans qu'il l'ait mérité, ça éveillait sa sensibilité, c'était le genre de situations qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Quelque chose lui démangeait dans la poitrine à cette idée, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser quelqu'un ainsi.

Et puis, chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de quelqu'un de malheureux, il éprouvait une irrésistible envie de se comparer à lui. Parce qu'il se sentait lui-même malheureux et que personne ne s'en rendait compte.

Mais il était évident que Draco détesterait de le savoir. La pitié d'un Weasley, ça l'achèverait.

—Je ne sais pas! dit Ron, disons que je suis intrigué, voilà.

—Tu parles! Et puis, je parie que tu vas tout raconter à tes merveilleux amis!

Ron le regarda étrangement et alla s'installer à côté de lui, même en affichant un air dégoûté devant sa maigreur.

—Non. Je ne vais rien leur dire, si tu ne veux pas. Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Tu ne survivras pas.

—Ça ne te regarde pas! Et puis, je suis sûr que tu mens: qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas aller clamer sur tous les toits que Draco Malfoy, un de tes pires ennemis, est anorexique? Pomfresh est tenue au secret médical, mais toi?

—Je ne veux pas le faire, c'est tout.

—Désolé, mais je ne te crois pas.

Ron soupira.

—Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te prouver ma bonne foi?

Draco réfléchit un instant.

—Raconte-moi un de tes secrets, Weasley.

—Quoi?

—Oui, dis-moi quelque chose sur toi que les autres ignorent et qui pourrait te compromettre si cela se savait...comme ça, nous saurons tous les deux quelque chose sur l'autre et ainsi, tu courrais un risque en me trahissant.

—C'est obligé?

—Ouais! Tu ne quitteras pas cette infirmerie tant que je ne serai pas sûr que mon secret est en sécurité!

—Bon d'accord...alors...euh...Je suis sorti avec Lavander Brown rien que pour rendre Hermione jalouse!

—Ça c'est pas secret, tout le monde sait qu'il y en truc entre toi et Granger et que vous êtes tous les deux prêts à faire des conneries plutôt que de l'avouer, et Brown était une de _tes_ conneries!

—Non mais attends, c'est pas fini...Je...je vais recommencer.

—Recommencer quoi?

—Je vais encore sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

—Avec qui?

—Je sais pas encore. Il faut que je trouve une fille qui flanquerait la trouille à Hermione.

—Pourquoi?

Ce fut au tour de Ron de s'emporter:

—Parce qu'elle refuse de m'accorder de l'importance! Comme tu l'as dit: il y a quelque chose entre nous, mais alors que moi, j'essaye de me rapprocher d'elle, elle, elle s'éloigne, elle décide que je suis moins important que le reste de sa vie. Tu sais à quel point elle aime étudier? Ben elle aime ça plus que moi, et puis le Club de Slug: elle sait que ça me fout les nerfs de ne pas être invité, mais elle y va quand même!

—J'adore pas non plus le Club de Slug, avoua Draco, il y a ce côté «réservé à l'élite»...Comme si certains élèves n'étaient pas dignes de le fréquenter...

—Exactement. Moi, s'il m'y avait invité et en aurait exclu Hermione, j'aurais trouvé ça dégueulasse pour elle, j'aurais envoyé Slug bouler et j'aurais dit: «Hermione, c'est pas juste que tu ne puisses pas y aller, mais ce n'est qu'une fête débile, je m'en fous d'y aller si toi tu n'y vas pas, alors à la place, je vais passer cette soirée avec toi, seuls tous les deux, car ta compagnie est cent fois mieux que celle de cette bande de cons hypocrites!» Mais c'est la situation inverse, et ça ne lui fait rien que je sois mis sur le côté par ce gros salopard, et elle fait:

Il prit une haut-perchée et imita les mimiques faciales d'Hermione :

— «Oh, Harry, c'est sympa, les fêtes chez Slug, tu devrais vraiment y aller, il y a une bonne ambiance et la nourriture est délicieuse!» Et ça elle le dit devant moi, comme si j'étais pas là! Bien sûr, après une dispute, elle a dit qu'elle comptait m'y inviter, mais après coup, c'est un peu facile, rien ne dit qu'elle était sincère! Et puis, elle s'occupe toujours de Harry et jamais de moi, et aussi, y'a ses putains d'Elfes...

—Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris! le coupa Draco, pas la peine de me raconter ta vie!

—Enfin tu vois le topo: elle croit que je suis acquis d'avance et qu'elle peut me faire les pires crasses, je serai toujours à ses pieds même si elle me piétine! Alors je veux lui démontrer qu'elle a tort, mais...

—Mais utiliser des gens avec qui tu sors pour la rendre jalouse, c'est malhonnête vis-à-vis de ces personnes. Comment le loyal Ron Weasley au cœur pur peut-il commettre quelque chose d'aussi dégueulasse?

—Voilà. Ça te suffit comme secret?

—Ça ira, oui. Tu penses déjà à quelqu'un?

—Non, il faut que je trouve LA personne qui foutra les boules à Hermione. Et réussir à la séduire.

—Ah, ça c'est clair que c'est pas gagné d'avance, lourdaud comme tu es...

—Ta gueule.

—Ben quoi, c'est vrai, t'es loin d'être un gentleman, t'es pas très malin, et puis t'es roux...

Ron sourcilla à la dernière affirmation.

—Tu ne vas quand même pas me sortir que je suis moche parce que je suis roux, ou que je pue en été, ou que j'ai le diable au corps, ou que je suis forcément un traître parce que Judas dans la Bible des Moldus, il était roux?

—Je sais que se sont des clichés pas très malins, mais il est de fait que ta rousseur joue en ta défaveur.

— C'est nul, c'est comme si je disais que parce que tu es blond, tu es forcément stupide —beau mais stupide, ce que la blondeur signifie— et que si tu vois une peau de banane, tu te dis «Oh, non, je vais encore tomber!»

—Ça va, calme toi!

Ron sortit rageusement un autre praline de sa poche, dans du papier jaune cette fois, et la fourra en bouche avec mauvaise humeur.

—Et puis d'abord, marmonn- t-il, Judas, il pouvait pas être roux, en Palestine, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il y en ait, ils étaient tous bruns...et mes taches de son, c'est pas de l'éclabouille, merde!

—Weasley, t'es obligé de manger devant moi?

Ron continua à mastiquer sa praline en fixant Draco.

—Manger est un phénomène naturel, c'est toi qui fonctionnes de travers, je garderai ton secret, mais je ne vais certainement pas l'encourager!

—Mais ça me dégoute de te voir bouffer, surtout que là, t'as pas vraiment faim, c'est de la gourmandise!

—La gourmandise est une source de plaisir.

Il sortit une troisième praline, enveloppée de vert, la déballa et quand il l'introduisit entre ses lèvres, on aurait dit qu'il faisait exprès de prendre une expression d'extase.

—C'est fourré au gingembre, et c'est super bon!

Draco le regarda encore manger. C'était fascinant le mouvement de ses mâchoires, presque surréaliste. Puis, il avait cette manie de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour y enlever le chocolat qui y était resté...

Le gingembre a des propriétés soi-disant aphrodisiaques. Dès lors, ne pouvait-on pas voir la rousseur sous un autre angle? (1)

«Pourquoi je viens de penser tout à coup que Weasley pouvait être...? C'est à cause du gingembre, c'est ça? Hum...Le rouge est également la couleur de l'amour et de la passion...et en même temps, c'est la violence, le sang, le feu...

«Ses cheveux, à mes yeux, ne sont ni plus ni moins qu'une vision de l'Enfer, avec ses flammes brûlantes. Mais justement, l'Enfer est ce qui m'attend, non seulement parce que je le mérite, mais aussi parce que j'y aspire. Ouais, c'est une sorte de message du destin...c'est ce qui m'attend...

«Pourquoi faut-il que sa tête m'hypnotise comme ça? Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je le vois de si près! Sans doute est-ce à cause du calme de son visage...Ce calme que je n'ai jamais pu observer car ce n'est normalement pas de mise en ma présence. C'est d'ailleurs étrange, ce contraste entre cette tignasse colérique et la pâleur de son visage, la tranquillité de ses traits...Et puis, le plaisir que j'y lis, quand il se délecte de sa maudite praline au gingembre! Ça me rend dingue! Comme peut-on aimer ça? Moi je n'y comprends rien...

«Je viens d'avoir une idée maléfique, et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, ni pourquoi je l'ai eue...Je crois que je ferai mieux d'oublier ce plan débile...et oublier Weasley par la même occasion, maintenant que je suis sûr qu'il ne dira rien sur mon anorexie...

«Oh, et pourquoi sa présence m'apaise autant? C'est parce qu'il a eut l'air gentil, tout à l'heure?»

Pomfresh revint, capuccino à la main. Ron compris instantanément qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire dans l'infirmerie et alla se faire pendre ailleurs.

«Ouais, je vais arrêter de m'en faire pour Weasley et ses maudits cheveux roux, il faut que je tue Dumbledore.»

* * *

_Weasley aux cheveux de gingembre_

_Aphrodisiaque dans la chambre_

_Mécanique orange_

_Sensuel quand il mange_

_Sensuel du bout de ses lèvres_

_Et Draco de songer à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire_

_Soulager sa fièvre_

_Réparer ses affaires_

_Rehuiler ses engrenages_

_Remettre en route la machine_

_Consoler son orage_

_Retirer toutes les mines_

_Weasley et ses cheveux de feu_

_A parfois l'air pas si heureux_

_Que devrait l'être l'ami de l'Elu_

_Mais s'il mettait ses émotions à nu_

_La mécanique orange_

_Montrerait ses blessures étranges_

_Quand le goût du chocolat au lait_

_Mélangé au gingembre_

_Lui dévale le palais_

_Il se met à trembler de tous ses membres_

_On dirait même qu'il est_

_Sur le point de jouir_

_Y'avait vraiment que Ron Weasley_

_Pour manger pour oublier de souffrir_

_Et Draco le regardait_

_De moins en moins il comprenait_

_Comment on pouvait aimer avaler_

_Avaler : une drôle d'activité_

_Le rouquin devenait pour lui_

_Une énigme, un mystère_

_Il lui aurait bien dit_

_Et aurait jeté son chocolat par terre_

_Et Draco constata que bizarrement_

_Malgré lui visiblement_

_La mécanique orange_

_Lui arrachait des sourires d'ange..._

_

* * *

_

(1)gingembre se dit « ginger » en anglais, qui est aussi un surnom que l'on donne aux personnes rousses; pour ceux qui ont lu le tome 7 en anglais, Ron se fait traiter à plusieurs reprises de "Ginger" , en français, Ménart a traduit ça par "le rouquin".


	5. Envol

Envol

_Léger comme l'air_

_Sorti presque de l'atmosphère_

_Foncer droit vers le soleil_

_Jusqu'à s'en brûler les ailes_

_Pour dépasser les limites_

_Mais les limites de quoi ?_

_Se dépasser, cela excite_

_Toujours plus haut et toujours plus bas_

_Se retrouver sur le bord de la falaise_

_Sortir d'une vie mauvaise_

_Quand j'aurai gagné mes ailes_

_Je m'envolerai avec elle_

_Pour l'emmener plus haut_

_Qu'elle ne l'a jamais mesuré_

_Lui faire voir que je suis loin d'être l'idiot_

_Pour qui elle me prend sans arrêt_

_En lui faisant bouffer de l'azur_

_Elle calculera enfin mon envergure_

_Je serai quelqu'un_

_Aux yeux du monde et aux siens_

_Je serai grand_

_Je serai brillant_

_De milles cieux_

_Mais pour ça, je dois me brûler les yeux..._

_

* * *

_

«Ah, voilà ce qu'il me fallait...»

Une chance qu'Hermione ait pour une fois décidé d'étudier dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, car si elle avait vu Ron traîner dans la bibliothèque, elle aurait trouvé ça louche et lui aurait posé des questions.

«Rayon Médicomagie, c'est génial, j'imaginais pas vraiment qu'ils en aurait, mais ils doivent réserver ces bouquins pour les septièmes qui prévoient de faire une carrière à Sainte-Mangouste et veulent déjà avoir un aperçu. Enfin, y'a que trois manuels, quand même, et ce sont trois exemplaires du même bouquin.»

Il se saisit du plus abîmé des trois (sans doute finissait-il par avoir de l'affection pour les objets délabrés, à force d'en côtoyer) et se mit à le feuilleter.

«Voyons voir...anorexie...anorexie mentale? Quoi? Y'a une différence entre les deux?»

_"Le terme_ anorexie _est couramment employé abusivement pour désigner_ l'anorexie mentale. _L'anorexie est une perte d'appétit conséquente d'une autre maladie physique (cancer,...) ou psychologique (dépression,...) alors que l'anorexie mentale est une lutte contre la faim, liée au trouble de la perception de soi et caractérisée par un régime drastique sur lequel le sujet perd le contrôle..." _

«Et Malfoy dans tout ça? Je le vois mal faire régime parce qu'il se trouve trop gros, et il n'a pas non plus l'air d'avoir un cancer...alors, il est dépressif. Ça je m'en doutais un peu, rien qu'en m'imaginant ce qu'à du devenir sa vie depuis ce qui s'est passé dans le Département des Mystères, son père en prison et tout le toutim...»

_"Les symptômes de l'anorexie sont les suivants : perte de poids, dénutrition,..."_

«Sans déc?»

_"...déficits en minéraux, vitamines et autres éléments essentiels, décalcification, perte des muscles, ..."_

«Notons qu'il n'a jamais été fort musclé, tout de même.»

_"...chute de tension artérielle, malaises, perte de connaissance, perte de mémoire,..."_

«S'il pouvait oublier de me haïr, ça m'aiderait...»

_"... chute des cheveux,..." _

«Hum...Je devrais peut-être aller lui dire qu'il va perdre ses cheveux, lui qui y accorde tant d'importance, ça pourrait être l'argument de choc.»

_"...anxiété, insomnie, fatigue, sensation de froid permanente, hyperactivité physique..."_

«Effectivement, là, je reconnais quelques symptômes: il a l'air fatigué et super-énervé en même temps, voir hystérique, et il a pas l'air d'avoir chaud.»

_"... aménorrhée,..."_

«Euh...comment croyez-vous qu'il va réagir si je lui demande à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il a eu ses ragnagnas? Un sort vicieux en pleine gueule? Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais.»

_"... difficultés relationnelles majeures (famille, amis...)." _

«Ça j'aurais tendance à penser que ce ne sont pas les conséquences, mais les causes.»

_"Les dérèglements physiques peuvent, à terme, menacer la vie de la personne."_

«Et ça, c'est tout juste ce qui m'inquiète.»

_"Il n'existe malheureusement pas de traitement magique efficace, et les sorciers ont recours aux même méthodes que les Moldus: une approche de la renutrition et un dialogue avec le sujet. Cela relève de la psychanalyse_."

«Alors là, c'est mal parti: Hermione dit tout le temps que je suis la personne la moins psychologue qu'elle connaisse.»

oOoOOOoOo

Ron rêvait aussi. Il rêvait qu'il pouvait voler.

Enfin, qu'il sentait qu'il en avait la capacité, mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas parce que quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Après avoir jeté un regard dépité envers le ciel, il tournait ses yeux vers ses pieds: ils étaient enterrés dans le sol, sous la terre, et il ne parvenait pas à les retirer. Et puis il se débattait, plus il s'enfonçait, comme dans des sables mouvants.

oOoOOOoOo

—Eh, Malfoy!

—Weasley?

—T'es sorti de l'infirmerie? Tant mieux!

— Oui, ils m'ont relâché en me faisant promettre de recommencer à manger...J'ai l'impression d'être un criminel en liberté conditionnelle...Mais ils peuvent se brosser pour que je me remette à manger, bande de cons! Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu me veux et fous le camp!

—Mais ne te mets pas en colère comme ça...Enfin, je sais bien que cette mauvaise humeur est une des conséquences de ta maladie et qu'en plus, tu m'aimes pas beaucoup à la base mais...

—Une conséquence?

—Ouais...J'ai lu un peu sur l'anorexie...Tu vas perdre tes cheveux!

—Quoi? Mais pourquoi tu te mêles de mes affaires comme ça, espèce de bouseux?

—Mais arrêtes de te fâcher!

—Je me fâche si je veux! Et toi, tu débarrasses le plancher fissa!

Ron le regarda avec désolation.

—Je te veux aucun mal, tu sais...Je sais que c'est pas l'amour fou entre nous, mais quand même...Je suis pas un salaud, je sais que...

—Mais tu vas t'occuper de tes oignons, oui? Comme si tu pouvais comprendre ce qui m'arrive! Allez, maintenant, dégage, où je te...

—Ouais, c'est bon, arrête de t'exciter...Je me casse, tant pis pour toi! Referme-toi comme une huître, si ça te chante...et crève tout seul dans ta coquille!

Ron tourna les talons, avec une fois de plus la sensation d'avoir essuyé un cuisant échec. Draco, quant à lui, avait l'impression que quelque chose lui filait entre les doigts. A tout hasard, il lança:

—Comment tu pourrais savoir ce que je ressens, toi qui est si heureux?

Ron se retourna:

—Je suis heureux?

—Ben oui!

—Je suis heureux? Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça?

—Et bien tu...

—Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur moi, au juste, Malfoy? A part que je suis pauvre, roux comme Judas, que je mange comme un porc, et que je viens d'une famille de «sales traites à leur sang»? Tu crois peut-être que Ron Weasley se résume à ça?

Draco voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais curieusement, rien de sa répartie cinglante ne sortit de sa gorge.

—T'inquiète pas pour ça, Malfoy, t'es pas le premier à avoir cette vision simpliste de moi: gourmand, pas très malin, toujours suiveur de Harry Potter, jaloux, irascible, immature et empoté...C'est absolument ce que la planète entière pense de moi. Et j'ai même pas la force de nier, parce que je me demande moi-même si je peux vraiment avoir plus de profondeur que ça. Mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cette réalité me fait mal. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, mon système nerveux fonctionne parfaitement, j'ai peut-être le cerveau de la taille d'un pois chiche, il n'empêche que ce pois chiche est parfaitement apte à décoder les signaux de douleur, et quand on me marche dessus, j'ai mal, très mal ! Et la seule chose qui me fais encore plus mal, c'est qu'un petit con de fils de riches pourri gâté égocentrique se permette de croire que je suis heureux, rien que parce que j'ai des amis et une famille aimante qu'il n'a pas, que rien que pour ça, je n'aie pas le droit d'être malheureux et encore moins de me plaindre!

Draco était sidéré.

—En revanche, poursuivit Ron, les huîtres n'ont pas de terminaisons nerveuses, quand on les gobe, elles sont toujours vivantes et ne meurent qu'en contact avec l'acide de l'estomac. Mais ça ne leur fait pas mal. Alors, toi, toi qui t'enfermes dans ta coquille, je vais finir par croire que tu n'attends que de te faire digérer par ta maladie, oublié de tous... _On dirait que tu le fais exprès!_

—Comment peux-tu avoir compris tout ça? dit Draco, les yeux ronds.

—Ben pourquoi pas?

—Disons que je m'imaginais que tu étais incapable de faire de telles constatations par toi-même, normalement, il faut que quelqu'un, du genre de Granger, te l'explique au préalable...

Ron poussa un soupir qui mêlait le désespoir et l'exaspération.

—Mais pourquoi les gens pensent ça? dit-il, pourquoi tout le monde semble-t-il convaincu que je suis trop stupide pour remarquer ce qui se passe autour de moi? Vous croyez tous que je suis aveugle, que je ne comprends rien à rien, que si personne ne me met le nez dedans, je passe à côté de l'essentiel, c'est ça?

Il avait dit ça en envoyant à Draco un regard venimeux auquel s'ajoutait un peu de détresse.

—Je suis loin d'être le débile que tout le monde croit que je suis, je te ferais remarquer!

—Alors tu ferais mieux de t'exprimer plus souvent.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

—Si les gens te prennent pour un débile, c'est que tu leur renvoies l'image d'un débile, il n'y a pas de secret, aucune conspiration n'a un jour décidé «Tiens, si on faisait en sorte que tout le monde prennent Ronald Weasley pour un débile, sans raison, par pure sadisme?» Tu comprends?

Ron ne trouva rien à dire, même si l'envie de frapper Malfoy ne lui manquait pas, mais vu son état, il avait peur de le casser en mille morceaux.

—Peut-être que tu n'es pas complètement idiot, d'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que tu le sois —oui, t'as bien entendu, c'est moi qui ai dit ça— mais le problème, c'est que tu ne t'exprimes pas! Tu as tellement envie de reconnaissance, et tu as tellement peur de perdre tes amis que tu t'aplatis devant eux même quand ils ont tort! Tu ne leur donnes jamais ton opinion, ou alors, tu la donnes, mais très peu, et c'est quand même toujours eux qui ont le dernier mot de la dispute, et toi, tu dis «amen»!

Ron était abasourdi, c'était vraiment désagréable de trouver que Malfoy avait raison.

—Tu veux dire que...

—Que les occasions de remettre Potter et Granger à leur place ne manquent pas, ils commettent des erreurs, comme tout le monde, et en tant qu'ami ton rôle est de le leur faire remarquer, mais tu n'as jamais osé, car tu as peur qu'ils te rejettent.

—Comment tu arrives à savoir tout ça sur moi?

—Je trouve ça évident, c'est tout, ta Granger aussi, je suppose qu'elle a du te le dire des millions de fois, et toi, tu es trop con pour...

—Elle ne me l'a jamais dit une seule fois, et Harry non plus, non, ils sont plutôt du genre à penser que je m'exprime trop et que je devrais arrêter! La preuve, j'ai déjà essayé de me «rebeller» quand le nom de Harry est sorti de la coupe en quatrième, mais apparemment, le message n'est pas passé, même si je reconnais que ma réaction était mauvaise et que je n'ai été qu'un abruti jaloux, ils n'ont pas cherché à comprendre ce qui se passait chez moi, et encore moins à résoudre le problème; j'ai demandé pardon à Harry et on est tous retournés à la case départ, comme si l'abruti que je suis avait fait une connerie de plus que l'histoire s'arrêtait là. En fait, c'est toi, à l'instant, qui pour la première fois, me fais cette remarque.

Ce fut au tour de Draco d'être abasourdi.

—Vraiment?

—Comme je te dis, à chaque fois que j'essaye de leur donner mon avis, ils me coupent l'air de dire que de toute façon, mon opinion est sans valeur parce que je suis l'idiot du groupe, surtout depuis la cinquième année...J'ai reçu mon badge de préfet, je l'ai passé à Harry pour qu'il le regarde, Hermione est entrée à ce moment-là et elle a cru que c'était à lui et elle a fait: «Oh, Harry, je le savais, moi aussi!», et quand on lui a dit que c'était moi le préfet, son visage a changé, et je pouvais aisément y lire «Cet imbécile de Ron, préfet? Mais il ne sera jamais capable d'assumer ça!», elle n'a rien dit pour ne pas me vexer mais c'était trop tard, son expression faciale parlait pour elle. En revanche, les jumeaux ne se sont pas gênés pour dire qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait l'idée de me nommer préfet. Et quand je regardais Harry, je devinais qu'il m'en voulait de lui avoir volé le titre alors que c'était la seule fierté que j'avais alors que lui est le grand héros national...Il ne s'est pas réjoui pour moi, il a été jaloux... Ensuite, quand on s'est mis à créer l'AD etc. Hermione et Harry élaboraient le plus souvent leurs plans en duo, alors qu'avant on faisait ça à trois...J'ai vraiment l'impression que je compte pour du beurre, et que je suis juste là pour faire le guignol et amuser la galerie, on dirait que je tiens la chandelle pour Harry et Hermione. Fred et Georges renient notre lien de parenté si je joue trop mal au Quidditch et comme de par hasard, ils redeviennent fiers quand je réussis un match —espèces d'abominables siamois faux-culs! Quant à Ginny, j'ai souvent entendu des gens la traiter de pute et casser du sucre sur son dos parce qu'elle a tendance à souvent changer de petit ami, et quand je lui fait une remarque par rapport à ça, parce que je veux la protéger, elle s'arrange pour m'humilier en public...Ginny est la fierté de la famille, car mes parents rêvaient depuis longtemps d'avoir une fille, et puis c'est la petite dernière, elle est la plus choyée, elle est leur victoire...Moi je suis leur défaite, et quitte à être un garçon, j'aurais pu être le fabuleux Harry Potter, mais non...Ma mère serait ravie de faire l'échange...Même si elle ne le dit pas, je sens que je la déçois...Tu vois, une famille aimante, des amis super et célèbres, mais voilà ce que je représente pour eux!

Ron rougit. Il venait vraiment de dire tout ça? Il venait vraiment de s'exprimer? Il respira profondément. Malfoy avait raison, il venait de le démontrer, cela fait de bien de parler, même à lui. C'était d'ailleurs étrange que Malfoy soit celui à qui Ron venait de se confier de manière si intime. Celui-ci afficha un sourire de triomphe, et, il reprit, d'un air sérieux:

—Alors, c'est que cela leur plaît de te maintenir dans ce rôle de larbin, et c'est parfaitement dégueulasse.

—Ne dis pas du mal d'eux, je ne pense pas qu'ils en soient conscients. Et puis, c'est aussi de ma faute, je...

—Alors dans ce cas, il est grand temps de le leur faire remarquer! Dis-leur franchement ce qui te dérange, comme ça la situation évoluera.

—Et s'ils refusent de m'écouter?

—Et bien, cela signifiera qu'ils sont indignes de ton amitié, ça va peut-être être déchirant pour toi, mais il faudra que tu les abandonnes, sinon tu continueras à vivre dans l'illusion.

Ron regardait ses chaussures d'un air penaud «abandonner Harry et Hermione?». C'était inconcevable, mais les mots de Draco respiraient la vérité. C'était troublant.

—Quand tu dis qu'il faut que je les abandonne, tu ne veux pas dire devenir un Mangemort comme toi? Parce que ce n'est pas parce que je tourne les dos à mes proches que je veux trahir les valeurs que je défends...

—Bien sûr que non, abruti! Ne viens pas croire que j'essaye de te convaincre de nous rejoindre! Crois-moi, je sais que pendant longtemps, j'ai frimé comme un con avec ces histoires de Lord Noir, mais maintenant qu'il est revenu, maintenant que je sais ce que c'est d'être à son service, j'ai compris que je me suis fourré dans le pire merdier de tous les temps! Et je ne souhaite ça à personne.

—Je sais.

—Comment?

—Ben, je comprends que tu sois dans le pire des merdiers, depuis que ton père est allé en prison, tout le monde doré qu'on avait construit autour de toi a du s'effondrer, tu as perdu tous tes repères...Je peux aisément imaginer tout ça, tu vois, je remarque ce qui se passe autour de moi, même si n'importe qui peut en faire autant...

La phrase suivante, Draco se demanda longtemps comment il avait pu la laisser s'échapper:

—Oui, en effet, beaucoup de gens peuvent comprendre ce qui se passe, ce n'est une situation difficile à reconstituer mais...Ils se contenteraient tous d'observer. Alors que toi, tu agis, tu me tends la main. Sans rien espérer de moi en retour. Tu ne me demandes pas d'être à la hauteur de tes espérances. Tu veux juste que j'aille mieux.

Draco respira un coup et poursuivit:

—C'est peut-être ça, le truc qui fait que tu voles au-dessus des autres...

«Voler.»

Ron eut un bref flash mental durant lequel le souvenir de son rêve lui revint.

—Voler...Ce serait bien, non?

—Quoi? Voler? Ben, avec un balai...

—Non, sans balai...ni magie...de façon naturelle, je veux dire...C'est pas humain...

—Oui, c'est plutôt aviaire, tu veux te prendre pour un piaf ou quoi?

—Dis-moi...T'as jamais eu envie de faire quelque chose de vraiment, mais vraiment dingue, rien que pour prouver ta valeur? Un truc qui justement fait que tu «voles» au-dessus des autres?

—Et bien, je survis sans me nourrir, peu de gens peuvent s'en vanter, non?

—Tu es fier d'être anorexique?

—Absolument.

—Pourquoi pas, après tout...

Le regard du rouquin se perdait vers un point vague devant lui. Il s'assit sur une marche d'escalier et Draco l'imita aussitôt, curieux d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, ce Weasley apparemment plus complexe qu'il ne le pensait.

—Tu vois, j'ai tellement envie qu'on me remarque, tellement...J'aimerais trouver le truc qui ferait en sorte que plus personne ne puisse m'ignorer...Mais je n'ai aucun talent particulier, à part les échecs, mais ça ne compte quasi pas...Alors, j'ai parfois envie de faire les choses les plus stupides et les plus dangereuses qui me passent par la tête...Pas vraiment l'anorexie, comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'adore manger...Mais il n'y a pas que ça...

—Y'a quoi?

—Ben, je me suis déjà imaginé quelques scènes dans mon petit théâtre intérieur, par exemple: Harry rentre d'un entraînement de Quidditch et il me trouve en train de sniffer de la cocaïne...

Draco leva un sourcil.

—Tu te shootes?

—Non, je te dis que je me contente de l'imaginer —comme si je pouvais me procurer de la drogue dans l'enceinte de Poudlard—, mais Harry est super étonné, parce qu'il ne s'imaginait pas que son si fidèle meilleur ami, toujours là pour lui, fasse ce genre de truc quand il regarde ailleurs, et sa tête vaut le détour...

—Eh ben...

—Y'a des variantes: je peux remplacer Harry par Hermione ou quelqu'un de ma famille...voir un prof...et je peux remplacer la coke par un joint de hasch ou une seringue d'héro, enfin, voilà...

—Tu fais des fantasmes dans lesquels tu te drogues, c'est ça? T'es bizarre, toi!

—Et bien, justement, je fais quelque chose de stupide, et à cause de ça, tout le monde me remarque! Et ils se rendent compte que s'ils m'avaient accordé de l'importance, je n'aurais jamais fait ça, ça les fait souffrir, et j'aime ça!

—Tu es désespéré à ce point?

—Je bois parfois, en revanche, mais j'imagine parfois aussi que j'avale tellement d'alcool que je tombe dans un coma éthylique, toute ma famille me retrouve allongé sur un matelas de bouteilles et de canettes vides, et je me suis un peu vomi dessus...

—Et ben, ça...c'est répugnant...

—Y'a pas que les psychotropes...y'a le sexe aussi!

—Quoi?

—Ouais, comme la personne dont je suis amoureux m'ignore, je décide d'avoir des relations purement physiques, si possible trash et multiples, avec des inconnus pervers et plus âgés...Là encore, j'imagine la tête que feraient Harry et Hermione, si je venais les trouver pendant qu'ils font tranquillement leurs devoirs de Métamorphoses, et que je leur annonçais comme ça que je suis un gigolo partouzeur, une machine sexuelle qui n'a plus la moindre émotion et qui se contente de forniquer à tout va!

—Ah oui, je m'imagine leurs têtes...hum...Potter a l'air idiot, la bouche ouverte, comme ça...mais fait attention, Granger s'apprête à te balancer une tarte dans la gueule...il est amusant, ton petit jeu...t'en as d'autres comme ça?

—Et bien, y'a le trip de la défenestration, aussi: je me jette du toit, je m'explose la nuque et je crève, ils comprennent tous que c'est de leur faute parce qu'ils m'ont négligé et la culpabilité leur pourrit la vie pour l'éternité et c'est bien fait pour eux!

—T'es vraiment perturbé, toi...

—Non, toi, tu es perturbé, moi, je me contente de m'imaginer ces scènes, ça me défoule, alors que toi, tu as franchi le cap: tu es en train de transformer en squelette, quand on te regarde, ton visage fait tellement penser à une tête de mort que tu sembles être là pour nous rappeler que nous mourrons tous un jour...Moi, j'ai pas l'occasion de mettre en action mes fantasmes morbides...

—Pourquoi? Je les trouve charmants! Oui, complètement stupides mais charmants! Ce serait sympa que tu en appliques l'un ou l'autre...j'adorerais en être le spectateur...Je suggère de commencer par celui ou tu marines dans ton vomi avec les bouteilles autour...

—Je ne peux pas.

—Pourquoi?

—Parce qu'ils ont besoin de moi.

—Hein?

—Ouais...Même s'ils me négligent, moi, je ne veux pas les lâcher et je dois leur rester fidèle jusqu'à la fin, je dois être disponible à leurs besoin, même si je ne reçois rien en retour, parce que c'est comme ça, parce que je suis comme ça, parce que c'est plus fort que moi, parce que c'est dans mon sang. J'aimerais «prendre congé» de mon rôle d'ami parfait, un vrai métier à temps plein, pour pouvoir enfin ne me préoccuper que de moi et de mes démons, et entreprendre quelque chose de fou...Mais j'ai pas le temps...C'est la guerre, tu es bien placé pour savoir à quel point Tu-Sais-Qui nous bousille tous...Je ne peux tout simplement pas me permettre d'être faible maintenant...

—Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais tu as tort...Toutes ces frustrations que tu as en toi, en les refoulant, tu ne fais que leur permettre de te ronger comme ma maladie ronge mes tissus musculaires... C'est en envoyant un signal de détresse qu'on te remarquera.

—Sans doute...

Ron sourit.

—Ouais, tu as sans doute raison, mais voilà...C'est comme ça. _Alea jacta est_. Mais je voudrais tellement trouver comment atteindre un peu de lumière, moi aussi...Alors c'est pour ça que je m'imagine ces choses: c'est en descendant le plus bas possible que je pourrai monter le plus haut...Je sais que c'est un peu paradoxal, mais je me comprends...

—Un peu comme Icare, quoi.

—Qui?

—Un personnage mythologique qui rêvait de pouvoir voler, pour essayer d'atteindre un peu de lumière, tout comme toi...Il s'est fait des ailes en cire et s'est mis à voler droit vers le soleil, la cire a fondu, il est tombé dans l'océan et il en est mort...

—Ouais: faire un truc débile pour essayer de toucher la gloire, ça me ressemble bien.

oOoOOOoOo

Ron refit encore ce rêve.

Le ciel faisait tellement envie, c'était tellement grand, tellement inexploré. Il voulait y aller, il voulait s'envoler, tout en lui semblait attiré par cette immensité qui s'ouvrait au-dessus de sa tête.

«Si tu montre que tu peux voler, alors tu seras grand, et plus personne ne doutera de ta valeur!»

Alors il essayait de s'envoler, mais impossible de décoller de Terre. Ses pieds refusaient de partir avec lui. Il s'engluait dans la boue jusqu'aux chevilles, c'était lamentable comme il n'arrivait pas à s'en dépêtrer.

—Laissez-moi partir! criait-il, sans vraiment savoir à qui il s'adressait ainsi.

Mais tout cri et tout geste était vain. On aurait dit que le sol refusait tout bonnement de le laisser s'envoler. Il ressentit alors cela comme si on le privait d'une liberté qui lui était parfaitement due.

Il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il y avait «quelque chose» sur Terre qui n'était pas prêt à lui laisser mener sa vie comme il l'entendait.

oOoOOOoOo

Quand Ron revit Draco le lendemain, celui-ci affichait un sourire assez difficile à analyser, et le rouquin se méfia par instinct animal.

—Weasley, j'ai eu une idée fabuleuse!

—Ah bon? Comme ça, subitement?

—Non, en fait, je l'ai eue quand tu es venu me voir à l'infirmerie, mais comme je n'étais pas encore sûr, je l'ai gardée pour moi...

—Et c'est quoi?

—Nous allons sortir ensemble.

Ron recula d'un bond et ouvrit ses yeux le plus possible.

—Je te demande pardon, tu veux bien répéter?

—Nous allons sortir ensemble.

Comme Ron semblait interdit, il réexpliqua:

—Toi...Moi...Nous allons être..._boyfriends_!

—Euh...oui, ça j'avais compris, mais...Pourquoi?

—Tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais rendre Granger jalouse en sortant avec quelqu'un d'autre?

—Si mais...

—Réfléchis: tout d'abord, si tu fais mine d'être bisexuel, elle verra le nombre de ses rivaux potentiels se multiplier par deux! Et puis, je suis un Serpentard, et pas n'importe lequel: je suis le type qui a mis tout son talent à vous mener la vie dure depuis qu'on se connaît...Je cherche misère à Potter, je souligne ta pauvreté, je la traite de Sang-de-Bourbe...Fais-moi confiance, il suffirait qu'elle nous voit nous tenant par la main pour qu'elle hurle assez fort pour que sa voix fasse se briser tous les vitraux du château!

—C'est pas faux... ça la ferait enrager, effectivement.

Le rouquin affichait un sourire indiquant qu'il visualisait la scène dans sa tête et que la situation avait quelque chose de comique.

—Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

—C'est une bonne idée, ouais...Mais j'ai une question.

—Oui?

—Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi?

Silence. Draco fronça les sourcils et se traita mentalement d'idiot pour ne pas avoir pensé à préparer une réponse toute faite. C'est qu'il avait oublié de réfléchir à cet aspect lors de l'élaboration du plan.

Pourquoi voulait-il rendre ce service à Weasley?

Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait bizarrement proche de lui? Parce que Weasley avait été la seule personne à se comporter avec sincérité avec lui? Parce qu'il avait compris ce qui allait mal chez lui, ne l'avait pas jugé, avait gardé son secret et lui avait proposé son aide sans rien espérer en retour?

Dans un sens, Draco trouvait que Weasley méritait bien une petite récompense rien que pour ça, mais depuis quand un Malfoy éprouvait-il de la reconnaissance envers un Weasley?

Mais Ron était devenu, ces derniers jours, une personne précieuse aux yeux de Draco, car il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait jouer cartes sur table. C'était donc ça, l'amitié?

Mais il était hors de question de lui avouer ça. Pas encore.

—Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que moi aussi je veux t'aider...Je sais, ça ne me ressemble pas mais...Tu es tellement _pitoyable_!

Il avait essayé de mettre le plus de mépris dans ce mot, mais Ron se contenta de le regarder intrigué, comme s'il ne croyait pas en cette fausse méchanceté.

—Ouais, tu me fais pitié! Et puis, il se trouve que moi, je demanderai quelque chose en retour...Je fais pas ça gratos.

—Et qu'est-ce que tu veux? Ton prix sera le mien.

—Et bien, si tu sors avec moi, il faudra bien à un moment donné qu'on rompe, quand tu auras estimé que Granger souffre assez...et là, c'est moi qui te larguerai, en public, de façon humiliante...tu comprends, je souffre tellement, à cause du Lord Noir et de ma maladie, qu'il faut bien que je rigole un peu de temps en temps, non?

—Oui. D'accord, dit Ron, soumis.

—Quoi? C'est vrai? Tu acceptes?

—Oui.

—Et ben, quand on dit que les Gryffondors sont dotés d'un sens du courage des plus stupides, on ne peut pas dire que le Choixpeau se soit planté avec toi...ou alors, tu l'aimes tant que ça, ta Granger, pour que tu acceptes de te faire humilier par ton pire ennemi pour elle?

—Oui, répéta Ron, un peu tremblant, mais avec aplomb.

Et Draco se sentit curieusement mal à l'idée qu'Hermione Granger ait un type pareil amoureux d'elle. Méritait-elle vraiment Ron Weasley?

—Et ben, reprit le blond, j'espère au moins qu'elle te baisera les pieds...ce serait un minimum...

—Ça je sais pas... Mais faut que je te dise tout de même un truc...Je ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment important mais...Ce serait plus honnête envers toi, je crois.

—Je t'écoute.

—Ben...Je ne ferai pas semblant d'être bi...Je _suis _bi.

—Quoi?

—Ouais...je l'avais encore jamais dit à personne mais...voilà...puisque nous allons jouer au couple gay...autant le dire, j'aime les mecs et les nanas.

—Mais, je ne t'ai jamais vu...

—C'est peut-être la chose que je parviens le mieux à cacher...et puis, dans la mesure où je suis amoureux d'Hermione, je laissais ça de côté, je faisais comme si j'étais hétéro...c'est pas facile à avouer en public, tu sais...Et puis, juste au cas où tu voudrais une preuve, Viktor Krum, y'a pas que pour ses talents au Quidditch que je l'aimais bien...j'avais quelques réactions physiques, face à lui...

Draco faillit tomber par terre mais Ron le rattrapa: le blond avait l'air tellement fragile que le roux avait l'impression que le moindre choc réduirait son corps en miettes.

—Ah ben...c'est bon à savoir, dit-il, se remettant du choc, mais dans le même ordre d'idée, j'ai aussi un aveu à te faire, Weasley...

—Quoi, tu es bi ?

—Non...Pas du tout.

—Bon...

—J'aime pas les filles.


	6. Bons baisers de Rouxssie

Bons Baisers de Rouxssie

Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, comme on dit.

Hermione Granger comprit dès le matin qu'elle était dans un jour sans.

Levée de bonne heure, elle décida de commencer par un bon bain chaud dans la salle de bain des préfets, elle avait encore beaucoup de temps devant elle. Mais ce n'était pas son heure habituelle, et donc, elle surprit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir.

Son corps était tellement maigre qu'elle se demanda comment il parvenait à trouver l'énergie pour rester debout.

Draco se recouvrit d'une serviette promptement alors que la préfète de Gryffondor écarquillait les yeux en plaquant sa main devant la bouche.

—Pardon...pardon...,bégaya-t-elle, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un à cette heure-ci.

Elle sortit de la salle-de-bain sans demander son reste.

«Et bien, Granger, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire: tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines pour aujourd'hui!»

En sortant, elle recula et se heurta à quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit le visage blafard et les longs cheveux noirs du Maître des Potions qui la toisait de son regard d'encre. Elle eut l'impression d'être dans un train fantôme: après le squelette, le vampire!

—Professeur Rogue...,murmura-t-elle,...Y'a Malfoy, qui...

—Qui quoi?

—Il est...tellement...je viens de le voir nu et...enfin, il est...maigre...famélique!

—Ah oui, Monsieur Malfoy souffre d'anorexie...Mais ce n'est pas tout, il est également atteint d'une maladie plus grave appelée «syndrome d'Hermione Granger»: c'est une maladie qui fait que le patient se croit plus intelligent que les autres et n'en fait qu'à sa tête quand on essaye de lui faire comprendre ce qui lui pend au nez! La personne qui a donné son nom à ce syndrome est une peste je-sais-touiste qui veut toujours avoir raison.

—Ha ha ha...Vous êtes un tel pédagogue, professeur!

—Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor!

—C'est cela oui!

oOoOOOoOo

—Bon, alors, tu es prêt, Weasley?

Ron répondit en passant son bras sur l'épaule de Draco.

—Ouais, je suis prêt, jouer la comédie, ça me dérange pas, c'est ce que je faisais avec Lavander, je trouve ça très facile de faire semblant.

—Bon, ben, n'en fait pas de trop, quand même, il faut qu'on soit crédibles.

—Oui, mon loukoum au miel! Aïe! Mais arrête de me taper!

—T'as pas intérêt à m'appeler comme ça, sinon, je t'arrache les poils pubiens un à un avec une pince à épiler!

—D'accord, d'accord...On arrive dans la Grande Salle.

—Oui, je vais entrer dans mon personnage.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle où tous les élèves étaient occupés à manger. Quelques uns tournèrent la tête à leur arrivée.

Ron resserra l'étreinte de son bras sur les épaules maigres de Draco et lui déposa un baiser sous l'oreille. Le blond passa sa main sur la hanche du roux et susurra: «Ronnie...»

Un verre tomba par terre et se brisa à la table des rouges et or: Hermione venait de comprendre que sa journée pourrie se poursuivait.

Lavander leur jeta un regard et en revint à sa conversation avec Parvati comme si de rien n'était, elle avait clairement tourné la page. Ginny écarquillait tellement les yeux qu'il allait sans dire qu'elle allait finir par en avoir mal à la tête. Harry avait la mâchoire qui pendait à s'en décrocher (ce qui ne contribuait pas à lui donner l'air intelligent) et d'une manière générale, de nombreuses personnes semblaient transformées en statues de sel.

Mais Hermione affichait le pire des visages, ses yeux brillaient de milles émotions en même temps, sa bouche était entrouverte et ses narines frémissaient de rage. Elle respirait lentement et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de colère, d'humiliation et de douleur. Ce fut encore plus terrible que pour Lavander, elle poussa un gémissement, envoya un regard dégoûté à Ron avant de jeter un œil à Ginny et Harry, l'air de dire «Vous avez vu ce que cet abruti a encore fait?» et en revint au rouquin qui souriait et déclara avec un grand sourire et un air candide:

—J'ai un petit ami, c'est méga chouette!

—Mais Ron, mais mais mais... , balbutia Hermione.

—Je sais que ça doit vous surprendre, dit-il en regardant tour à tour ses deux amis et sa sœur cadette, c'est assez nouveau pour moi, mais voilà...J'aime les garçons!

Draco ne dit rien, il semblait que se justifier auprès de la populace l'indifférait complètement. Il serra Ron dans ses bras.

«Voilà, le message est clair, ceci un coming-out, bande d'abrutis! Weasley et moi, on sort du placard, faites-vous à l'idée et fermez-la!»

Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent. Elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à «traître» et puis, reprenant de la contenance, elle énonça, d'une voix calme, forte et nette, comme celle d'un juge au tribunal :

—Malfoy souffre d'anorexie, Ronald!

—Ben ouais, ça je sais! répliqua Ron, voyons Hermione, si je sortais avec lui tout en ignorant ce détail, je serais un con fini, tu ne crois pas? Tu ne penses quand même pas que je suis un con fini, _n'est-ce pas_?

—Mais...

Autour d'eux, un murmure s'était élevé: _«Malfoy? Anorexique? C'est une blague? Tiens, c'est vrai, avez-vous vu comme il est maigre? C'est donc pour ça qu'il manquait les cours? Il est malade? Il fait comme les pouffes qui font du mannequinat, quoi! Est-ce qu'il prend des laxatifs aussi? Et des coupe-faim? Il est anormal, ce type, en fait? Moi, je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance, il est louche! Ouais, et puis, son père est un Mangemort, dans sa famille on vénère Vous-Savez-Qui... Et en plus, il est pédé! Il se tape la Belette, c'est Potter qui va l'avoir mauvaise! Vous croyez qu'ils pratiquent la sodomie? Et à votre avis, qui c'est qui est actif, Weasley ou Malfoy? Nan, mais, faut pas déconner: Malfoy a l'air tellement fragile que si Weasley lui saute dessus pour le sexe, ben il le casse en deux!»_

Draco ressentit un malaise. On le jugeait pour ce qu'il était. Anorexique et pédé. _Hautement criminel_.

Il jeta un œil à la table des professeurs: Rogue le toisait l'air de dire: «Ce qui vous arrive est entièrement de votre faute!».

Ron sentit que quelque chose lui agrippait la manche. C'était Ginny, elle avait l'air furieuse.

—Ronald Bilius Weasley, vient t'asseoir avec nous, faut qu'on cause!

—Tout ce que tu veux, ma délicieuse et si douce petite sœur! susurra-t-il d'un ton délicieusement ironique.

Draco voulut le suivre.

—Non, toi, Malfoy , fous-nous la paix et va rejoindre la table des Serpentards...enfin, non, qu'irais-tu faire à un endroit _où l'on mange_? gronda la rouquine.

Alors que Ron prenait place près de ses deux amis et de sa sœur, Draco ne le quitta pas des yeux, les réactions de tous éveillaient en lui la curiosité. Ron lui tournait le dos, Potter et Granger lui faisaient face et Ginny était de profil, penchée vers eux. Tous trois avaient l'air perturbés par la nouvelle, et c'était un euphémisme. Draco ne les entendait pas, mais leurs visages faisaient d'excellents sous-titres: Ginny avait l'air sur le point de vomir, Granger avait les lèvres qui frémissaient d'une rage contenue mais immense, et Potter affichait un air indéfinissable qui signifiait qu'il attendait avant de rendre son verdict.

—Ron, tu peux nous dire à quoi tu joues? attaqua Ginny, alors qu'Hermione regardait le rouquin comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer les pires malédictions.

—De quoi vous parlez?

—Fais pas l'innocent, tu sais parfaitement, Ronald, dit Hermione comme une épouse venant de surprendre son mari au lit avec une autre femme.

—Ah? Moi et _Draco_?

Ils frémirent tous les trois à l'emploi du prénom en lieu et place du nom de famille. Ron aurait dit «Voldemort» que l'effet aurait été le même.

—A quoi tu joues? répéta la sœurette.

—Je ne joue pas, ce n'est pas un jeu, mais qu'est-ce qui vous dérange? J'ai pas le droit de sortir avec lui? Je suis pourtant libre, non_...Tant que personne ne considère qu'il ou elle est mieux pour moi...et vienne me le dire de façon claire et nette, bien sûr!_

Il avait dit ça en évitant de regarder Hermione (même s'il savait qu'elle allait se sentir visée, il ne fallait justement pas qu'elle devine qu'il l'avait fait exprès). Celle-ci se renfrogna et le toisa d'un regard hautain qu'il entreprit soigneusement d'ignorer.

—Mais Ron, te rends-tu compte de...

—Que c'est un gars? Ben ouais, et alors, vous n'êtes quand même pas homophobes?

—Non non non! s'écrièrent précipitamment les deux filles, poussant leurs mains devant elles en affichant un air de _«Voyons, des sorcières intelligentes, matures et tolérantes comme nous ne peuvent pas être homophobes! D'ailleurs, si tu ne sortais pas toi-même avec un garçon, nous aurions pu te soupçonner de l'être! Parce que l'image que nous avons de toi et celle d'un crétin macho à l'esprit étroit, Ronald»._

Harry se contenta d'émettre un grognement indécryptable.

—Alors, c'est parce que c'est Draco Malfoy? Poursuivit Ron, bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que vu ses antécédents, vous avez le droit de vous méfier, mais à présent, il a changé, et ça, je vous en donne ma parole d'honneur, d'accord?

—Ça c'est toi qui le dit, et moi, je ne le crois pas! intervint Hermione.

—Mais pourquoi?

—Voyons, Ronald, tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un comme lui peut changer?

—Pourquoi pas? Moi, en tout cas, je le crois!

—Ecoute, je pense que tu es aveugle, Ronald, tu ne le vois pas tel qu'il est!

—Ou alors, c'est toi qui ne le vois pas tel qu'il est, et étant donné que je le fréquente plus, il y a plus de chances que ça soit moi qui...

—Tu te trompes!

—Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Hermione? Ça te dérange qu'il soit devenu quelqu'un de bien?

—Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je vois des choses et toi non, tu ne vois pas clair dans ce qui se passe autour de toi, et je veux t'ouvrir les yeux! C'est un Mangemort, Harry l'a démontré!

—On dirait que tu es jalouse.

—Quoi? N'importe quoi! Jalouse de quoi, d'abord?

Ginny et Harry se taisaient, quand Ron et Hermione se disputaient, il était généralement impossible pour un tiers d'en placer une.

—Moi, je lui fais confiance, il a changé!

—Et moi je persiste à t'indiquer que tu te trompes! Ce que tu penses est faux!

—Je me porte garant de lui!

—Ça ne suffit pas!

—Comment ça? Tu veux dire que mon avis a moins d'importance que le tien?

—Ronald, je...

—Tu crois que je suis trop idiot pour savoir quelque chose _mieux que toi?_

Elle prit une grande inspiration et continua à le regarder de façon furieuse.

—Ça ne te ressemble pas, lâcha-t-elle.

—Quoi?

—D'habitude, tu n'es attiré que par des jolies filles.

—Ce n'est pas facile de faire un coming-out!

—Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire: filles ou garçons, tu es attiré par des personnes_ jolies_ _._Et là, c'est n'est pas le cas, on dirait donc que tu le fais exprès.

—Tu trouves que Draco est moche?

Nouveaux frissonnements.

—Non, enfin...il n'est pas mal, sans être exceptionnel.

—Oh, si il l'est! clama Ron avec un regard enflammé pour attiser un peu plus le feu de la jalousie en Hermione.

—Il a peut-être un joli visage, mais il est anorexique, c'est pas la peine de le nier, et un corps maigre et décharné n'est pas beau, crois-moi, je l'ai vu ce matin et...à moins que...mais oui, c'est ça!

—Hein ?

Hermione ne reprit la parole qu'après avoir jeté un regard profondément dégoûté à Ron.

—Tu es horrible, Ronald!

—Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait?

—J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de superficiel et qui accorde plus d'importance au physique qu'à la personnalité, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'en plus de ça tu vouais un culte à la minceur et que tu considérais les pétasses anorexiques qui défilent sur un podium comme des canons de beauté! Ça me révulse!

—Hein?

Ron ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

—Je ne sors pas avec Draco parce qu'il est anorexique! Pour tout dire, je compte bien le convaincre de se remettre à manger parce que franchement, c'est pas mon truc! Je ne sors pas avec lui pour son corps! Je ne suis pas superficiel, comme tu dis!

—Lavander est jolie...

—Et alors, c'est un défaut? Tu veux lui coller un procès parce qu'elle est belle?

—Et pour le Bal en quatrième, tu as toi-même avoué que tu voulais y emmener une jolie fille même si c'était la pire des chipies!

—Oui, c'est vrai, je l'avoue, et je n'en suis pas fier, mais c'était il y a deux ans...J'étais un petit con qui n'avait pas encore tout compris, mais maintenant...Et puis, toi, tu avais bien le béguin pour Lockart alors que c'est un crétin...Un BEAU crétin!

—Je n'avais pas le béguin pour lui!

Hermione avait les joues rougies de colère et de honte.

—Oh, ça va, Hermione, tu dormais avec une carte qu'il t'avait envoyée sous ton oreiller! Et puis, fallait voir la vitesse à laquelle tu rougissais quand il disait que tu étais la meilleure élève de l'école...en plus, t'as toujours aimé ça...

—Quoi?

—Qu'on te dise que tu es brillante, même si tu le sais déjà parce que tout le monde te le répète à longueur de temps, et t'arrives encore à penser que tu n'es pas appréciée à ta juste valeur! Non, mais franchement, McGonagall s'est décarcassée pour te trouver un Retourneur de Temps alors que tu avais quatorze ans! Et moi, je suis le type qui te dit trois fois par heure qu'il admire ton intelligence...Échange ta vie avec la mienne et tu verras ce que ça fait que d'être toujours mis de côté, et d'être qualifié d'idiot à tout bout de champs! Et là, tu pourras te plaindre de ne pas te sentir assez encouragée...Mais toi, tu as sans arrêt ce sentiment d'insécurité qui frôle la parano et tu veux encore plus de lauriers...d'abord Lockart, puis maintenant Slughorn...Tu ne vas quand même pas tomber amoureuse de ce gros porc élitiste, hein? Mais non, suis-je bête, Lockart était _beau_, alors que Slug_..._

Hermione, Harry et Ginny étaient médusés: c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient ça. Ron n'avais pas l'habitude de parler autant, il n'avait pas l'habitude de verbaliser le fond de sa pensée à ce point-là, il était plutôt du genre à refouler et à se laisser faire par les autres pour ensuite aller déprimer tout seul dans son coin. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer en lui dernièrement pour qu'il trouve le courage de remettre Hermione à sa place? Malfoy n'avait quand même pas un lien avec cette nouvelle attitude?

—Ronald, est-ce que tu veux dire que...

—Que malgré tes airs de petite Miss Parfaite toujours propre sur elle, il t'arrive quand même de faire des erreurs de jugements et d'être superficielle? Oui, Hermione, c'est exactement ça! Mais nous nous sommes écartés du sujet: pourquoi vous opposez-vous à ce que je sorte avec Draco puisque vous n'êtes ni homophobes et que je vous jure sur ma tête que c'est quelqu'un de bien? Vous ne me faites pas confiance? Ben merci! Ah tout hasard, je vous signale que ma capacité à vous faire confiance aveuglément alors que vous ne me donniez pas la moindre explication sur ce que vous mijotiez a joué un rôle important dans notre amitié...Ce serait légitime que j'exige que vous me renvoyiez l'ascenseur de temps en temps, non?

Hermione baissa les yeux, elle n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un lui fasse la morale ainsi, surtout si c'était Ron. Peu de gens osaient lui dire ses quatre vérités, à part quelques fois Rogue, et là, Ron avait toujours été le premier à prendre sa défense, ce qui avait pour conséquence que le Maître des Potions l'envoyait aussitôt en colle. Mais là, c'était ce même Ron qui venait de lui flanquer une claque verbale.

Ginny n'osait plus rien dire: elle aurait voulu déballer ce qu'elle pensait de Malfoy, et de ce que leurs parents allaient sûrement dire sur le sujet dès qu'ils l'apprendraient, mais Ron avait fini par la laisser tranquille avec Dean jusqu'à leur rupture, et à présent, il la laissait tranquille avec Harry; si elle se mettait à se mêler de sa vie amoureuse, ça ferait d'elle une sale faux-cul.

Alors ce fut Harry qui parla, pour la première fois:

—Ron, ma question risque d'être bizarre, mais...es-tu vraiment amoureux de lui?

—Ben oui, pourquoi?

—Parce que je connais des raisons qui te pousseraient à sortir avec lui, comme pour Lavander Brown.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

—C'est différent de Lavander, assura Ron.

—Je voulais en être sûr.

—Ah bon?

—Oui.

Harry inspira profondément.

—Je voulais savoir si tu faisais semblant, ou si je pouvais vraiment me mettre à redouter de me retrouver dans un vestiaire de Quidditch en même temps que toi.

Il avait dit ça d'un air calme. Ron sentit comme quelque chose qui se cassait au fond de lui. Si Hermione n'avait pas été si chamboulée, elle aurait probablement fait «Harry! Tu n'as pas honte?»

Ron lança un regard blessé à son meilleur ami —mais pouvait-il encore l'appeler comme ça?

Il se leva et alla rejoindre Draco.

—Viens, _mon bien aimé_, on va prendre l'air!

—Tu ne prends pas ton petit déjeuner? questionna Draco, je n'ai pas oublié que toi, tu manges...

—Je viens d'entendre une série de trucs qui m'ont coupé l'appétit —oui, ça peut m'arriver de ne pas avoir faim!— alors j'aimerais faire un tour dehors. En plus, le temps redevient doux, faut en profiter.

Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur en disant cela, et Draco n'insista pas et le suivit dehors sous les regards intrigués de toute l'école.

—Ça ne te fait rien d'être dévisagé comme ça par tout Poudlard?

—Oh, il m'est déjà arrivé d'être humilié en public...Le premier match Gryffondor-Serpentard l'année passé, ça te dit quelque chose?

Ron aurait voulu ajouter «Et la faute à qui? Qui c'est qui a inventé _Weasley est notre roi_, hein, qui c'est le petit morveux qui m'a descendu devant tout le monde?» Mais il s'en abstint, car se disputer avec Draco ne lui apporterait rien, surtout maintenant qu'il sentait ses amis s'éloigner de lui alors que Draco était la seule personne à rester auprès de lui.

—Tu n'a pas peur du ridicule? reprit le blond.

—Le ridicule de tue pas...Sinon, vu le nombre de fois que ça m'est arrivé, je serais mort à plusieurs reprises...

Draco soupira.

—Je suis désolé, dit-il.

— Pardon?

—Je suis désolé de t'avoir humilié comme ça, avec ma chanson. C'était de la méchanceté gratuite et stupide.

—Ah, tu es capable d'avoir des remords, _toi_?

—Non, mais tu as l'air tellement abattu, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour te remonter le moral!

—Ah, mon état moral t'intéresse?

—Weasley, tu m'aides pas, là!

—Désolé.

Il y eut un silence. Ils s'approchèrent de la petite fontaine au milieu du parc. Draco plongea ses mains dans l'eau après les avoir placées en coupole pour en ramasser un peu et porta le tout à sa bouche.

—Tu bois encore?

—Ouais, répondit Draco après avoir englouti le flot, avoir faim, c'est une sensation un peu désagréable et qui finit par disparaître, mais avoir soif, c'est abominable. Un être humain peu tenir assez longtemps sans manger, mais sans boire...la mort te cueille au bout de quarante jours...

—Je vois...,murmura Ron en regardant Draco se resservir une lampée.

Le Serpentard s'essuya les mains dans un pan de sa chemise et s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine. Le roux resta debout devant lui à l'observer.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Ron ne répondit pas et continua à le dévisager.

—J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

—Non, sur ton visage, il y a de moins en moins de choses. Je n'aurais bientôt plus rien à embrasser à part tes os tous secs!

—Embrasser?

—Pour faire semblant! s'empressa d'ajouter Ron, mais...

—Mais quoi?

—Mais faut que tu te remettes à manger.

—Nan!

—Je fais des efforts, mais je dois dire que ta vue est de plus en plus difficile à supporter.

—Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore capté, je me complais à dégouter les gens, toi comme les autres.

—Je n'éprouve pas du dégout, disons que j'ai mal pour toi.

—Je ne me remettrai pas à manger! T'es pas le premier qui essaye de m'y forcer et il n'y a aucune raison que tu réussisses mieux que les autres!

—Pourquoi pas?

—Chiche.

—C'est un défi?

—Non.

—T'as dit «chiche»...

—C'est PAS un défi, okay?

Ron soupira. Il devait y avoir un moyen pour convaincre l'autre tête de mule de recommencer à se sustenter. Il se rappela le livre qu'il avait lu sur l'anorexie: la solution était d'être fin psychologue, donc, rien n'était impossible. Et d'abord, qui a dit que Ron Weasley n'était pas assez intelligent pour guérir un malade? Est-ce que ça tiendrait vraiment du miracle?

oOoOOOoOo

Ce qui semblait tenir également du miracle, c'était leur couple. Si la plupart des élèves étaient assez crédules —ou tout simplement contents dès que les évènements les plus scoop avaient lieu— les proches de Ron avaient du mal à y croire, en particulier Hermione, Harry et Ginny qui semblaient avoir deviné qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une comédie horrible destinée à blesser Hermione.

Ron se vit alors dans l'urgence de trouver un moyen de prouver son amour inexistant envers Draco au risque de voir son plan échouer. Ce qui signifiait...

Avec Lavander, c'était plus facile, elle n'avait pas joué la comédie, elle, et elle s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser en premier...Il ne fallait pas vraiment espérer que Draco ferait la même chose, aussi Ron songea que c'était à lui de le faire, mais quand?

Ils restèrent néanmoins toute la semaine ensemble, de façon à être vus, mais un soir, peu avant le dîner, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le hall, où quelqu'un de furieux et doué en Sortilèges les attendait pour les punir.

Hermione était baguette levée, en train de dessiner quelque chose dans l'espace au-dessus d'elle avec de grands traits lumineux. Ron comprit.

—Tu prépares _l'Attaque des Canaris 2: le Retour de la Vengeance qui Tue_? Désolé d'être en avance de quelques secondes, tu n'as pas eu le temps de terminer...

Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux sombres.

—Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, Ronald!

—Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

—Si t'as pas compris, c'est que tu es définitivement idiot! Je me demande bien pourquoi je perds mon temps à ça!

—Moi aussi, pour tout dire, je me demande comment tu peux perdre ton temps à me martyriser alors qu'il est évident que tu as mieux à faire avec moi, mais bon, pourquoi à chaque fois que je sors avec quelqu'un, tu décides de me punir comme ça? Où est le mal?

Draco se taisait, c'était une bonne chose, pensait-il, que Ron s'exprime plus. Et puis, si Granger se faisait démolir, ce ne serait pas un spectacle désagréable. Encore un peu, il aurait désiré avoir un cornet de pop corns, mais comme justement il ne mangeait plus, il se dit que l'humiliation de Miss «Je-sais-tout» serait son seul régal.

—Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Ronald ?

—Pourquoi je sors avec des gens? Ben, c'est pas ce que beaucoup d'humains font?

—Tu ne crois pas que tu ne devrais pas sortir..avec quelqu'un d'autre?

—Avec qui? fit Ron en feignant de ne pas savoir où elle voulait en venir.

—Quelqu'un de mieux que Brown ou Malfoy!

—Je te demande pardon, Granger? intervint Draco, tu penses que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui?

—C'est pas vraiment dirigé contre toi, assura Hermione, c'est juste que...il y a une fille très amoureuse de Ron qui éprouve beaucoup de peine à le voir flirter avec d'autres.

—Oh? fit Draco faussement surpris, et bien tant pis pour elle: c'est moi qui l'ai eu!

—Mais elle est amoureuse de lui depuis maintenant deux ans et...

—Et alors, elle aurait du se manifester plus tôt, moi aussi je suis amoureux de lui!

—Mais c'est juste qu'elle était trop occupée pour faire attention à lui, alors, il en profite pour sortir avec d'autres et...

—Qui va à la chasse perd sa place! la nargua le blond.

—Je suis sincèrement désolé, Hermione, dit Ron, et on sentait dans sa voix qu'il l'était vraiment, mais cette fille devra apprendre qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, que je suis libre d'aimer qui je veux et que je ne peux pas me forcer à sortir avec elle.

—Tu sais de qui je parle, Ronald!

Elle le regardait méchamment, sur son visage, on pouvait aisément lire «Misérable, tu m'as trahie, tu es à moi, je t'interdis d'aller voir ailleurs!».

—Je ne te suis pas Hermione, et je ne vois pas de qui tu parles! Mais je ne la comprend pas, car moi, quand j'aime quelqu'un, je me fiche d'être «trop occupé», la personne que j'aime passe avant le reste...

—Vraiment? répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, tu ne te soucies vraiment que de la personne que tu aimes, en ce moment?

«Ben, ouais, je suis en train de jouer une comédie dans le but de te faire ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose qui me dérange, je suis ni plus ni moins qu'en train de te régler ton compte, espèce de garce...euh...je viens vraiment de la traiter de garce, là?»

—Je suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Draco. Moi, par exemple, j'ai des choses assez importantes à faire cette année...

Ron et Hermione pensèrent instinctivement à cette mystérieuse mission de Mangemort et Draco envoya un regard appuyé à la brune pour bien lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avait à faire était cent fois plus préoccupant que d'étudier et de militer pour les Elfes.

—Et franchement, malgré l'ampleur de ce que j'ai à faire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sacrifier tout pour être avec Ron...Que veux-tu Granger, je suis à l'évidence plus malin que cette fille!

«Malfoy est vraiment un bon comédien, on dirait presque qu'il est amoureux de moi pour de vrai et qu'il veut me défendre envers et contre tout. C'est dommage qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit, surtout quand il dit qu'il se sacrifierait tout pour moi.»

—Je ne sais pas, dit Ron, il n'y a personne dans mon entourage qui semble éprouver de l'intérêt pour moi alors...Ou alors elle cache vraiment bien son jeu. Mais si tu sais qui c'est, Hermione, il faut que tu me le dises, comme ça j'irai mettre les choses au clair avec elle, parce que là, je suis avec Draco.

Hermione voyait le monde s'écrouler autour d'elle...Non, pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être de sa faute à elle! Elle était mature, responsable, elle militait pour les Elfes, elle avait les meilleurs résultats de l'école...La fille intelligente de l'histoire ne pouvait pas être celle qui avait merdé...C'était forcément Ron qui avait tort! Lui, tout le monde le prenait pour un crétin jaloux, il ne mesurait pas la chance qu'il avait d'avoir Hermione Granger amoureuse de lui. Et il gâchait tout ça en sortant avec les personnes les plus stupides qu'il trouvait. Quel abruti! Enfin, ce n'est pas étonnant, quand ça va mal dans un couple, c'est toujours de la faute du mec. Les filles sont irréprochables, n'est-ce pas?

—Je te déteste! cria-t-elle alors que ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer.

—Pourquoi?

—Tu ne devrais pas sortir avec lui, c'est pas ce qui était prévu!

—Mais merde, Hermione, je suis libre de sortir avec qui je veux, c'est pas à toi de décider!

—Toi, tu décides bien pour Ginny!

—J'ai arrêté de faire ça et je la laisse tranquille, et puis de toutes façons, elle ne tient pas compte de mon avis. Mais c'est ma sœur, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle. Toi en revanche, tu n'as aucune excuse pour vouloir contrôler ma vie comme ça!

—Je suis ton amie, moi aussi, je m'inquiète!

—Et bien, notre amitié, si tu m'envoies encore un seul de tes saletés de piafs débiles, tu pourras faire une croix dessus...Et cette fois, pour de bon!

Il prit Draco par la main et partit loin d'elle. Il tirait le blond de façon rageuse, Draco sentait presque les ondes de colère émaner de lui.

Elle se mit à pleurer, ils entendirent ses sanglots.

Ron stoppa sa marche et Draco manqua de lui rentrer dedans. L'expression du rouquin changea, la colère céda la place à un étonnement apeuré.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as?

—Elle pleure.

—Oui, j'entends, et quoi? C'est du bon boulot, je dois te féliciter: je l'ai traitée des millions de fois de Sang-de-Bourbe, de Castor et de Je-Sais-Tout, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à la blesser assez pour la faire pleurer. La seule fois où elle a vraiment réagit et m'a giflé, c'était pour Hagrid, mais quand je l'insulte à propos d'elle-même, ça n'a jamais provoqué que son indifférence hautaine envers moi, mais toi...Tu l'as fait chialer! Comment as-tu réussi cet exploit dont je suis incapable?

—Ça, c'est parce qu'elle s'en fiche de son sang, et que tes propos racistes lui font ni chaud ni froid et qu'elle te prend pour un blaireau insignifiant quand tu fais ça, alors que moi, je l'ai attaquée sur des sujets qui lui tiennent à cœur...Mais je devrais être triste! C'est à cause de moi qu'elle pleure!

—Oui, peut-être, mais tu as eu raison de lui dire tout ça, je t'ai dit que même si ça te déchire, il faut que tu te soulages de ce qui te tracasse, même si ça ne lui fait pas plaisir.

—Mais justement, je ne ressens aucune culpabilité.

—Normal, c'est elle qui a tort, elle passe son temps à te faire des reproches, tu as le droit de lui rendre la pareille de temps à autres.

—Oui, mais normalement, j'éprouve de la honte à l'avoir fait pleurer, même si elle le mérite, car je déteste quand elle est triste, surtout à cause de moi...Mais là, je ne ressens rien, c'est la première fois, et ça m'inquiète un peu, tu comprends?

Draco eut un sourire que sa maigreur rendit effrayant, mais Ron devina que ce n'était qu'un sourire de joie sincère. Le blond le serra subitement dans ses bras.

—Oh, Weasley, tout est normal, c'est juste que tu es en train de perdre de ta niaiserie...J'ai bonne influence sur toi.

—Si tu le dis...j'espère en avoir sur toi aussi.

—Ça je ne vois pas comment!

oOoOOOoOo

Au dîner, ils sentaient le regard des autres braqué sur eux.

—Bande d'abrutis, maugréa Draco, puisqu'eux ils sont venus pour manger, qu'ils le fassent, plutôt que de nous reluquer avec leurs yeux de mérous comme si on était des singes savants en cage!

—Laisse-les, ils finiront par nous foutre la paix, tu leur accordes trop d'importance...

Ron fourra sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une praline au gingembre, emballée de rouge.

—Ma parole, tu trimballes ces saloperies partout avec toi?

—Ben quoi, c'est bon?

—Oh, tu me dégoutes! T'as déjà eu ton dîner, en plus.

—Je t'ai déjà expliqué que la gourmandise était une source de plaisir. Je sais que tu ne vois l'alimentation que comme un processus pour «fournir du carburant à ta mécanique» mais moi, c'est pas du tout pour ça, je mange pour éprouver du plaisir.

—Si tu veux jouir, tu peux aller te masturber dans un coin, aussi!

Ron soupira: Draco devenait vraiment aigri. Il voulut lui répliquer quelque chose de méchant et bien senti, mais se rappelant qu'on n'attrapait pas les mouches avec du vinaigre, mais plutôt avec du miel, il eut soudain une idée qui règlerait les deux problèmes à la fois.

Il prit une nouvelle praline, enleva l'emballage orange, et la fourra en bouche, il s'arrangea pour avaler le plus gros mais en garda un peu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour donner à sa langue et à son palais le goût sucré et onctueux du chocolat combiné avec celui pimenté et citronné du gingembre.

Ensuite, il s'assura que Harry, Hermione et Ginny le regardaient à cet instant précis, et le comédien joua le plus grand rôle de sa carrière:

Il passa à nouveau son bras sur l'épaule de Draco qui ne se doutait de rien, il approcha son visage du sien, le blond crut qu'il allait à nouveau lui donner un baiser dans le cou pour faire semblant.

Draco n'aurait su dire si Ron faisait semblant, mais c'était pas dans le cou qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Le goût du gingembre et du chocolat assaillit la langue de Draco alors que Ron la lui tournait dans sa bouche vide. Les deux mains du roux lui caressaient les joues tout en douceur et ses doigts inexpérimentés s'entortillaient dans ses mèches blondes.

Draco était bluffé et ne savait comment réagir. Le goût de la praline imprégnait sa propre salive. Et ce n'était pas un goût désagréable.

Lavander était dégoûtée, les Serpentards aussi, Harry et Ginny ne savaient plus quoi penser et Hermione était furieuse.

Et Ron pensa: «Putain, par Mélusine, j'aime ça!»

Draco cessa le baiser, éberlué. Il reprit contenance et envoyant un regard envenimé à Ron.

—_Mon amour_, viens avec moi dehors, il faut que je te dise un truc...

Ron craignit le pire, mais il le suivit.

Une fois seuls, la bouche de Draco s'ouvrit pour laisser s'échapper un flot ininterrompu d'insultes ignobles, dont certaines un peu surprenantes , mais qu'il prononçait de manière à faire comprendre à Ron que ce n'étaient pas des mots tendres.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, espèce de coprophile?

—Quoi, c'était une mauvaise idée?

—Mais bien sûr que oui, espèce de misérable gastro-entérite humaine!

—Quand t'auras fini de me cracher ta diarrhée verbale à la figure, je pourrais te poser une question?

—J'ai pas fini! Goitre! Cirrhose! Cystite! Trachéoectomie! Hémorroïde!

—Euh...

—C'est quoi ta question?

—T'as pas trouvé ça agréable quand on s'est embrassés?

Draco pinça ses lèvres et tenta d'avadakedavriser Ron avec son regard de tueur. Mais le rouquin ne tomba pas raide mort comme il l'avait espéré, alors il changea de tactique.

—Agréable? Weasley, ton cerveau n'est pas de la taille d'un pois chiche mais d'un grain de poivre, d'un grain de poivre aussi désagréablement piquant que ta praline, _Ginger_! Tu trouves ça agréable? Ce n'était qu'une brève impression que tu as eue parce que tu voulais l'avoir! Mais si tu veux être sûr, il faut retenter l'expérience!

Ron ne comprit pas de suite, quand Draco s'approcha de lui et lui prit le visage dans les mains. Il se laissa faire avec un peu d'appréhension. Draco l'embrassa une seconde fois, dans le but de lui prouver que cela n'était pas agréable.

Mais ça le fut.

Et cette fois, Draco du le reconnaître lui aussi. Il était délicieux, le goût du gingembre.

Le second baiser s'éternisa, le blond y avait prit définitivement goût. Oui, c'était agréable.

Ils cessèrent pour prendre leurs respirations.

—Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille se coucher pour ...réfléchir, murmura Ron.

—Je crois aussi.

Draco sentit alors les coins de sa bouche qui se relevaient tous seuls. Il souriait. Et Ron lui souriait en retour. Son cœur s'enflamma d'un coup, comme la tête d'une allumette.

—Allez, bonne nuit...Draco.

—Bonne nuit...Ron.

oOoOOOoOo

En se couchant ce soir-là, Ron Weasley pensa:

«Espérons que le miracle que j'espère aura lieu.»

oOoOOOoOo

En se couchant ce soir-là, Draco Malfoy pensa:

«Tiens, c'est curieux, j'ai faim. Faim de lui.»

* * *

_C'est avec un soupçon de goût_

_Perché sur ses papilles_

_Que, d'un baiser, le roux_

_L'a ramené à la vie_

_Bons baisers de Rouxssie_

_Des baisers comme les siens_

_Raviraient n'importe qui_

_Mais sauveraient les vauriens_

_Le Beau au Bois Dormant_

_Depuis si longtemps_

_N'attendait qu'un baiser_

_Pour le réveiller_

_Et le refaire manger_

_Ron dit : « Tu dois reprendre goût à la vie_

_Et la croquer à dents pleines_

_Ou ça n'en vaut pas la peine_

_Et tu ne peux rester endormi ! »_

_Bons baisers de Rouxssie_

_Même s'ils ne font pas de bruit_

_Ils réveillent un mort_

_Un mort dans son cercueil d'or_

_Bons baisers de Rouxssie_

_Ils sont bons, ils sont réussis_

_Ils redonnent toute envie_

_Les baisers de ce roux-ci_


	7. The boy in my head

The boy in my head

_The boy in my head_

_Is someone special_

_He lives in my head_

_And mess up my soul_

_He's doing everything_

_What can upset my heart_

_Sweet kisses from him_

_Make me feel the hunger_

_I've spent the night thinking_

_About what's going on_

_Within me_

_Within him_

_Within us_

_What's going on?_

_The boy in my head_

_Eases up my pain_

_Everything he said_

_Kicks my brain_

_Taste of his lips_

_Make me feel the hunger_

_As if there was a jinx_

_In that sweetie ginger_

_I've spent the night thinking_

_About what's going on_

_Within me_

_Within him_

_Within us_

_What's going on?_

_I'm very very hungry_

_Of his kisses_

_It gets me in the guts_

_I'm very very hungry_

_He messed up my clockwork_

_I'm hungry of him_

_

* * *

_

«C'est dingue, ça, il m'a embrassé et maintenant, voilà que c'est le bordel dans ma tête! Et en plus, j'ai faim! C'est nouveau ça, j'ai faim! Et depuis quand? Depuis qu'il m'a embrassé! Comment il a fait ça? C'est quoi ce tour de magie bizarre?»

Draco se retourna dans son lit. D'habitude, il s'emmitouflait très fort dans ses draps, pour espérer ne pas avoir trop froid, mais cette nuit-là, ce fut l'inverse: il avait chaud, très chaud, on aurait dit qu'il y avait une drôle de réaction chimique qui se produisait dans son cerveau et qui dégageait assez de chaleur pour faire en sorte que de la sueur ruisselle un peu partout le long de son corps.

C'était comme avoir la fièvre tout en étant certain de ne pas être malade.

Ça chauffait dans sa tête, les évènements de la journée y tournaient en boucle comme sur un vieux tourne-disque, et il y avait un passage qui avait tendance à se répéter plusieurs fois avant de reprendre, comme si le disque était rayé. Le passage où Ron l'embrassait, leur premier baiser, celui devant tout le monde, celui qui goûtait le gingembre.

Il passa une main fébrile sur son front moite et essaya de décomposer «l'incident» de façon systématique, pour tenter de le comprendre.

«Il s'est approché de moi, très proche, il touchait mon visage avec sa main droite, ses doigts étaient un peu incertains mais il y avait de la douceur dans ce geste, puis, il a réduit l'espace entre nos lèvres au zéro absolu et sans crier gare, il m'a foutu sa langue dans la bouche, et là, il s'est passé un truc en moi...»

Il revoyait à nouveau les coupes de profil comme sur les planches anatomiques: la bouche de Ron qui se mêlait à la sienne, comme s'il essayait de le dévorer, en commençant par ses lèvres, leurs langues qui tissaient de nœuds marins...Puis les particules de gingembre arrivaient comme des boulets de canon microscopiques sur ses papilles, qu'il voyait colorées comme sur les dessins: rouge pour la zone sucrée, vert pour la zone salée, jaune pour l'acide et bleu pour l'amère...et puis les petits signaux lumineux qui parcouraient ses nerfs gustatifs jusqu'à son cerveau qui analysait «Du goût! Du goût! Je connais, ça veut dire: manger, merde, on a oublié comment on faisait ça, ici!»

Et puis, le signal était descendu en bas, dans la poitrine, et son cœur s'était mis à cogner comme un fou contre sa cage thoracique.

Quand Ron avait cessé son baiser, Draco avait eu l'impression de redescendre sur Terre. Et s'il avait voulu l'embrasser en retour peu après, c'était juste à cause des symptômes du manque. Les insultes qui avaient suivi n'étaient qu'une façade.

oOoOOOoOo

De son côté, Ron n'en menait pas large non plus.

«Je croyais avoir menti aux autres quand je leur ai dit que j'étais vraiment amoureux de Draco...Parce que ça fait partie du plan pour rendre Hermione jalouse, et du coup, la question que m'a posée Harry était parfaitement justifiée, mais...

«C'est bizarre...j'en viens à croire que je n'ai pas menti. C'est plutôt comme si mon cerveau n'était pas encore au courant de ce que je ressens pour Draco, et que c'est mon cœur qui a commandé à ma bouche à sa place et m'a fait dire ça.

«Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais une vérité anticipée.

«Oh, non, Merlin, Morgane, et tous les autres! Je suis vraiment amoureux alors?

«Amoureux d'un Malfoy anorexique en plein tourment?

«Mais ce n'était pas prévu! Non, ce que je voulais, moi, c'est jouer la comédie, pour qu'Hermione comprenne le message une fois pour toutes, qu'on se pardonne mutuellement tout ce qu'on s'est fait, mais je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé. Je l'ai trouvé sympa, peut-être, parce qu'il a accepté de me montrer d'autres facettes de lui, qu'il m'a montré ses faiblesses, ses peurs, ses doutes, ses problèmes, toutes ces choses qui le déchirent de l'intérieur mais que jusqu'ici il m'avait toujours cachées sous son masque de morveux au sang-pur?

«En gros, j'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas si différent de moi: on est tous les deux des pauvres garçons à l'esprit pré-formaté par leurs familles qui essayent de survivre dans cette espèce de purée de pois complètement dégueu qui nous sert de quotidien. Aller en cours, faire ses devoirs, s'entraîner à avoir un regard mauvais pour les gens de la Maison ennemie, reproduire inconsciemment les comportements hérités des parents, se faire du mouron pour ceux qui nous sont chers, stresser pour les examens, flirter, obéir aux hormones, tomber amoureux...

«Tomber amoureux.

«A mon avis, le mot-clef dans cette expression, c'est «tomber», car j'ai vraiment l'impression de dégringoler un puits sans fond: si je suis tombé, c'est parce que j'ai été distrait, j'ai baissé ma garde et je n'ai pas regardé où je mettais les pieds, et maintenant, je tombe indéfiniment, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand ça va s'arrêter, mais quand ça arrivera, je suis sûr que je vais me faire très mal, que je vais me fracasser les os contre un sol dur et froid.

«Et donc, je suis amoureux. Je l'ai compris quand on s'est embrassés. La première fois un peu, la seconde carrément. J'ai senti un truc à ce moment-là, et je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être à part l'amour.

«Et Hermione? C'était pas elle que j'étais supposé aimer? C'est quand même à cause d'elle tout ça, c'est pour elle que j'ai monté cette odieuse mise en scène! Mais je ne sais pas, avant, quand je rêvassais en classe ou ce genre de truc, je voyais son visage, elle me souriait, elle me disait que j'étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte plus tôt...Mais maintenant, ce n'est plus à elle que je pense quand mon attention décroche du cours, je vois Draco, qui me fait des clins d'œil malicieux, pour dire qu'il est mon complice, mais complice de quoi? Du mauvais coup qu'on joue à Hermione, ou est-il complice dans le sens que lui partage mes secrets les plus profonds, des secrets que seuls lui et moi sommes autorisés à savoir?

«Je suis moi-même fort étonné de la manière dont je me suis exprimé devant Hermione tout à l'heure...Toutes ces choses, ça faisait un bail que je rêvais de les lui dires, mais je n'y arrivais pas, parce que je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, car pour moi, oser lui dire ce qui me dérange dans son attitude équivaut à la décevoir, mais là...Je me suis senti tout à coup libéré, j'osais tout lui dire! Et qu'est-ce que je lui en ai balancé dans la gueule! Elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle me croyait trop bien dressé et à sa botte pour faire ça, mais non! Et puis, je crois qu'elle a sincèrement besoin que quelqu'un la remette en question de temps en temps, ça ne peut lui faire que du bien!

«Et c'est Malfo...enfin Draco qui m'a inspiré ça? Il avait raison: il faut que je dise ce que je pense, comme lui le fait toujours, sinon, personne ne me respectera jamais, et je passerai éternellement pour l'idiot du village.

«Morgane! Je suis amoureux. Y'a pas de doute, je reconnais tous les symptômes, et pour cause: je les ai autrefois ressentis pour Hermione alors qu'il n'y avait rien pour Lavander, ou encore Fleur ou Krum...

«Je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

«Il a l'air si fragile, si malade, ça me scie en quatre de le voir comme ça. Je veux qu'il guérisse de sa maladie, j'ai trop peur de le casser en mille morceaux si je le touche avec pas assez de prudence. Je veux le protéger.»

oOoOOOoOo

Une fois de plus, Voldemort s'amusait à dérégler Draco et à lui briser les reins et les engrenages pour les envoyer dans tous les sens.

—Ma patience a des limites, morveux! Ça m'énerve déjà de ne pas pouvoir supprimer ce bébé au sang-mêlé que j'ai balafré, mais si en plus toi tu tardes à accomplir ta mission...

Draco voulait implorer sa pitié, mais Voldemort ne possédait pas la capacité d'éprouver de la compassion.

—Je vais te réduire en charpie de métal, insignifiant jouet! criait-il en le démembrant carrément, et après, je m'occuperai de l'imbécile dénué de talent grâce à qui tu as vu le jour, cette immonde tache de Lucius...Et puis, je ferai en sorte qu'aucun sourire ne vienne plus jamais naître sur les lèvres de ta jolie maman!

Draco, dont la tête était détachée du corps, put apercevoir ses parents qui s'étreignaient pour se rassurer. Narcissa pleurait tellement qu'elle ne devait probablement plus rien y voir derrière son rideau de larmes, et elle semblait également incapable de parler. Lucius foudroyait son fils du regard et répétait «Ta faute, ta faute, ta faute!»

Voldemort jetait alors un à un les morceaux de Draco à travers la pièce. Son rire retentissait avec tant d'écho qu'on aurait dit qu'il était un peu partout à la fois. Et puis, le Lord Noir et le couple Malfoy s'en allaient, laissant Draco là, complètement déchiqueté, cassé en mille morceaux.

Une ombre passait à côté de lui, et la voix de Severus Rogue se contentait de ce commentaire:

—Vous êtes un cadavre déjà rongé par les vers.

Et puis il disparaissait.

Draco se retrouvait seul. Il essayait de faire sauter sa tête guillotinée en espérant qu'il trouverait un moyen de réassembler toutes ses pièces détachées, mais sans espoir...

Mais quelqu'un arriva et contempla le champ de bataille avec étonnement.

C'était Ron, il brandissait la clef mécanique de Draco devant lui, la fixant avec curiosité, ensuite, il tournait son regard vers lui et scrutait une à une chaque pièce de la machine humaine qu'il était. Il l'auscultait sous tous les angles, l'étudiait, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il cherchait la faille qui faisait qu'il ne tournait pas rond.

Puis il relevait la tête après son inspection, souriait et disait:

—Tu es cassé, tu ne fonctionnes plus correctement. Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas encore fichu, t'es pas encore bon pour le pilon, parce que moi, je vais te réparer!

—Quoi?

—Tu as des problèmes de mécanique...ça tombe bien: je suis un mécanicien!

La tête de Draco eut le malheur de rouler de manière à ce qu'il ne put voir ce que Ron faisait. Mais il entendit des cliquetis.

—Alors...ceci...ça rentre là...et ça...ah, non, il faut d'abord assembler ça avec ça, et puis alors, je pourrais l'ajouter...

Draco attendit patiemment, il sentait même les mains de Ron qui saisissaient chaque partie de son corps pour la réarranger à l'endroit prévu. Puis sa tête fut soulevée, Ron la transporta et la réajusta sur son corps recomposé.

—Il ne manque plus qu'un truc...

Et le rouquin enfonçait sa clef dans le dos de Draco et le remontait. Chaque tour de clef, un baiser. Et la mécanique se remettait en marche.

Chaque tour de clef, un baiser.

«Mince», pensa-t-il en se réveillant, «Mince, mince, merde! Pourquoi j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse, comme ça?»

oOoOOOoOo

Ron volait.

Ça alors, il y était arrivé, comment cela se faisait-il? Ses pieds ne s'engluaient pas dans la boue, comme d'habitude?

Il se dirigeait vers le soleil, mais celui-ci semblait lui être inaccessible. Plus il avançait, plus l'astre reculait.

Il persévérait, mais à un moment donné, il sentit que quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer plus loin, il se sentait comme un chien qui croit avoir le droit de se promener où il veut mais dont le maître tire brusquement sur la laisse d'un coup sec, pour rappeler à l'animal qu'il n'a pas encore gagné sa liberté.

Il décida de regarder vers le bas pour voir ce qui le retenait ainsi. Il eut une très désagréable surprise: ses pieds étaient toujours ancrés dans le sol. Pourtant il volait, c'était juste qu'il avait réussi à étirer ses chevilles comme du chewing-gum pour pouvoir voltiger un peu plus haut que d'habitude.

En y regardant de plus près, ce n'étaient pas des chevilles, mais des racines, comme celles d'un arbre, fraîchement sorties de la terre mais pas encore complètement.

—C'est quoi ce bordel? se disait-il, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il se réveilla, les mains crispées sur le bord des draps de son lit, et le sang battait contre ses tempes.

«C'était quoi ce cauchemar bizarre?»

Il inspira puis expira profondément.

« Bah...Après tout, les rêves, c'est pas sensé être logique, et puis, pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas d'araignée... »

Il se calma et ses pensées, par un automatisme curieux, se dirigèrent instantanément vers Draco. Ron se dit qu'il voulait le tenir dans ses bras à l'instant, et le serrer très fort, lui dire «Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi, je vais tout faire pour te guérir! Fais-moi confiance, je saurai prendre soin de toi!»

oOoOOOoOo

—Et ben, Ron, t'en fait de belles...,lui dit Neville le lendemain matin.

—Quoi? répondit le rouquin, à moitié réveillé.

Harry, Dean et Seamus étaient déjà partis et ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir.

—Sortir avec Malfoy...

—Ecoute, Neville, je sais qu'il s'est conduit comme un sale type par le passé, toi en particulier, il t'en a fais voir des vertes et des pourries, mais...

—C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

—Ah?

—Il est anorexique, alors j'imagine qu'il ne va pas bien, et que au moins pour ça, je devrais le considérer comme plus humain...Je peux concevoir que son attitude envers moi n'ait été que la conséquence de ce qu'on a essayé de faire de lui et qu'il peut très bien avoir évolué aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs, je suis presque prêt à te croire quand tu dis qu'il a changé...

—Presque?

—Ben, c'est que...Lavander, c'était de la comédie...Qui me dit que tu n'es pas entrain de recommencer?

Ron inspira. La nuit lui avait appris que ce n'était pas une comédie. Dès lors, il se demandait si ça valait vraiment la peine de mentionner le fait qu'il fut un temps où il aimait Hermione et où il s'agissait vraiment d'une comédie...Est-ce que le destin ne semblait pas le diriger vers Draco à présent?

—Ce n'est pas de la comédie...Tu peux me soumettre au véritasérum, tu verrais que je ne te mens pas, Neville...Je suis amoureux de lui.

—Si tu le dis, je te fais confiance.

Ron regarda son ami avec étonnement. Le petit brun avait dit cela avec un calme et une sincérité rassurante.

—Merci, Neville.

—De rien.

—Non, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point je te suis reconnaissant de me croire aussi facilement. Par exemple, Harry, qui est mon meilleur ami depuis notre premier voyage en train, refuse tout bonnement de m'accorder le moindre crédit...et Hermione...

—Hermione est amoureuse de toi, Ron...

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Bien qu'il le savait, Ron se sentait étranger à cette histoire.

—Ah?

—Oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'en veut autant, elle pensait que c'était elle, la première personne que tu embrasserais, alors, d'abord Lavander, et maintenant Malfoy...elle a ressentit ça comme deux trahisons de ta part...

—Des trahisons? Ben voyons, si j'étais officiellement son petit ami et que je me mettais à bécoter quelqu'un d'autre, là, ce serait de la trahison! Mais dis-moi, Neville, ai-je fait ça?

—Non...

—Et ne suis-je pas libre de sortir avec qui je veux, tant qu'elle ne se manifeste pas, qu'elle ne me dit pas clairement «Ron, je veux sortir avec toi»?

—Ben si...

—Si vraiment elle est amoureuse de moi, pourquoi, au lieu de me le dire, elle passe son temps à me négliger, à faire comme si j'étais juste un bouffon?

—Je dois avouer que c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas toujours particulièrement gentille avec toi...Moi, elle m'aide souvent pour mes devoirs, mais toi, parfois, j'ai vu que tu avais besoin d'aide, et elle me disait: « Fais pas attention à lui, il faut qu'il apprenne à ne pas être dépendant des autres!»

—Merci Neville. Mais je crois que je devrais aller la trouver.

—Hein?

—Je dois mettre les choses au point avec elle!

oOoOOOoOo

Cependant, quand il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ce n'est pas Hermione qui l'attendait sur le seuil, mais Draco.

«C'est tellement bizarre, et en même temps tellement naturel, la manière dont il se superpose à elle.»

Dès que leurs regards se rencontrèrent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire de façon idiote alors qu'une sensation de chaleur leur remontait dans les joues.

—Salut, dit le blond d'une voix moins forte qu'à son habitude, il faut qu'on reparle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Ron ne répondit rien. Énoncer ce qui était évident à haute voix était l'une des choses les plus difficiles au monde.

—Je voudrais comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ton petit cerveau malade de Gryffondor...

—Et moi, je voudrais que tu manges.

—Oh, fous-moi la paix avec ça, je suis sérieux!

—Moi aussi.

—On en a déjà parlé.

—On n'en a pas encore parlé _assez_.

— Tu n'y arriveras pas, je te dis!

—Okay, tant pis, alors...

—Quoi? Tu abandonnes?

—Oui, pourquoi? Tu as l'air déçu? Tu n'espérais quand même pas secrètement que je te sauve?

—Me sauver? Pauvre andouille, t'es complètement malade! Personne ne peut me sauver.

—Bien, dans ce cas, je vais sombrer avec toi...comme ça, tu te sentiras moins seul.

—Hein?

—Je vais arrêter de manger, moi aussi!

Ron avait dit ça avec le sourire, comme s'il venait de dire «Je vais aller à Euro Disney!» Draco en revanche ne souriait pas du tout.

—Toi, cesser de manger? Je dois rire, là? Parce que je ne trouve même pas ça drôle!

—C'est pas une blague, je vais vraiment arrêter de manger, pour faire comme toi.

Draco éclata d'un rire qui le rendit effrayant, mais cette fois, Ron ne s'en émut pas.

—Tu ne tiendrais pas un jour sans ramper jusqu'au frigo!

—Tu ne me crois pas capable d'un effort de volonté pareil?

Draco tenta de respirer normalement, et réprima un grognement de douleur: rire devenait douloureux pour ses côtes saillantes. Ron eut l'air de comprendre:

—Tu as mal quand tu ris? Alors, ça, c'est abominable, si tu ne peux même plus rire!

—Raison de plus pour ne pas m'imiter.

—Mais je vais le faire! Je ne veux plus que tu sois seul!

—Bah...essaye, si ça t'amuse, mais moi je ne te donne même pas une journée avant que tu ne changes d'avis!

—Alors, c'est décidé, c'est officiel, et je commence ce matin: je cesse de manger! Et je ne recommencerai à le faire que quand toi, tu recommenceras!

Draco faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire, pour éviter d'avoir mal. Mais il ne se doutait pas que Ron s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'encore plus subjuguant:

—La seule nourriture dont je me contenterai, ce sont tes baisers!

—Quoi?

—Ouais, un par repas: matin, midi, soir...et aussi à 16 heure, mais comme c'est juste le goûter, t'es pas obligé d'y mettre la langue...

—Et il dit ça avec un naturel...

—Je ne plaisante pas, je vais vraiment faire ça. Mais remarque, il y a une différence avec toi: je ne vais pas devenir anorexique mais faire une grève de la faim, c'est pas vraiment pareil...

Draco recommença alors à l'insulter et Ron attendit avec une patience d'ange qu'il ait fini.

—Bon, ben voilà, maintenant, tu es au parfum, et on allait dans la Grande Salle...

—...pour manger? railla le blond.

—Non, il faut que je dise un truc à Hermione, et je vais être odieux avec elle, ce qui risque de donner un orgasme au sadique que tu es, alors, si tu veux venir...

—Ah ouais, d'accord...Mais attends une seconde...t'as rien oublié?

—Quoi?

—Ton petit déjeuner.

Ron n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Draco était déjà entrain de l'embrasser.

* * *

Je suppose que vous avez étés un peu surpris que cette fois, le poème soit dans la langue de Shakespeare...ben, je sais pas pourquoi en fait, comme dans ce cas-là je travaille beaucoup plus sur la forme du texte que sur le fond, et l'inspiration m'est venue en anglais...

De la même manière, le poème du chapitre 9 sera en espagnol, je traduirai pour ceux qui veulent dans mes réponses aux reviews. Et j'ai aussi pensé à un chapitre supplémentaire où je copie-collerai tous les poèmes (car en fait, je les ai tous écrits avant de m'attaquer aux chapitres proprement dits) avec traductions pour les deux qui ne sont pas en français.


	8. Mécaniques synchronisées

Mécaniques synchronisées

—Hermione! appela-t-il en entrant dans la Grande Salle en tirant Draco par la main.

Il alla s'installer près d'elle et de Harry, sous les regards de haine générale.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Ronald? répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

—Oh, ma pauvre, je suis désolé, si j'avais su...

—De quoi?

Ron jeta un œil à Harry et Ginny.

—Euh...je peux te parler en privé?

—Non, pourquoi ? Tu as peur de parler en public, Ronald?

Elle avait reprit le contrôle de sa voix sur le fin de sa réplique, et le toisait à présent de façon narquoise.

—C'est pour toi que je dis ça.

—Parle ici, bougre d'abruti, et tant que tu y es, invite ton Serpentard «à la sustentation contrariée» à se joindre à nous! railla Hermione en crachant ses mots comme si elle les soufflait dans une sarbacane.

—Bon, Hermione, tu viens avec moi, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

—Je ne quitterai pas ma chaise, je suis entrain de manger, et je ne compte pas m'arrêter, _moi_!

—Premièrement, tu es priée de ne pas faire ce genre de réflexion de mauvais goût, et deuxièmement, je croyais que tu préfèrerais qu'on parle de ça seul à seul, mais puisque tu veux un public, tant pis:

—Je suis toute ouïe...

—Je sais que tu es amoureuse de moi...

Hermione plissa les yeux, comme pour dire «Ah, enfin, il a pigé, le crâne de piaf!», et en même temps, ses joues s'empourpraient.

—C'est Neville qui vient de me le dire ce matin.

—Ah, c'était elle? intervint Draco, ça alors, quelle comédienne, elle n'a pas osé avouer, l'autre jour, que la personne qu'elle évoquait n'était autre qu'elle-même! Tout s'explique à présent, tous ces comportements excessifs...

Hermione les regardait tour à tour, cherchant à comprendre à quoi ils jouaient encore.

—Ouais...Franchement, Hermione, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt...Alors que...mais oui, c'était évident, c'est pour ça que tu m'as joué tous ces tours de cochon ...C'était parce que tu étais jalouse! Oh, Hermione, je suis désolé...Ce n'est pas réciproque.

Les yeux d'Hermione perlèrent, elle était sur le point de pleurer mais tâchait de se contenir.

—Tu veux dire...Ronald, franchement...tu...Mais pourquoi? Comment tu peux...

—Ne pas être amoureux de toi? Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à l'être!

—Tu es ignooooobbleeee! cria-t-elle en pleurant cette fois.

—Pardon, Hermione, je suis désolé de te faire ça!

Draco fila une claque sur la nuque de Ron.

— Ne t'excuse pas! Et toi, Granger, je t'interdis de dire qu'il est ignoble! Tu t'es conduite avec lui de manière lamentable, rien que parce que tu étais jalouse, tu l'as blessé physiquement avec tes oiseaux, tu as refusé de lui parler pendant plusieurs mois en fuyant le dialogue sans lui donner la moindre explication, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, car si tu ne voulais pas qu'il sorte avec Brown, t'avais qu'à lui dire au lieu de perdre ton temps à bouquiner. Et là, maintenant qu'il est avec moi, tu essayes de recommencer! Donc, en toute logique, tu devrais lui présenter des excuses! Mais je constate que tu te poses encore en victime et que c'est toi qui en exiges de lui!

—Malfoy, intervint Harry, Mais tu vas la fermer, oui!

—Et ne frappe pas mon frère! renchérit Ginny.

—Potter, toi, tu la fermes, et tu ne parles pas avant d'avoir avaler le toast à moitié mastiqué que tu m'as fait entrevoir en parlant la bouche pleine! Et toi, Miss Ginevra, si je frappe Ron, c'est dans son intérêt: il a la fâcheuse tendance à présenter des excuses quand il devrait plutôt en recevoir, il est beaucoup trop gentil avec la bande d'ingrats que vous constituez! Et ça me fait mal de voir celui que j'aime se faire punir alors que c'est lui qui devrait vous flanquer une bonne dérouillée!

«Celui que j'aime. Celui que j'aime. Celui que j'aime.

«Il a vraiment dit _ça_?» pensa Ron qui avait du mal à respirer, «Enfin, il joue la comédie, je suppose...»

—Il mérite d'être puni car il vient de m'humilier en public! reprit Hermione, les joues inondées.

—Mais par les couilles de Salazar Serpentard, es-tu stupide, Granger? C'est toi qui as demandé à ce que ça soit en public! Mais je suppose que si tu l'as fait, c'est parce que tu croyais que c'était lui qui allait se faire humilier. Même si tu l'aimes, tu veux t'assurer que c'est toi qui domine, parce que tu es une salope de petite castratrice! Tu veux Ron à tes pieds, soumis comme un chien, alors tu as décidé de l'humilier le plus de fois possible, comme ça, après, tu arrives tout sucre tout miel en disant que tu es d'une générosité extrême d'accorder ton amour à cet imbécile de faire-valoir de Potty, Potty qui bouffe encore la bouche ouverte, t'as pas compris que la nourriture me dégoûte, crétin à balafre?

Il se tut car il se rendit compte qu'une partie de la salle l'observait en silence. Seuls les sanglots d'Hermione étaient audibles.

«Mon dieu, est-ce qu'il pense vraiment tout ce qu'il vient de dire?» songea Ron dont le cœur s'enflammait.

Hermione regardait Draco avec toute la haine dont elle était capable, lui qui n'avait jamais éveillé chez elle qu'une indifférence hautaine pour ses invectives de fils à papa, à présent, il serait pour elle celui qui lui a volé son ex-futur-mari, et à sa barbe. Lavander n'avait jamais pris la défense de Ron de façon aussi virulente.

—Allez, viens...,dit Ron à Draco, puisque j'ai déjà eut mon «petit déjeuner», je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

oOoOOOoOo

—Alors, ça t'a plus? demanda Ron une fois qu'ils furent dehors, près de la fontaine.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il pensait qu'humilier Hermione allait lui procurer du plaisir sadique, mais en réalité, durant cette scène, il n'avait éprouvé que de la colère.

Il détestait Granger.

«Elle a osé faire souffrir Ron..._Mon _Ron! Personne n'a le droit de le mettre dans un tel état! Oh, je la hais d'avoir fait ça!

«Bien entendu, si on y réfléchit bien, c'est grâce à elle que Ron est avec moi, mais...de toutes façons, ils sont trop mal assortis pour que leur couple fonctionne...Même si elle avait eu l'intelligence de le traiter mieux, ça aurait cassé à un moment ou un autre et Ron aurait quand même chercher à me sauver après ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmerie, parce que c'est dans sa nature, et le résultat aurait été le même.»

Bien sûr, il pensait avoir peut-être avoir exagérer ses propos, avoir imputé à Hermione des torts qui dépassaient largement la réalité et avoir été trop subjectif, mais, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'idée qu'elle touche à Ron lui insupportait, et du coup, qu'elle lui ait fait du mal devenait une bonne excuse pour l'éloigner de lui et évincer cette rivale...

_Rivale_?

Draco venait-il vraiment de penser _ça_?

On dit même que les anorexiques finissent par ne plus avoir d'émotions et de sentiments, comme si leur corps était diminué au point de ne plus disposer d'assez d'espace pour contenir de l'humanité. Avant l'irruption de Ron dans son quotidien, Draco s'avouait parfois que certaines situations émotives l'indifféraient...Mais là, Ron et Granger lui faisaient beaucoup d'effet...L'une lui inspirait la haine, et l'autre lui inspirait...lui inspirait _quelque chose_ de bizarre qui le chatouillait de l'intérieur.

—Tu ne bois pas?

Ron le tira de ses réflexions.

—Hein?

—Ben, je te suivais, moi, et tu es allé à la fontaine, alors, j'ai pensé que tu voulais boire...Et t'as pas tort, il fait chaud.

—Ah, non, je voulais juste m'asseoir. J'ai une bouteille d'eau minérale dans mon sac, c'est juste que l'autre jour je l'avais oubliée. Et comme celle-ci est potable...

—Je peux en avoir, de cette bouteille?

—Tiens...Mais essaye de t'en trouver une.

—Okay. Merci.

Ron se mit à boire.

—Dis-moi...Tu l'aimes tant que ça, Granger?

—Je ne l'aime plus.

—Quoi?

—Ben, je sais que c'est pour elle que je fais tout ça, mais voilà, j'ai fini par remarquer qu'il y a vraiment un truc qui ne va pas entre elle et moi, ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps m'a ouvert les yeux, et tu as très bien résumé ça tout à l'heure: elle me prend pour son animal de compagnie, elle m'aime mais elle ne veut pas d'un couple équilibré où on se partage le pouvoir, elle veut que je sois un homme soumis. Je n'ai rien contre le féminisme, au contraire, c'est une bonne chose, mais elle se prend pour la reine des Amazones. Comme elle est brillante et renommée et que moi je suis juste l'abruti de faire-valoir dénué de talent, elle se dit que c'est normal et qu'elle est déjà bien gentille d'être amoureuse d'un naze comme moi. Et comme j'ai un complexe d'infériorité depuis ma naissance, j'étais prêt à me contenter de ça, parce que je croyais que je ne méritais pas plus. Et puis ben..._tu _es arrivé...

—Moi?

—Ouais...Tu as beau avoir été un sacré connard, tu as toujours su souligner des vérités dérangeantes me concernant ou concernant Harry ou Hermione...Et avec sincérité en plus...On ne peut pas t'accuser d'être un hypocrite, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point les personnes de ce genre sont rares dans mon entourage. En fait, tu as toujours eu raison de me dire toutes ces horreurs...Parce qu'elles étaient vraies...Et maintenant, j'ai envie de m'affirmer, j'ai envie de leur faire voir ce que j'ai dans le ventre! Moi aussi, je veux être un dominant! Et du coup, je me suis rendu compte qu'Hermione n'était qu'une petite «Je-Sais-Tout» antipathique...Je dis pas que c'est une salope intégrale, elle a même beaucoup de qualités, mais elle n'est pas ce que je recherche.

Draco ne dit rien. En principe, puisque Ron se fichait à présent d'Hermione, le contrat était caduc, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de sortir ensemble.

Enfin, si, mais...

—Passe-moi la bouteille, dit Draco, avant de boire un grand coup, comme ça, il ne fut pas obligé de répondre.

oOoOOOoOo

Minerva McGonagall ne supportait pas qu'on bavarde pendant son cours.

—Weasley, Londubat !

—Excusez-nous, professeur!

Mais néanmoins, ils continuèrent leur petite conversation.

—Répète un peu ça, Ron? Tu es anorexique toi aussi?

—Non, je fais une grève de la faim, nuance! Je veux soigner Draco, mais je me sens obligé d'avoir recours à des méthodes bizarres.

—Je ne te suis pas bien...En quoi ça va le soigner?

—Je ne suis pas Médicomage, et encore moins Psychomage, alors, je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen, c'était de l'accompagner dans son aventure mortelle...

—Je comprends pas...

—Imagine: il est tombé dans un trou, j'essaye de lui envoyer une corde, mais elle est trop courte, alors je descends moi-même dans le trou, en m'agrippant au bord, et je lui tends la main.

—Je ne suis pas convaincu par ta métaphore...Je pense plutôt que tu veux tomber avec lui pour qu'il se sente moins seul au fond de son trou. Tu n'es pas sûr d'être capable de le sauver, alors, tu le rejoins pour le réconforter en espérant qu'à vous deux, en vous serrant les coudes, vous aurez peut-être la force de remonter la pente...

—C'est pas idiot, ce que tu dis...

—Vos gueules! hurla Hermione, et McGonagall fut tellement étonnée qu'elle n'osa pas la gronder.

oOoOOOoOo

L'anorexique finit par prendre plaisir au sabotage, et il en devient vite accro. La non-faim devient sa force motrice et ça lui convient très bien, même s'il sait parfaitement que c'est ce qui aura sa peau tôt ou tard.

Le gréviste de la faim, au contraire, ne retire aucun plaisir de sa privation, il ne devient pas accro, et il a justement envie de se remettre à manger au plus vite. Il continue à crever d'une faim qui grandit de jour en jour, mais il sait que s'il veut que justice soit rendue, il doit faire un effort et se sacrifier.

Et on pouvait dire que Ron Weasley s'y connaissait en sacrifice, voir en courage de manière générale, mais se priver de nourriture était le pire effort de volonté qu'il avait connu. Car c'était quelqu'un qui avait toujours considéré le fait de savourer un aliment délicieux comme une source de jouissance. Et donc, lorsqu'il se sentait anéanti, il n'était pas question qu'en plus de ça il se prive de ce qu'il jugeait si agréable. Bien entendu, tout le monde ne partageait pas cet avis, mais lui, il fonctionnait comme ça.

Et donc, il crevait de faim. A tel point que certaines choses pas du tout comestibles le devenaient. Fouiller dans les poubelles n'avait plus rien de répugnant, se jeter par terre pour lécher de la confiture tombée sur le sol non plus. Mais il fallait résister car il s'était fixé cet objectif, un peu comme une épreuve sportive.

Draco avait toujours raillé le célèbre courage qu'on attribue aux Gryffondors. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'un jour, il allait en profiter. Qu'un jour, un de ces Gryffondors allait utiliser son courage pour lui.

oOoOOOoOo

—C'est dur, hein?

—N'essaye pas de me faire craquer, si je cède à la tentation de manger alors qu'on est seulement au troisième jour, je vais éprouver une honte séculaire, alors arrête d'essayer de me faire échouer!

Ron entreprit d'ignorer la sensation qu'il avait d'avoir un trou à l'intérieur du corps.

—Tes amis se foutent de ta gueule...

—D'abord, je commence sérieusement à douter que ce sont des amis, et ils finiront bien par comprendre que j'en suis capable.

—En tous cas, je ne suis pas le seul à penser que tu es trop gourmand pour y parvenir.

—Ben justement, ma gourmandise rend mon sacrifice encore plus grand, ça devrait suffire à prouver que je suis sérieux!

—Je vois...

—Tu vois quoi?

—Tu as mis le fantasme en action.

—Quoi?

—Ce que tu m'as raconté l'autre jour, avec tes histoires de drogue, de machine sexuelle et de voler jusqu'au soleil...Tu voulais faire quelque chose de stupide pour qu'on te remarque, mais tu n'osais pas parce que tu n'en avais pas le temps...et là, tu as franchi le cap, comme moi...

—On peut voir ça comme ça...Mais c'est pas rien que pour ça, je le fais aussi pour toi.

—Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi ça va m'aider.

—Alors, tu reconnais que tu as besoin d'être aidé?

—Tais-toi, et prend ton dîner, dit le blond en se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

oOoOOOoOo

Cette nuit-là, le rouquin rêva encore qu'il essayait de s'envoler malgré ses pieds amarrés au sol.

Mais cette fois, il fut vraiment en colère de ne pas y arriver, il ne supportait plus cette situation quasi-désespérée qui refusait de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il jeta un regard de défi au soleil, comme pour promettre qu'il parviendrait un jour à l'atteindre, puis il regarda ses pieds et se mit à tirer dessus comme jamais.

Ses chevilles s'étirèrent comme si elles étaient en caoutchouc, elles grandirent, grandirent, elles ne semblaient pas en finir. Mais Ron persévéra, il regarda ses pieds devenus des racines d'arbre qui sortaient de terre, boueuses, gluantes, et continua à tirer. Il y avait bien une fin, il devait y en avoir une! Les racines s'écorchaient, de la sève coulait de ses «blessures», de la sève rouge comme du sang, mais ça ne lui faisait pas mal, à moins que ça ne soit du à l'adrénaline. Il allait les avoir à l'usure.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner car il était presque mort de fatigue, son pied droit émergea du sol, enfin libre, et puis le gauche l'imita aussitôt. La première réaction de Ron fut un cri de victoire, il s'empressa vite de voler vers le ciel pour ne plus à avoir à entendre parler de la Terre.

Puis il ressentit comme un vide, et ses forces semblèrent déserter ses membres, comme si on l'avait privé de l'énergie nécessaire à son entreprise. La Terre hurla comme une plainte qui ressemblait assez aux pleurs de Molly Weasley, aux soupirs de Harry et aux cris de rage d'Hermione, le tout en très déformé, mais il sentait que c'était eux qui regrettaient de le voir partir.

Les racines saignaient toujours, et la vie s'échappait par les écorchures.

Déraciné, il était déraciné. A présent, il était détaché de la Terre nourricière, il était libre, mais il n'avait plus le carburant utile pour vivre. Il pouvait voler, mais pour combien de temps?

Déraciné. Complètement.

Il se réveilla, en sueur. D'après le pâle rayon de lumière qui filtrait par une fente dans son baldaquin, c'était le petit matin. Il s'agrippa très fort à ses couvertures et respira lentement.

L'être humain ressent toujours un besoin d'appartenance, que ce soit à la famille, au clan, au cercle d'ami, au parti politique, au club de supporters... Rares sont ceux qui peuvent endurer la solitude au point de dédaigner l'envie d'être le membre d'une quelconque tribu composée de gens partageant le même système de valeurs, les mêmes passions, les mêmes signes distinctifs...

Ron n'avait pas échappé à la règle: il était fier d'être un Weasley, un Gryffondor, un supporter des Canons de Chudley, l'ami de Harry Potter, le fils de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et des centaines de choses dans ce genre-là et qui déterminaient une bonne partie de son identité, mais...

Mais à présent, ce monde dans lequel il avait vécu depuis sa naissance lui paraissait loin. Harry, Hermione et sa famille semblaient être devenus des étrangers pour lui. Il n'appartenait plus à cet univers-là...

Déraciné. Il s'était arraché d'eux, il n'avait désormais plus aucun lien avec eux.

Maintenant, Draco était sa seule tribu, c'était lui le seul être au monde à lui ressembler, à partager ce qui faisait le plus profond de sa personne. Une tribu de deux personnes, mais tellement semblables.

Le déracinement avait été douloureux et fastidieux, sa liberté lui avait coûté très cher, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait du quitter ses origines, mais c'était nécessaire, maintenant il allait pouvoir faire ce qui lui plairait.

Bien entendu, il n'avait plus d'énergie, puisqu'il avait choisi volontairement de se priver de nourriture, mais il le fallait. Il se replanterait quelque part plus tard, très loin du premier endroit. C'était juste qu'avant de se reposer, il fallait qu'il vole un peu, qu'il touche le soleil, et qu'il retrouve Draco avant que celui-ci ne tombe et ne se tue en s'écrasant contre le sol. Il allait le rattraper en pleine chute et ils iraient tous les deux s'enterrer au calme, pour recommencer à vivre.

Son estomac gargouilla méchamment. Ça acheva de le réveiller.

Il fit une grimace. C'était vraiment difficile d'imposer à son corps ce genre de choses.

oOoOOOoOo

Fatigue, envie de ne rien faire, impression d'être faible comme un bébé qui vient de naître, sensation de fièvre...Et l'envie de se jeter sur la miette de biscuit que cette fille de Serdaigle a malencontreusement laissé tomber par terre.

«Mais comment il fait, Draco, pour supporter ça?»

Harry, Hermione et Ginny avaient décidé de ne plus approcher Ron car il était devenu tellement irritable —surtout en leur présence— qu'il les envoyait bouler dès qu'ils arrivaient. Les profs devaient également subir sa mauvaise humeur. Peu de gens pouvaient espérer parler à Ron sans se faire mordre, parmi lesquelles Neville qui se contentait de lui dire qu'il le trouvait courageux mais qu'il avait mal pour lui, Luna Lovegood qui semblait éprouver une curiosité scientifique pour son cas, et bien sûr Draco, quoi que...le blond parvenait encore à l'énerver, grâce à sa personnalité malfoyenne, on ne se refaisait pas.

Ils étaient tous les deux dehors, et Draco buvait son eau.

—Alors, t'as toujours pas craqué? Ça fait une semaine, je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes, mais...demain tu cèdes, j'en suis sûr...

—Attends, maudit blondinet... Tu aimerais que je craque, mais je ne t'en donnerai pas la satisfaction! Je vais tenir bon, tu vas voir...

—C'est mauvais que tu ne manges plus...

—Et c'est toi qui dis ça?

—J'ai une force mentale que tu n'as pas...

—Là n'est pas la question, c'est mauvais pour tout le monde!

—Alors...

—Je n'arrêterai que quand tu arrêteras! Si je te vois manger, je te jure que je m'y remets...

—Ah, s'il ne te faut que ça...

—Attends un peu...Pas question que tu manges si c'est pour te faire vomir après! C'est de la triche! Si tu veux que je m'y remette, je veux voir un de tes étrons!

—Mais ça va pas, espèce de scatophile? Tu veux que je chie devant tes yeux?

—Ce serait la preuve que tu digères...et je ne suis pas scatophile!

—T'es malade, faut te faire soigner!

—Non, toi, tu as besoin d'être soigné...c'est moi ou ta masse de cheveux diminue?

—Tu me fais chier...

—Ben non, pas encore...

—Épargne-moi ton humour débile, s'il te plaît...

—N'empêche, que tu le veuilles ou non, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision!

—C'est ça...

—Tu ne me crois pas? Et ben, dans ce cas, je vais faire encore pire!

—Pire que ne pas manger?

—Ouais...

Ron sortit sa propre bouteille d'eau, l'ouvrit, et la vida entièrement sur la pelouse.

—Et à part gaspiller l'eau potable, tu fais quoi?

—Grève de la soif.

—Quoi?

—Non seulement, je ne mange plus, mais en plus, je ne bois plus!

—C'est hautement mortel! Rappelle-toi: la mort te cueille au bout de quarante jours...

—A toi de me sauver de la mort, à présent.

oOoOOOoOo

Onzième jour sans manger, quatrième jour sans boire, midi, le soleil était au zénith, mois de juin, 36 °C. On était en plein pendant les examens, mais Ron s'en fichait complètement.

Le Sahara lui tenait lieu de gosier. Un peu comme s'il était enfin parvenu à voler jusqu'au soleil, et qu'il était entrain d'y brûler.

Il s'était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre du parc, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il parviendrait à se remettre debout. Il faisait vraiment chaud, de la sueur lui collait les cheveux et les vêtements, il suffoquait et la tête lui tournait légèrement. Il ôta sa chemise, contrairement à Draco, il n'avait pas encore perdu trop de graisse ou de muscle, plusieurs filles se mirent à glousser de le voir torse nu, et il eut l'hallucination d'être dans un poulailler, entouré de stupides volailles.

—Et, mais arrête ça, espèce d'exhibitionniste! cria une voix féminine furieuse qu'il identifia comme le doux timbre de sa délicieuse petite sœur.

Ginny écarta la foule de filles frétillantes qui s'était formée autour de lui comme des vautours qui attendent que l'homme perdu en plein désert meurt et attrapa son frère par les bras. Il ne se défendit pas, mais éprouva un immense malaise à se retrouver debout. Elle se mit à lui hurler dessus mais il ne comprit aucun des mots qu'elle prononça. Elle lui mit de force sa chemise sur les épaules et il tenta de la reboutonner, agissant comme un automate.

Et puis, il leva la tête et regarda le soleil droit dans les yeux. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

Quand il reprit connaissance, on lui jetait de l'eau à la figure.

—Ron, tu as fait une insolation, lui indiqua Neville, penché sur lui et lui tendant un verre de jus de citrouille.

—Non.

Il repoussa le verre de son ami et se releva, fébrile.

—Il faut que je reste à l'intérieur du château, où il fait bien frais, murmura-t-il avant de s'en aller en titubant.

oOoOOOoOo

—Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux que je te regarde prendre un bain? demanda Draco alors que Ron se déshabillait.

—Parce que je ne suis pas un tricheur, je veux que tu vérifies que je ne te cache rien.

—Je ne comprends toujours pas.

—Je suis parfois tenté de boire l'eau du bain...

Draco poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

—Boire l'eau du bain...Non mais franchement...

—J'essaye de lui donner un goût immonde en y mettant trois tonnes de bain moussant et d'huiles essentielles, mais on ne sait jamais...

—Tu commences à sombrer dans la folie...

—Enfin, bref, c'est pour ça que...eh, mais, t'es en train de me reluquer, là!

—Euh...je...

Ron se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'eau et Draco tenta d'arrêter de rougir.

—C'est juste que tu es toujours bien ...en chair!

Encore un peu et Draco disait «bien foutu».

—Pourtant, t'étais pas gros avant, grâce à ton «super-métabolisme».

—J'ai perdu deux kilos, mais ça ne se voit pas encore...

—Tu t'en sors bien on dirait...

—La faim ça va, mais la soif...En fait, j'ai tellement soif que j'oublie que j'ai faim...

—Pratique. Mais tu sais, je ne vais pas t'accompagner tous les soirs pour te regarder te laver...

—Alors il faudra qu'après la nourriture et la boisson, j'arrête l'hygiène.

—Eurk! Ne te transforme pas en Rogue, s'il te plaît!

—Et plus, comme je ne bois plus, ma sueur devient très concentrée en acide, je risque donc d'avoir des problèmes cutanés...

—C'est bon, je viendrai vérifier tous les jours que tu ne bois pas l'eau du bain, si ça peut te rassurer...Mais pour ne pas perdre mon temps, je me laverai en même temps que toi, ce qui signifie que je t'imposerai la vue de mon corps...enfin de mon squelette.

—Je survivrai. D'ailleurs, tu ne t'es pas encore lavé aujourd'hui.

—Ouais...

Et Draco se déshabilla lentement. Ron fit mine de ne pas le regarder en se concentrant sur le shampooing qu'il s'étalait dans les cheveux. Malheureusement, il le vit quand il entra dans le bain à son tour.

—C'est douloureux pour moi de te voir comme ça. Je veux que tu guérisses.

Le rouquin fixait Draco avec un regard tellement blessé qu'on avait l'impression qu'on était en train de lui planter des couteaux dans les yeux. Le blond ne put se retenir, il s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

—J'ai déjà eu mon dîner, protesta Ron une seconde avant de se laisser faire.

Il prit les épaules de Draco dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

Draco songea que lui et Ron étaient à présent semblables, ils descendaient aux enfers ensemble, ils s'étaient parfaitement synchronisés l'un à l'autre.

oOoOOOoOo

Jouer avec le feu, flirter avec la mort. Ça peut être grisant, surtout quand on finit par vivre dans une sorte de torpeur continue, au seuil de la perte de conscience, comme ce fut le cas de Ron Weasley après le cinquième jour sans boire.

Sans manger, tu peux survivre incroyablement longtemps.

Sans boire, la mort te cueille au bout de quarante jours.

Mais sans boire et sans manger, si tu ne disparais pas en une semaine, c'est presque un miracle!

Draco mesura pleinement la situation quand son compagnon de galère s'effondra pendant un cours. Rogue lui avait demandé d'aller au tableau, et Ron s'était levé avec peine, déjà qu'il n'était parvenu à se traîner depuis son lit jusqu'à la salle de classe que grâce à un effort de volonté vraiment méritoire et qu'il avait manqué de s'endormir sur ses notes à plusieurs reprises, c'était incroyable de le voir se mettre debout.

Même si après trois pas, il avait tourné de l'œil.

Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ernie Macmillan et les trois autres Serpentards qui avaient choisi Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal comme option furent choqués. Rogue se leva et se précipita sur le rouquin inconscient. Puis il leva son regard vers Draco et le toisa comme pour dire «C'est encore de votre faute!».

—Hypotension, il me semble, diagnostiqua Severus, Macmillan, vous qui êtes costaud, portez-le jusqu'à l'infirmerie!

—Monsieur...,dit Draco, Est-ce que je peux y aller aussi?

—Non.

—Mais...

—Non. Potter, au tableau.

oOoOOOoOo

Madame Pomfresh ne s'opposa pas à ce que Draco vienne rendre visite à Ron après les cours.

«C'est la deuxième fois en quelques mois que tu frôles la mort à cause de moi.

«Ma faute.

«Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi, mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas laissé tomber, pour une fois, ton stupide courage, espèce de Gryffondor?

«Ou peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois un Gryffondor. Tes camarades de maison en feraient-ils autant que toi pour moi? Allez, imaginons-nous la scène: Granger me sauverait-elle? Non, elle me laisserait crever. Et Potter? Lui, il m'_aiderait_ à crever, avec un autre _sectumsempra_. Et un Gryffondor adulte, McGonagall, Dumbledore? Ils me regarderaient avec pitié puis m'enverraient à Sainte-Mangouste où je serais seul, entouré de Psychomages sans émotions qui me reluqueraient comme un spécimen de laboratoire et me parleraient comme à un gosse de cinq ans sans régler mon problème.

«Non, il n'y a que toi qui te sois sacrifié pour moi, il n'y a que toi qui sois prêt à m'accompagner dans l'enfer que je me dessine.

«Tu dois vraiment tenir à moi pour faire ça. M'aimes-tu comme je t'aime?»

Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle. Il comprit qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire.

—Madame Pomfresh?

—Oui?

—Vous voulez bien m'apporter tout votre stock de chocolat?

Une seconde larme se joignit à la première.

L'infirmière parut perplexe mais s'exécuta. Ron semblait avoir émergé grâce aux soins qu'on lui avait donnés, et était parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

—Regarde, Ronnie..., dit Draco en se mettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Il empoigna un énorme morceau de chocolat pour le mettre en bouche.

—Regarde, je mange, tu as gagné, je mange! Je vais guérir! Mais toi aussi, hein? T'as pas intérêt à mourir, hein? Me laisse pas seul au monde!

—Draco..., murmura Ron en regardant le blond se gaver sans prendre le moindre soin de manger proprement, s'étalant du chocolat un peu partout, et le visage plongé sous les chutes du Niagara.

—Je mange! Et pas de tricherie! Je te promets que je ne vomirai pas, cette fois! Je t'en fais le serment!

Ron sourit.

—Tu en veux un morceau?

Ron accepta volontiers le carré de chocolat que Draco lui mit en bouche.

—Et bien..., déclara Pomfresh, si je m'attendais à ça...Mais je doute que le chocolat soit suffisant, je vais vous faire monter un repas digne de ce nom, ainsi qu'une bonne bouteille d'eau minérale!

Ils se remirent ainsi tous les deux à manger, même si l'estomac de Draco avait rétréci et ne lui permit pas de se remplir autant que Ron. Ils burent aussi de bon cœur, sous l'œil bienveillant de Pomfresh, puis ils s'endormirent paisiblement dans le même lit, l'infirmière n'osa pas les déranger.

Ron serrait Draco contre lui et avait dissimulé son nez et sa bouche dans ses cheveux fins, car il était occupé à les lui embrasser quand le sommeil l'avait prit.

Le lendemain allait encore apporter son lot d'événements. Et oui, comme si ça pouvait se terminer aussi facilement!

* * *

_Ron s'est encré en lui_

_Ron s'est ancré en lui_

_Il s'est imprimé en lui_

_Il s'est amarré à lui_

_Ils ont mêlé leurs mécaniques_

_Parfaitement symétriques_

_Les engrenages s'imbriquaient_

_Les uns dans les autres_

_Les poulies s'accordaient_

_Les unes avec les autres_

_Et leurs corps s'emmêlaient_

_Comme si ils étaient conçus pour_

_Pour tourner ensemble à jamais_

_Toutes les nuits, tous les jours_

_Il n'y eut plus qu'une seule mécanique_

_Et si quelqu'un les séparait_

_Ça détruirait leurs deux corps à présent synchroniques_

_Sans doute, ils en mourraient_

_Car maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé_

_La clef du système parfait_

_Par faire fonctionner_

_Les engrenages dans le sens qu'il fallait_

_Si on désunissait_

_Leurs âmes corrélaires_

_Ce serait leur causer_

_Des problèmes immunitaires_


	9. Muerte

Muerte

_Amor mío no llores_

_Aunque tus lágrimas_

_Sean las más hermosas_

_Porque prefiero tus sonrisas_

_Amor mío fuiste la luz_

_Que he buscado toda mi vida_

_Y no quiero ser la cruz_

_Que tengas que llevar ahora_

_Fuiste mi enemigo_

_Fuiste mi amigo_

_Y fuiste mi amante_

_Eres todo_

_Amor mío_

_Prefiero morir enseguida, cariño_

_Y te haber encontrado_

_Que vivir un siglo_

_Y nunca te haber conocido_

_No llores, ángel rubio_

_Tu cara es el paraíso_

_Tú me has dado la llave_

_De mi mecánica_

_Siento en mi sangre ahora_

_Tu corazón que late_

_Añoro que por nuestro combate_

_Deba pagar de mis venas_

_Pierdo toda mi sangre_

_Pero no llores_

_No lloras, ángel rubio_

_Tu cara es el paraíso_

_

* * *

_

L'anorexique eut du mal à recommencer à manger. On ne guérissait pas aussi facilement.

En revanche, le gréviste engloutit tout ce qu'il put. Ron avait crevé de faim et de soif, et éprouva un réel soulagement à enfin pouvoir assouvir ses besoins de carburant.

Il fut d'abord victime d'une espèce de crise de potomanie (1): Draco le regarda intrigué avaler le contenu entier d'une bouteille d'eau sans respirer. Après cela, le rouquin s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche et déclara, avec extase:

—C'est la première fois que j'avale autant de liquide non-alcoolisé d'un coup! J'ai eu l'impression de couler à pic dans l'océan, et c'était bon…

Et puis, il mangea comme quatre, en prenant bien soin de savourer. Ron avait toujours eu un côté épicurien.

Draco, en revanche, grignotait avec méfiance, comme s'il redoutait un curieux contrecoup.

—Je suis désolé, je ne parviens pas à faire plus…Mon estomac doit avoir les dimensions d'un dé à coudre…et puis...je ne suis pas sûr de résister à la tentation de _ne pas_ manger, tu vois?

—Mais hier, tu as dévoré une quantité impressionnante de chocolat!

—J'avais peur pour toi. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir par ma faute, alors je me suis forcé. Et puis, quand tu t'es remis à manger, j'aurais pu arrêter, parce que je n'ai pas encore retrouvé le plaisir de manger…Mais en revanche, j'ai vu que toi, tu avais du plaisir à me voir le faire, et moi, j'avais le plaisir de te faire plaisir, alors j'ai continué à me gaver. Je ne sais pas si je suis très clair...

Silence. Implicitement, Draco ne venait ni plus ni moins que d'offrir une preuve d'amour au rouquin. A Ron de jouer, à présent. Il attrapa une petite assiette dans laquelle il y avait un morceau de gâteau et la présenta à Draco, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

—Tu pensais que manger n'était juste qu'un besoin naturel que ressent tout être vivant…Mais je te l'avais bien dit que tu avais tort: c'est une source de plaisir! Regarde cette part de gâteau, en as-tu déjà vu de plus jolie? Regarde ces couleurs: le doré de la pâte, le blanc neigeux de la crème, quelques marbrures noires de chocolat, et sans oublier la framboise posée dessus, avec son rouge-rose foncé et tendre…C'est pas agréable à regarder, ça? Et encore, regarder est une chose, mais goûte plutôt!

Ron prit un peu de gâteau dans sa petite fourchette et la présenta à Draco avec son sourire chaleureux. Le blond ouvrit la bouche et laissa le corps étranger y entrer.

—Il y a là tout un mélange de saveurs, poursuivit le rouquin, certaines neutres, d'autres sucrées, et le chocolat est légèrement amer car il y a beaucoup de cacao...Et puis les textures: la crème est onctueuse et grasse, la pâte craque sous tes dents…C'est pas un plaisir de manger?

—Et la framboise?

—Garde-la pour la fin, c'est le meilleur, mais vas-y, mange!

Il le resservit.

—Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui va se passer une fois que ça sera dans ton estomac, on s'en fiche! Ce qui compte, c'est ta bouche! Tes papilles peuvent te faire jouir!

—Prends-en aussi, je vois bien que tu en meurs d'envie.

Ron rigola et mangea la bouchée suivante. Draco se sentait déjà saturé en revanche, mais n'osait le dire. Ron était si...comment dire? Kamikaze? Il avait failli se tuer, cet idiot. Un idiot adorable, prêt à toutes les conneries pour le sauver lui, Draco Malfoy. En attendant de retrouver l'envie de se remplir l'estomac, Draco éprouvait celle de se remplir le cœur de tout ce que Ron pouvait lui donner...

Madame Pomfresh s'était attendrie devant la scène et les laissait tranquilles, vaquant à ses affaires, sans sourciller au fait que du gâteau n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler «un repas équilibré».

Le professeur Rogue, en revanche, n'avait pas beaucoup aimé de voir un de ses élèves —même un Gryffondor— s'écrouler au milieu de son cours, visiblement parce qu'un certain blond l'avait entraîné dans sa déchéance. Il leur avait foutu la paix pour la nuit, afin qu'ils se reposent, mais se pointa le matin bien décidé à leur faire cesser «cette stupide comédie».

Le tableau qui s'offrit à lui n'avait rien d'une comédie: Draco Malfoy était là, devant lui, et il mangeait. Il mangeait parce que Weasley lui présentait de la nourriture. Devant ce spectacle, l'homme au nez crochu ne sut que dire, tout le sermon qu'il avait préparé se dissipa de son esprit.

—Je me sens barbouillé, se plaignit Draco.

—C'est la crème qui est un peu écœurante sur la fin, c'est normal, c'est pourquoi il faut manger la framboise maintenant, car elle est toute rafraîchissante.

Draco saisit la framboise et entreprit de l'avaler, guettant le sourire qu'il arracherait à Ron par ce procédé. Rogue constata que les deux garçons avaient l'air très heureux. Draco affichait toujours une maigreur affolante et Ron avait commencé à diminuer de volume, et son visage était devenu assez pâle, mais tous deux arboraient le sourire des gens en bonne santé.

Sourire qui disparut néanmoins quand ils remarquèrent la présence de leur professeur. Severus se reprit:

—Ah, vous mangez, Malfoy, c'est nouveau, ça vient de sortir?

—Ouais, ben, c'est pas grâce à vous, répliqua Ron.

—C'est clair renchérit le blond, ce n'est certainement pas vos brimades et vos sourires condescendants qui m'ont incité à changer d'avis!

Rogue sourcilla, mais Pomfresh prenait encore la défense des deux garçons.

—Ça, je vous avais dit, professeur, que c'était pas une bonne idée de traiter Malfoy de cadavre déjà rongé par les vers, ce genre d'image ne peut que donner l'envie de vomir…

—Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait, au juste? fit Rogue en adressant un regard narquois à l'infirmière.

Ron les regarda alternativement et songea au fait qu'il avait réussi là où avaient échoué un professeur de Poudlard et une infirmière diplômée en Médicomagie. Sûr qu'il avait de quoi se sentir fier, car il avait accompli une sorte d'exploit unique.

Comme si sauver Draco lui avait permis de toucher le soleil. En tous cas, le sourire du blond était aussi radieux que l'astre du jour.

Rogue renifla et reprit, de sa voix doucereuse:

—Madame Pomfresh, Weasley…Vous voulez bien sortir un instant. J'ai quelque chose de très privé à communiquer à Monsieur Malfoy.

Pomfresh sortit sans demander son reste —Rogue lui faisait assez peur—, et Ron la suivit, mais non sans jeter un regard d'appréhension au professeur. Il sentait qu'il y avait du Voldemort là-dessous.

—J'me fiche que vous soyez prof, faites-lui du mal et c'est moi qui vous en fait!

Il sortit et Rogue réprima son envie de demander au rouquin la raison de cette audace subite. Il se tourna vers Draco qui sembla tout à coup fort exaspéré et qui lui dit:

—Je sais ce que vous allez dire: j'ai beaucoup de retard dans ma mission, et en plus, je le perds à flirter avec un de nos ennemis…Mais vous savez quoi? Je m'en fous! Si on me tue pour ça, tant pis, car à présent, j'ai vécu des choses intéressantes…Avant, ma vie était plate et réglée comme une mécanique dénuée d'intérêt, mais maintenant…L'anorexie et Ron, deux expériences qui me suffisent amplement à accepter de mourir dans la seconde s'il le faut…Alors, je me fiche de ce qui va m'arriver, j'abandonne la mission…

—Vous êtes vraiment un abruti, Malfoy…Vous savez ce qui va arriver si vous renoncez? Si cela vous est égal de mourir, pensez au moins à vos parents.

Draco eut un frisson dans la gorge en s'imaginant Narcissa en mauvaise posture. Il respira un grand coup.

—Si je meurs, vous prendrez soin de ma mère?

—Si vous mourrez, je meurs aussi, puisque j'aurais failli au Serment Inviolable, alors, vous avez tout intérêt à rester en vie…ne fusse que pour votre chère maman…et pour Weasley…Ne croyez surtout pas qu'il acceptera votre mort sans problème…ni qu'il vous suivra dans l'au-delà rien que pour vos beaux yeux…

—Foutez le camp, murmura Draco.

Rogue s'en alla, satisfait. Il avait raison. Draco s'inquiétait à présent à nouveau pour sa mission et se demanda que faire. S'il abandonnait, qu'allait devenir Narcissa? Et tous ces innocents qui allaient sûrement payer à cause de lui? Et Ron? Pourrait-il mourir par amour pour lui? Peut-être, mais n'était-ce pas extrêmement égoïste et cruel de l'y contraindre?

Ron ne lui avait-il pas démontré que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue si on prenait la peine de la _goûter pleinement_?

Cela lui promettait beaucoup d'instants de réflexion.

oOoOOOoOo

L'endroit le plus calme qu'ils purent trouver était un endroit justement bruyant, rempli de cliquetis incessants.

La Salle de Mécanique, là où se trouvaient tous les engrenages de l'horloge géante qui ornait la plus petite tour de Poudlard.

L'horloge, symbole du temps qui passe. Et il s'en était passé en six mois.

On était le cinq juin, et pour fêter l'anniversaire de Draco, ils avaient décidé de sécher les cours et de passer toute la journée dans la Salle de Mécanique, au milieu des engrenages et des trois aiguilles qui tournaient devant leurs yeux.

Même si Ron ne vouait plus fréquenter plus Harry et Hermione, il était souvent forcé de les côtoyer, et un jour, Harry revint de chez Dumbledore avec quelque chose de _vraiment _intéressant à raconter, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de se débarrasser définitivement de Voldemort. Et si Ron n'avait jamais aimé le Mage Noir, à présent, en plus de le détester tout simplement parce qu'il était un tyran raciste, il le détestait pour une raison plus personnelle: cet enfoiré allait finir par détruire Draco. Aussi, il éprouva beaucoup d'intérêt pour l'affaire des Horcruxes.

Mais contrairement à Harry qui ne voulait mettre personne d'autre au courant et Hermione qui se ralliait naturellement à cet avis, Ron ne put s'empêcher de tout répéter à Draco: tout ce qui pouvait détruire Voldemort et donc sauver Draco était bon à prendre!

—Pourquoi m'as-tu confié tout ça? questionna le blond, couché sur le côté, la tête posée sur les jambes du roux assis en tailleur.

—Et bien parce que cela te fournit une arme contre lui!

—Mais Dumbledore ne voulait pas que…

—Dumbledore s'exprime toujours de façon mystérieuse, et Harry a peut-être compris de travers…

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

—Eh, ben, il est persuadé que lui, moi et Hermione, c'est notre mission secrète de nous occuper de ça! Mais si tu y réfléchis bien, c'est un peu stupide: on a un Mage Noir qui sème la terreur, on désespère de trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser, et quand on en trouve un, il faudrait qu'on limite le nombre de personnes qui auraient le droit de le connaître? Ce n'est pas risquer qu'on se fasse tous tuer et qu'on emporte ce secret dans nos tombes?

—J'imagine qu'il a fait ce choix pour éviter qu'une information aussi dangereuse ne tombe dans l'oreille d'un Mangemort qui irait prévenir le Lord Noir qu'il est en danger et que celui-ci n'échafaude un plan de secours. D'ailleurs, je suis un peu ce genre de personne, ça m'étonne que Potter te l'ait dit, il n'a pas prédit que tu irais me le raconter?

—Je pense qu'il ne me croit toujours pas, qu'il croit que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et que donc, je ne me risquerais pas à te confier cela…Et ben, il s'est planté!

—Une fois de plus…

—Je te fais confiance, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai dit. Je sais que tu n'en parleras à personne. Et puis, je persiste à dire qu'il vaut mieux que tu aies cette arme supplémentaire…tu pourrais même nous aider à rechercher les Horcruxes? Dumbledore en a déjà détruit un, et il a sans doute des idées d'où se trouvent les autres…

—Je ne sais pas, est-ce que ça le ferait, «Draco Malfoy en vadrouille avec le trio d'Or»?

—J'admets que de me retrouver d'une part avec toi, d'une part avec Harry et Hermione, ça risque de faire des étincelles, mais…Si on enterre la hache de guerre pour affronter l'ennemi commun…Et puis, si je suis avec toi, ça m'aidera à les supporter quand ils me prennent la tête…

Draco ne répondit rien, et Ron lui passa affectueusement les doigts dans les cheveux.

—Ron…

Il se releva précipitamment.

—Ecoute, il faut que je te dise un truc…

—Quoi?

Draco sembla alarmé et Ron en fut inquiet.

—C'est vrai que maintenant, j'ai confiance en toi, moi aussi…alors, puisque tu m'as parlé des Horcruxes…Je vais te dire ce que le Lord Noir m'a demandé de faire…Et tu vas comprendre beaucoup de choses à mon avis…et puis aussi, ça veut dire que je vais passer aux aveux…en ce qui concerne toi et…Katie Bell…

—Attends, tu veux dire…

—Oui. Je suis désolé. C'est moi qui t'ai empoisonné, mais je te jure que ce n'est pas toi que je visais…

—Attends, explique-toi un peu là…

Et Draco raconta tout.

Ce que les deux garçons ignoraient, c'était que quelqu'un entendait tout de leur conversation. Et il s'agissait d'un Mangemort.

—Eh ben…, fit Ron.

Durant toute l'explication de Draco, il s'était outragé un peu plus au fur et à mesure. A la fin, il était furieux.

—Mais franchement! C'est du sadisme pur!

—Ne t'énerve pas comme ça.

—Donner ce genre de mission à un ado en guise de premier essai, c'est le symptôme d'une d'un esprit pervers! Il est vraiment atteint, ce type-là!

—Tu en doutais encore?

—Non, mais à chaque fois que j'en apprends un peu plus sur lui, je me dis qu'il ne peut pas faire pire, et je finis toujours par découvrir que si, d'où mon énervement.

—Mais je suis quelqu'un d'assez égocentrique, dans le fond, alors, peut-être que j'en ai fait un peu trop, n'y a-t-il pas d'autres de ses victimes plus à plaindre que moi?

Ron changea son expression de colère pour un sourire réconfortant.

—Draco…S'il y a bien un point positif dans cette histoire, c'est que ça t'a permis de remettre en cause beaucoup de choses autour de toi, mais…Mais là, crois-moi, tu as le droit de te plaindre! Ce type t'a utilisé, à cause de lui tu as sombré dans la dépression et l'anorexie, il t'a même torturé dans tes cauchemars! Et ton père, il est pas tout blanc non plus, au contraire! On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait correctement joué son rôle!

Ron s'arrêta juste pour respirer et reprit:

—Donc, tu as le droit de te rebeller, tu as le droit de péter les plombs, tu as le droit de dire «merde» à tout ce que tu veux, tu as le droit de déverser ta colère sur tous ses abrutis, et tu as le droit de fondre en larmes, si tu veux…En tous cas, si tu veux pleurer, moi, je te prendrai dans mes bras, je sais que ça ne te consolera pas complètement, mais si tu veux…moi, je suis là!

Draco sourit à son tour.

—Je ne crois pas que j'aie envie de pleurer…Je ne vois pourquoi je le ferais alors que je t'ai toi, et que tu me dis tout ça.

oOoOOOoOo

En matière de sang innocent sur les doigts, Severus Rogue s'y connaissait. Cela faisait maintenant seize ans et demi environ que ses mains étaient pleines de celui de Lily. Car il avait entendu la Prophétie faite par Sybille Trelawney et l'avait rapportée à Voldemort en le priant d'épargner la femme qu'il aimait. Ce que le cher Lord ne fit bien évidemment pas. C'est pourquoi Severus avait choisi d'œuvrer pour le Bien et était devenu un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Mais la culpabilité le rongeait chaque jour.

Et encore une fois, il s'apprêtait à commettre quelque chose de pas très joli: il avait entendu tout ce que Draco avait confié à Ron et savait à présent où se trouvait l'armoire à téléportation. Il allait la réparer lui-même et faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard, et puis, il tuerait Dumbledore. Des innocents risquaient encore d'être massacrés, mais il était obligé, car sa mission à lui, c'était de faire ce dont Draco se révèlerait incapable. Et Severus ne le comprenait que trop bien de ne pas avoir envie de le faire, car avoir du sang sur les mains, c'était une punition abominable, on a beau les laver avec les meilleurs savons, les taches rouges du crime ne disparaissent jamais! On ne pouvait pas blâmer Draco de vouloir échapper à pareil châtiment. Le professeur s'était certes montré très dur envers son élève, mais au fond, il avait bien sentit sa douleur, et il ne pouvait pas le réconforter car cela aurait compromis son jeu d'agent-double. Merci à Weasley de s'en être chargé.

Il connaissait bien la version de la Salle-sur-Demande où Draco avait caché l'armoire, car il l'avait déjà utilisée. Il trouva sans peine l'armoire. Elle était presque finie, en fait, il ne restait plus beaucoup de travail à accomplir. Il l'achèverait facilement.

Les Mangemorts pourraient venir à présent. Et Severus allait recouvrir le sang de Lily par une nouvelle couche d'hémoglobine.

oOoOOOoOo

Ron et Draco passaient presque tous leurs temps libres dans la Salle de Mécanique. Ils s'y sentaient bien, à l'écart de monde. Mais ce n'était pas une cachette, et qui voulait leur parler pouvait les retrouver facilement. Et c'est ainsi qu'un jour, deux importuns virent les troubler:

—Alors, Malfoy, tu manges à nouveau? Et Ron aussi à ce que je vois.

—Ben oui, marmonna Ron en regardant Harry et Hermione se diriger vers eux.

—Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Vous séchez encore?

—Ça vous regarde? Fichez-nous la paix!

—C'est pas vrai, gémit Harry, regarde-les, Hermione, on dirait que…On dirait que finalement, Ron ne fait pas semblant!

—Bien sûr que non!

—Mais enfin, Ronald, intervint Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je sortais avec Ginny?

—Ehhh!

—Oui, pardon, Harry, j'ai pris un mauvais exemple, mais…je sais pas, si tu me voyais embrasser Luna ou…Lavander…ou Pansy Parkinson?

—Pour Lovegood, je dirais que c'est pas sympa pour elle de lui faire subir pareil outrage, commenta Draco.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse? répliqua le rouquin, tu espères que je te balance des canaris dans la tronche? Eh, ben non, je me fiche de ta vie sentimentale, ça te regarde…

—Mais…tu…

—Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai fait une scène à cause de Viktor? Ben, j'aurais pas du, je m'en rends compte maintenant, et dorénavant, je ne le ferais plus pour aucun des mecs avec qui tu sortiras…ou des filles…enfin…alors, tâche d'en faire autant et d'arrêter de me violenter à chaque fois que je sors avec quelqu'un, c'est pas tes oignons, d'accord?

—Bon, changeons de sujet, intervint Harry, il se trouve que je dois…hum…

Il hésita, la présence du blond le gênait pour révéler qu'il devait partir avec Dumbledore chercher un nouvel Horcrux.

—Je lui ai dit pour les Horcruxes, dit Ron.

Harry et Hermione ouvrirent grand la bouche et le regardèrent outrés comme un couple de pieuvres furieuses.

—Tu n'as quand même pas…

—Pas de Felix Felicis pour toi! fit Harry.

—Ah, parce que tu comptais m'en donner _pour de vrai_, cette fois?

—Mais enfin, comment as-tu pu révéler ce secret à cette espèce de résidu Scroutt à Pétard purulent?

—Dis donc, Granger, tu t'es vue, espèce de rongeuse mal coiffée?

—Il se tait le rejeton de Mangemort? Ronald, je ne comprends pas que tu puisses aimer cette enflure qui se croit supérieure à cause de son sang! Rappelle-toi la raison pour laquelle on le déteste: c'est un pro-sang-pur! Malgré que je t'en voudrais à mort jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et que je ne pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir trahie, j'espère quand même que tu n'es pas amoureux d'un type qui m'appelle «Sang-de-Bourbe»!

Elle reprit sa respiration.

—Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'il l'a fait? En deuxième? Tu n'avais pas trop apprécié, non? C'est l'une des fois où je t'ai vu le plus en colère, mais…Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Où est passé le Ron Weasley qui se ridiculisait pour moi avec sa baguette cassée? Il a disparu? Tu es devenu un sale enfoiré raciste, comme lui, c'est ça?

—Non, pas du tout, je t'interdis de penser ça! Je te défendrai toujours contre les insultes de ce genre, même si tu n'es plus une amie désormais, je ne peux toujours pas supporter d'entendre ce genre d'abominations! Draco n'est pas…

Mais le blond le fit taire d'un geste de la main et durcit ses traits, reprenant le visage de peste que le trio lui avait toujours connu, et s'approcha d'Hermione:

—Je suis un sale con qui ignore le sens du mot _tolérance_? Je suis quelqu'un qui méprise la différence, croit que certains sont supérieurs à d'autres, etc.? Je suis un enfoiré de raciste, quoi? C'est ça que tu veux dire, Granger? Hein? Soit, c'est vrai, j'étais comme ça avant, j'ai été très con, je l'avoue, mais…Qui peut se vanter de n'avoir aucun préjugé?

—Des tas de gens sauf toi! répliqua-t-elle farouchement.

—Ben voyons…Penser que tu es parfaitement clean, que ta vision du monde est plus correcte qu'une autre parce que toi, tu défends toujours la tolérance, est-ce que ce n'est pas déjà un préjugé?

—Arrête ces enfantillages, Malfoy, tu dis n'importe quoi!

—La tolérance, un enfantillage? Pourquoi pas, après tout, le racisme et assimilés, c'est une invention d'adultes…Mais ce que je veux dire, Granger, c'est que tu n'es pas plus dépourvue de préjugés que qui que soit. Tout le monde en éprouve, inconscients ou non, assumés ou non, et tu n'y échappes pas.

—Et tu peux me dire en quoi je me suis un jour montrée intolérante?

—Tu crois peut-être que parce que tu cries sur tous les toits ta fierté d'être d'origine moldue et que tu milites pour les Elfes que ça fait de toi une petite sainte courageuse? Toi aussi, vois-tu, tu te laisses parfois abuser par des clichés, des idées reçues!

—C'est ridicule!

—Un exemple? D'accord. Quand Ombrage a viré Trelawney et que celle-ci a été remplacée par Firenze, une fille —une des jumelles Pathil, je crois – t'avait demandé si tu ne regrettais pas d'avoir abandonné la Divination, le hasard a fait que je t'observais, et tu as répondu: «Je n'ai jamais aimé les_ chevaux_!»

—Et alors?

A ces côtés, Harry semblait avoir compris où Draco voulait en venir, mais il était hors de question pour lui de prendre parti contre Hermione. Alors ce fut Ron qui prit la parole:

—Hermione, tu ne vois pas?

—Non, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il me parle de ça! Mais vas-y, dis-le moi, Ronald, si toi tu sais!

—Et bien, à ce moment-là, tu as tout bonnement traité Firenze de vulgaire canasson, alors que c'est un Centaure, c'est-à-dire une créature magique très intelligente, et qui mériterait autant ton respect que les Elfes. Mais les Elfes sont de pauvres petites créatures réduites à l'esclavage, alors tu prends leur défense, même s'ils te disent qu'ils n'en veulent pas, mais les Centaures…Ils sont plutôt doués en Divination, mais tu as toujours éprouvé du mépris pour cette discipline, à cause de tes a priori négatifs envers l'irrationnel, alors…Pourquoi défendrais-tu des créatures brillantes mais dont l'avis est opposé au tien?

—Parvati avait dit ça pour m'énerver, alors, je l'ai remise à sa place! Je n'ai fait que me défendre!

—Curieux, d'habitude, tu ne prends pas la peine de répondre aux gens, tu préfères les ignorer avec l'air de dire: «La bave du vilain crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe!» Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ignorée?

—Tu ne comprends pas qu'elle m'avait attaquée sur un sujet sensible?

Draco reprit la parole:

—Ça ne te donnait pas le droit de faire un amalgame douteux entre Centaures et chevaux, Granger! Te rends-tu compte que tu as fais exactement la même chose que moi quand je disais que tu ne devrais pas étudier à Poudlard car c'est une école de sorciers et que toi tu es aussi moldue que tes parents le sont?

—Ce n'est pas pareil !

—Si, et sur ce point, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Ombrage!

—Ombrage dont tu t'es débarrassée grâce au Centaures, même si ceux-ci ont peu apprécié que tu les utilises pour le sale boulot, renchérit Ron.

—Mais Ronald, pourquoi prends-tu sa défense, c'est Malfoy, bon sang, ouvre les yeux!

—Je sais qui il est, et ça ne change rien au fait qu'il a raison!

—Tu ne vas quand même pas remettre en cause mon sens de la tolérance à cause d'une malheureuse histoire?

—Il n'y a pas que ça, Hermione, poursuivit le roux, tu te rappelles dans la Cabane Hurlante en troisième? On était tous les trois face à Sirius, on ignorait encore son innocence, et quand Lupin s'est mis à le défendre, tu n'as fait ni plus ni moins que de crier «Harry, n'écoute pas ce qu'il te dit, c'est un _loup-garou_!». C'était pas très tolérant envers ce brave Remus! Tu aurais pu trouver des tas d'autres arguments pour dissuader Harry de l'écouter comme «Nous ne connaissons pas encore bien le professeur Lupin, peut-être nous cache t'il des choses pas très nettes.» ou encore «Il a l'air d'être de mèche avec Sirius Black (que nous considérions encore comme un ennemi à ce moment-là)»...Mais à la place, tu as choisi d'utiliser sa lycanthropie pour le discréditer...

—Tu vois, Granger? repris Draco, tu es loin d'être clean, et j'ajouterais qu'en tant que fille de Moldus, tu vois forcément l'intolérance d'un mauvais œil puisque tu la subis, mais que se serait-il passé si tu avais été une sang-pur, et que tu avais grandi dans une famille comme la mienne, honnêtement, pourrais-tu affirmer que ton avis ne serait pas différent?

—Tous les sang-purs ne sont pas des salauds comme toi, Malfoy!

—Hermione, intervint Ron, tu sais moi, il y a des fois où je me fais justement cette réflexion: si j'avais grandi chez les Malfoy, qui serai-je? Je peux me vanter d'avoir une famille assez tolérante, même si à ce niveau-là elle est loin d'être parfaite. Tu sais que ma mère rêve d'avoir un Elfe pour faire le ménage à sa place? Et crois-moi, l'idée de pratiquer l'esclavage ne l'effleure même pas! Et moi-même, bien qu'en temps que prototype de «traître à son sang», il m'est arrivé de faire des remarques pleines de préjugés comme celles dont on vient de te parler...

—Tu vois Granger, si tu veux trouver quelqu'un qui possède un grand sens de la tolérance, ne vas pas voir du côté des opprimés, car pour eux, c'est facile, mais plutôt des oppresseurs, de ceux qui sont nés pour faire du mal aux autres mais parmi lesquels il y quelques héros qui comprennent que c'est mal, et qui en plus ont le courage de s'opposer à leurs paires!

—Sincèrement Hermione, nous sommes tous conditionnés par la société, on a tous des préjugés, mais pas forcément les mêmes, moi par exemple, j'ai toujours pensé que les Serpentards étaient forcément tous des suppôts de Satan, et c'est grâce à Draco que j'ai compris que j'avais tort…Sérieusement, ils sont rares, ceux qui ont assez de «couilles» pour se rebeller, la preuve, c'est qu'à part Sirius, personne ne me vient à l'esprit…

—Bon, et Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à dire? reprit Draco, se rappelant que Harry avait une révélation à faire.

—Je ne te le dirai certainement pas à toi!

—Est-ce qu'il va y avoir du danger? s'enquit Ron.

—Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, mais ça ne te concerne plus, _Weasley_!

Le ton de Harry avait été cinglant, mais Ron ne se laissa pas démonter.

—Donc, tu te fiches que je sois en danger ou non? Bien, visiblement, celui qui abandonne ses amis n'est pas celui qu'on croit, vu que moi en tous cas, je te défendrai toujours si on essaye de te tuer…C'est plus réciproque, hein? Tu n'en as plus rien à foutre de moi? Mais est-ce vraiment nouveau, au fond? T'es-tu vraiment un jour soucié de moi et de mon bien-être, ou n'as-tu fait que te préoccuper de toi depuis tout ce temps? Et Draco, tu le détestes, ça je sais, mais es-tu prêt à le laisser tomber face au danger? Tu n'as pas plus de respect pour la vie humaine?

—Non, répondit Draco, car maintenant, moi aussi j'ai une cicatrice, en plein sur la poitrine, grâce à son magnifique _sectumsempra_! Je crois bien que pour Potter, je ne suis même pas digne de vivre…enfin, il s'en fout, je suis trop insignifiant comparé au Lord Noir…Il risque de se ramener ici, celui-là, au fait…Je ne sais pas quand, un conseil, surveillez Rogue, il serait bien capable de le faire venir…

—Sale petit…, commença Harry, mais il s'interrompit en voyant qu'Hermione pleurait.

—Laisse tomber, Harry, Ron, _notre Ron_ nous a trahis…

Ron soupira, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'essayer de s'expliquer.

—Il est têtu, borné, il ne se rend pas compte de ce qui se passe autour de lui, il ne prend pas en compte ce que je ressens, il ne fait pas attention à nous, il enchaîne bêtise sur bêtise et…

Ron se tourna vers Draco, exaspéré.

—T'as pas une idée, toi, pour qu'elle pige enfin mon point de vue? Parce que moi, je suis à court!

—Hum…j'en ai une, c'est pas moi qui ferais ça, parce que ce n'est pas dans ma nature, mais toi, en revanche…

—Quoi?

—Dis-lui la vérité.

Harry et Hermione ouvrirent grand leurs yeux.

—Et bien, Ron, tu ne veux pas leur dire?

Ron parut quelque peu nerveux, il inspira profondément.

—Nous dire quoi? fit Hermione en levant un sourcil.

—Faut leur dire maintenant?

Draco haussa les épaules

—Ben en fait, c'est toi qui vois…quand tu te sens prêt…Mais tu peux aussi ne jamais leur dire et les laisser avec ce doute pour l'éternité! Moi personnellement, je trouverais ça très drôle, mais bon…

—C'est pas vraiment le moment idéal, mais…Si ça trouve, je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de le faire…

—Mais de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent? chuchota Hermione à Harry.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et prit un sourire radieux:

—Bon, je vais être honnête, Hermione, je te dois bien ça: oui, j'ai été amoureux de toi, un temps, oui, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas voir que tu l'étais aussi de moi et c'était vraiment honteux de ma part…

Hermione sourit, se sentant déjà un peu plus victorieuse.

—Mais premièrement, tu as fait exactement la même chose avec moi, et du coup je te trouve très hypocrite de m'accuser de trahison et de te venger de moi avec tes combines mesquines avec McLaggen etc., et tu es la seule de nous deux qui soit allée jusqu'à utiliser la violence physique sur moi avec tes oiseaux, et deuxièmement, aujourd'hui, c'est fini, je ne ressens plus rien pour toi…

—Quoi?

Le sourire de la seconde précédente s'était évaporé.

—Oui…Je ne vais pas dire que tu es la seule fautive, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec toi, et j'ai toujours imploré ton pardon pour être un con, un macho et tout ce que tu veux…C'est juste que je me suis beaucoup amélioré pour toi et qu'on dirait que ça ne te fait rien…Donc, je ne suis pas blanc comme neige, j'en ai bien conscience, mais toi non plus, et même si je t'aimais, j'ai toujours eu un certain ressentiment envers toi, et depuis le début de cette année, ton attitude l'a tellement accentué que je me suis mis à te haïr tout en t'aimant…Et à présent, je suis guéri de ses deux sentiments…

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent, mais la phrase suivante de Ron fut celle qui la tua sentimentalement pour les quelques années à suivre:

—Hermione, tu m'inspires l'indifférence à présent.

Un jour, un autre jeune homme la ressuscitera, mais sur le moment, elle n'entendit plus rien d'autre et demeura comme muette. Aussi, elle ne prêta pas attention à l'éternelle répartie blessante du Serpentard:

—Il t'a vraiment aimée, je peux te l'assurer…Tu vois qu'il n'est pas superficiel, puisqu'il peut aussi aimer les moches?

Hermione et Harry avaient la bouche grande ouverte, Draco aurait voulu leur dire que ça leur donnait l'air stupide, mais il préférait attendre que Ron donne le coup de grâce:

—Je suis sorti de ton emprise, tu ne me feras plus chier! conclut-il. Et quant au meilleur ami qui a peur de se retrouver avec moi dans un vestiaire de Quidditch, no comment! Et encore, je serais ravi de te sauter dessus quand tu te déshabilles rien que pour te flanquer la frousse, comme ça au moins, pour une fois, tu ferais attention à moi, tu ne m'ignorerais pas!

—T'ignorer?

—Oh, fais pas comme si t'étais pas au courant que j'en ai marre d'être toujours dans l'ombre. Qui ne le sait pas? C'est juste que ça t'arrange bien, sinon, t'aurais déjà fait en sorte que ça change...

—Tu es aigri, Ron, tu es dévoré de jalousie! dit Harry, tu ne vas quand même pas me refaire le coup de la Coupe de Feu?

—Mais laisse-le, Scarface! intervint Draco, Moi, je comprends parfaitement sa jalousie, et si vous vous mettiez à sa place ne fusse qu'une seconde, vous comprendriez!

Harry se renfrogna.

—Viens, Hermione, on a plus rien à faire avec lui. _Il ne vaut pas mieux que Malfoy, à présent._

Il la tira par la main, car elle semblait avoir du mal à marcher.

oOoOOOoOo

Deux heures plus tard, Draco songea que la trotteuse de la grande horloge de la Salle de Mécanique débitait un compte à rebours.

—Ça vient, je le sens, c'est inéluctable, ça va se passer aujourd'hui…

—T'es sûr? demanda Ron.

—Ouais…Rogue est mauvais, mais c'est un type intelligent et déterminé…Il ne devrait pas mettre beaucoup de temps à faire le boulot que je devais accomplir…

—Ouais, en plus, Dumbledore s'est encore absenté…et Harry est avec lui…L'instant rêvé pour créer un massacre avec plein de Mangemorts!

—Ron…On va venir me chercher pour que je tue Dumbledore et franchement…Je ne sais pas quelle attitude adopter au moment de vérité…

—Il n'est pas question que Dumbledore meurt…ce serait un pas de plus vers la victoire de Tu-Sais-Qui…

—Ils vont me forcer à le faire!

—Mais as-tu vraiment envie de devenir un meurtrier?

—Non, bien sûr que non! Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, et si je ne le fais pas, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer? Imagine, je me révèle incapable de le faire, alors, Rogue ou un autre Mangemort présent va penser que c'est parce que j'ai besoin qu'on m'apprenne à le faire alors, il va sortir sa baguette et la braquer…sur toi, par exemple! Je ne le supporterais pas!

—Alors fuis!

—Quoi?

—Pars vite avant qu'ils n'arrivent, et essaye de te cacher quelque part…

—Rogue sait que je t'aime et il se vengera sur toi!

Ron respira un grand coup.

—Alors, on va fuir tous les deux et…

Il s'interrompit. Son visage était tourné de façon à regarder le monde extérieur entre les aiguilles de l'horloge, et il vit ce qui se passait au dehors…

—Merde…Ils sont déjà là!

—Quoi?

Draco alla se placer à côté de lui pour observer le spectacle: le parc de Poudlard grouillait de silhouettes encapuchonnées.

—Mais…ton armoire à téléportation, elle est dans la Salle-sur-Demande, non? Pas dans le parc!

—Ce n'est qu'une partie des Mangemorts, souffla Draco, Ils viennent de sortir du château pour affronter ces types qui arrivent, là…

—L'Ordre du Phénix! s'écria Ron en reconnaissant Remus Lupin et Alastor Maugrey.

—Il doit y en avoir encore plus à l'intérieur du château…

Et tout à coup, il leur sembla que le sol tremblait, comme si un monstre se cachait en-dessous de leurs pieds. La Salle de Mécanique leur avait assuré l'isolement du monde et la tranquillité. Que s'était-il passé ainsi à leur insu? Qu'allaient-ils découvrir s'ils sortaient de leur bulle confortable? L'Enfer? Et combien de temps allait s'écouler avant qu'un Mangemort ne les trouve, comme Harry et Hermione un peu plus tôt?

Réponse: quelques secondes.

Un éclair de lumière magique frappa le cœur des engrenages de l'horloge et celle-ci se démantela dans le plus grand fracas. Ron tira Draco sur le côté pour lui éviter de se faire embrocher sur l'aiguille des minutes alors que lui-même manqua d'être assommé par un engrenage.

Tout partait en vrille, et Draco eut l'impression qu'un de ses cauchemars avait prit forme dans la réalité. Tous ces engrenages qui volaient dans tous les sens…

Ils se retournèrent une fois que le remue-ménage fut calmé et contemplèrent le Mangemort au visage dissimulé sous sa capuche.

—Eh, Lucius, j'ai trouvé ton fils! rugit-il.

—Ah oui?

Draco sentit son sang se glacer quand le visage de son père apparut. Celui-ci le contempla avec un sourire froid et satisfait. Et pour parachever son malheur, Rogue apparut derrière lui.

—Il est temps, d'accomplir, ta mission, Draco…

—Non! s'écria-t-il, et puis sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Le Mangemort non identifié le saisit fermement par le bras.

—Lâchez-le! intervint Ron.

Il attrapa Draco par son autre bras mais Lucius le repoussa grâce à un sort de Répulsion. Le Mangemort emmena Draco qui se débattait et Rogue les suivit.

Ron se releva, mais Lucius était resté pour lui lancer un autre sort, plus violent, qui l'envoya voler dans le tas d'engrenages de la défunte horloge. Le rouquin se saisit de sa baguette, mais Lucius le désarma aussitôt. Ensuite le blond se pencha au-dessus de lui, baguette levée. La main de Ron chercha à tâtons une arme improvisée…Elle rencontra la trotteuse.

—Ah, les Weasley, j'ai toujours éprouvé un dégoût profond pour cette vermine! Pourquoi les dératiseurs ne s'occupent pas également de toi et de ta famille, je me le deman…

BANG!

Lucius n'alla pas plus loin, interrompu par la trotteuse dont Ron se servit pour lui assené un coup violent à la tête. Le Mangemort blond tomba et Ron se releva avant de lui porter un nouveau coup qui l'assomma pour de bon.

Ron ramassa sa baguette et contempla Lucius inconscient.

—Vaincu sans magie…grâce à un mode de combat moldu…Tu vois que mon père a raison d'accorder de l'intérêt aux Moldus, gros naze? Ils ne sont pas si mal!

Il fixa quelques instants la trotteuse dont la pointe pouvait très bien tuer Lucius si on la lui enfonçait dans un organe vital…

Il finit par reposer son arme, car lui non plus ne pouvait se résoudre à devenir un meurtrier.

Il sortit de la Salle de Mécanique et constata qu'effectivement, c'était l'Enfer. On se serait cru dans une fourmilière démoniaque: des sorts fusaient de toutes parts, des gens se battaient à mort. Ron se lança dans l'exploration de l'entièreté du château afin de retrouver Draco, courant entre les pluies de sortilèges et les étincelles de violence.

Il finit par le retrouver, ainsi que Rogue, l'autre Mangemort et un troisième, et à leurs pieds gisait, vulnérable et misérable…Dumbledore.

Les deux Mangemorts se révélèrent être Alecto et Amycus Carrow, mais ni eux, ni Rogue, ni Draco, ni leur future victime n'avaient vu Ron arriver et il se cacha derrière l'angle d'un couloir.

Draco tenait fermement sa baguette et ses doigts tremblaient en se resserrant dessus. Il regarda Dumbledore qui était à sa merci, servi sur un plateau d'argent par les Mangemorts.

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Définitivement pas.

Le vieil homme le lorgna à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes, mais ce n'est pas à lui qu'il s'adressa.

—Severus, s'il vous plait…

Ron retint son souffla, le cœur affolé, et puis il vit ce qui se passa: Draco fut mis à l'écart et Rogue lança le sortilège de mort sur le directeur. Draco sursauta de peur et fut plongé dans l'effroi quand il du contempler le visage du décédé. Regarder la mort en face, c'était terrible.

Ron se sentit comme paralysé par la scène, et il ne voyait pas comment agir pour arracher Draco aux griffes des Mangemorts, et plus que tout, il essayait de digérer l'information «Dumbledore est mort».

Les Carrow jubilèrent et juste après ils s'en allèrent en poussant des cris de bonheur apparentés à ceux d'un animal. Ron se cacha un peu plus pour les laisser passer, et puis il se demanda, maintenant qu'il ne restait plus que Rogue, s'il aurait le courage d'affronter cet assassin qui détenait encore Draco.

Le Maître des Potions devait être en train de se faire violence pour garder un visage impassible, il se contenta de tirer par l'épaule un Draco tremblotant qui ne savait plus parler. Ron les laissa passer aussi, puis, il sortit de sa cachette pour se lancer à leurs trousses. Tant pis si Rogue était dangereux, pas question de laisser Draco avec ce type-là.

Mais il se heurta à quelque chose qui manqua de le faire tomber dans son élan.

Il regarda autour de lui quelle était la cause du choc mais ne vit rien. Il comprit…

—Je vois…

Il lança ses bras en avant et finit par attraper le tissus et tira dessus. La Cape d'Invisibilité découvrit entièrement son porteur.

—Harry…tu…tu…as vu? Dumbledore...

—Oui, j'ai assisté impuissant à cette abominable scène! Je vais exploser cette bande de conards!

—Mais attend…Tu as vu…Draco n'a rien fait…il…

Mais le binoclard s'était déjà lancé à la poursuite de Rogue et Draco, et Ron le coursa à son tour.

—Attends, Harry, ne fais pas de mal à Draco!

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dehors, Harry tenta d'envoyer un Levicorpus sur Rogue qui l'évita superbement avant de narguer Harry en lui expliquant que le Prince au Sang-Mêlé, c'était lui! Draco se retourna et regarda Harry avec appréhension. Ron arriva et se jeta sur son ancien meilleur ami pour l'immobiliser, mais celui-ci se dégagea.

—Harry, laisse Draco tranquille! Explose Rogue si t'as envie, mais pas touche à Dra…

—Fous-moi la paix, Weasley! répliqua le balafré en le repoussant.

Harry se jeta sur Draco, à défaut de pouvoir atteindre Rogue.

—Bande d'assassins! Vous avez tué un génie, vous en avez conscience?

Ron tenta de s'interposer, mais Harry avait déjà levé sa baguette.

—Reprends-en un peu, Malfoy, _Sectumsempra_!

—Non, Harry!

—Potter, arrêtez de me piquer mes sorts! grogna Rogue.

Harry avait espérer voir le corps gisant à ses pieds de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à mourir, comme lui avait vu expirer Dumbledore quelques instants plus tôt. Il voulait contempler le visage livide de celui qui perdait son sang, entouré de cheveux blonds…

Mais il vit le corps gisant à ses pieds de quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à mourir, comme il put contempler le visage livide de celui qui perdait son sang, entouré de cheveux _roux_...

Ron avait servi de bouclier à Draco et avait reçut le sortilège en plein ventre. Harry lâcha sa baguette et cessa de respirer devant l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre…Contrairement à son premier _sectumsempra_, qui avait atterri dans la poitrine de Draco, cette fois, il avait touché l'abdomen, ce qui fit qu'il put voir à quoi ressemblait un intestin grêle s'échappant d'une plaie de son propriétaire…Ron s'était écroulé par terre , respirait de façon saccadée, et du sang apparaissait au coin de sa bouche.

Harry ne sut plus comment agir…Pourquoi Ron s'était-il interposé? Pourquoi voulait-il protéger cette immonde petite fouine blonde? Comment Ron était-il passé de son fidèle meilleur ami à un amoureux prêt à mourir pour ce satané Malfoy? Harry sentait qu'il avait commis une erreur avec Ron…Il devait avoir loupé quelque chose, et voilà le résultat…Qu'allait-il faire à présent?

«Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…Oh, non, Ron! Tu es vraiment amoureux de lui? Pour de vrai?»

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, car un poing atterrit dans sa figure avec une puissance telle qu'il faillit en tomber à la renverse. Et c'était un poing particulièrement osseux, d'après la douleur.

—Espèce de triple-con! hurla Draco, le poing toujours levé, le regardant avec une lueur de colère intense dans ses yeux déjà prêts à pleurer sur Ron.

«Le sac d'os est capable de frapper aussi fort?»

Rogue, quant à lui, poussa un soupir d'exaspération, comme pour dire que décidément, les adolescents étaient vraiment stupides et ne pensaient qu'à s'éventrer bêtement.

Profitant que Harry était déboussolé, il attrapa la main de Draco et empoigna l'épaule de Ron avec son autre main. Et c'est ainsi qu'il transplana avec eux, laissant le Survivant avec cette désagréable sensation d'avoir sur les mains des taches rouges qui ne partiront jamais.

* * *

(1) Envie maladive de boire de l'eau.


	10. 36 7

36-7

Transplaner ainsi donna suffisamment le tournis à Draco pour qu'il s'évanouisse.

A son réveil, il était couché sur un lit qu'il identifia rapidement comme celui de Rogue, au vu de la déco sinistre et austère de la chambre. Il se rappela alors ce qui s'était passé. Et son premier réflexe, fut bien sûr…

—Ron!

Il se précipita hors de la chambre, le couloir de l'étage de la maison de Rogue était glacial comme Rogue lui-même, mais c'était une demeure très petite, et il n'eut pas de mal à trouver la minuscule chambre d'ami (qui devait servir pour la première fois) dans laquelle le professeur avait allongé Ron et était en train de le…

—Arrêtez ça tout de suite! Monstre! Assassin! hurla Draco.

Rogue tourna la tête et le dévisagea.

—Vous avez tué Dumbledore, espèce de sale type, et maintenant, vous torturez mon Ron, espèce de charognard, arrêtez immédiatement de le…

Draco s'approcha du lit et constata ce que Rogue faisait à Ron.

—Arrêtez immédiatement de le…soigner?

En effet, Rogue était en train de soigner les blessures que Ron avait au ventre.

—Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'empoignerais les intestins d'un Gryffondor pour les lui remettre dans l'abdomen, je ne l'aurais pas cru! déclara Rogue.

—Que…

—Contrairement à vous qui aviez été touché à la poitrine, il a reçu le_ sectumsempra_ dans le ventre, et comme cette partie du corps n'est pas protégée par des os, les organes internes ont été libérés de leur cavité et se répandaient un peu partout…

—Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de ça…Mes souvenirs sont un peu confus…

—Et comme je ne suis pas Médicomage, il sera moins bien soigné que vous ne l'avez été par Madame Pomfresh…

—Il…il vit toujours?

—Oui, je l'ai plongé dans un coma artificiel pour qu'il survive assez longtemps pour que je le soigne comme je peux…

—C'est possible?

—Oui, grâce à une potion assez compliquée que j'avais par chance sur moi…étant donné que le Lord Noir et les Mangemorts allaient débarquer à Poudlard, j'en avais préparé un flacon dans le cas où ce genre de chose arriverait. Elle a pour effet de ralentir notamment l'écoulement du sang…mais l'effet est limité à quelques minutes, il faut agir vite.

—J'ai pas dormi longtemps alors?

—Non, en effet, je viens à peine de vous amener ici.

Rogue se leva et Draco se rendit compte que ses mains étaient gantées de plastique et maculées du sang de Ron.

—Tenez! dit-il en lui tendant une aiguille et du fil de chirurgie. Il a besoin d'une potion de régénération sanguine, il faut que j'aille la préparer, pendant ce temps-là, recousez-le!

-Hein? Je ne comprends pas? Je dois recoudre Ron? Comme un chandail?

—Oui…Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas Médicomage, alors j'opère à la manière des Moldus, vous allez refermer ses blessures avec ce qu'on appelle des points de suture. Quand il aura cicatrisé, nous les enlèverons. Allez-y.

Rogue remit ses gants, le fil et l'aiguille à Draco et se retira dans sa cuisine pour préparer sa potion. Draco revêtit les gants s'approcha de Ron qui était torse nu, la peau livide et le visage calme. Il y avait du sang qui tachait les draps autour de lui. Au centre de son ventre, la plaie était béante et inondée du liquide de la vie, mais au moins, tous ses viscères étaient à la bonne place. Draco inspira un bon coup et entreprit de recoudre les chairs rompues du rouquin, et chaque coup d'aiguille lui donnait l'impression qu'il lui faisait atrocement mal alors que dans son état, il ne devait rien sentir.

oOoOOOoOo

Ron ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Quelqu'un lui avait mit des vêtements propres. Il se releva, bien que fort faible et vit Draco endormi à son chevet.

—Heee! le secoua-t-il.

—Mmmh! Ron?

—Draco, on est où?

Le blond acheva de sortir des limbes du sommeil.

—Ron, tu es réveillé? Tu vas bien?

—Ben, oui, je me sens un peu faiblard mais…on est où?

—Chez Rogue, dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, et il t'a soigné!

Ron cligna des yeux. Il ressentit une douleur au ventre et souleva son tee-shirt. Il manqua de hurler.

—Mais…mais c'est quoi, ça? On dirait les broderies de ma mère!

—Ce sont des points de suture…comme les Moldus qui font de la…Rogue les appellent «chiru-chiens»…

—Chirurgiens, rectifia Ron, ouais, je vois, mon père m'en a parlé, ce sont les gens qui sont payés pour trancher tout partout…J'aime bien les Moldus, mais j'avoue qu'ils ont de drôles d'habitudes, des fois…

—C'est moi qui t'ai recousu. Rogue me l'a demandé pendant qu'il élaborait une potion.

—Y'a un tas de questions qui me viennent à l'esprit là…genre «Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé?» «Pourquoi on est chez Rogue?» «Pourquoi il m'a soigné alors que c'est un Mangemort?» «Qu'est-il arrivé à Poudlard?» «Où sont les autres?»

—Rogue ne m'explique pas grand-chose, mais si on est patients, on aura des réponses, je présume…Mais c'est fort bizarre, ce comportement envers nous…

—Tu veux bien me raconter tout ce qui est arrivé?

oOoOOOoOo

Après quelques explications de leur hôte, ils comprirent le rôle d'espion de Rogue et acceptèrent de lui faire confiance, même si Draco n'avait toujours pas digéré le «Vous êtes un cadavre déjà rongé par les vers» et que Ron n'avait guère apprécié d'être recousu comme «un napperon de mémé» selon ses propres termes.

—Ça alors, vous mangez…, railla Rogue en regardant les deux garçons dévorer le menu repas qu'il avait préparé pour eux trois.

—Ben quoi? répliqua Draco, on a recommencé depuis assez longtemps, à présent.

—Je ne me ferai jamais à l'idée que vous ayez changé d'avis…Weasley, à la limite, mais vous, Malfoy…vous étiez un vrai cadavre!

—J'ai pas changé d'avis! J'ai décidé que je ne mangerais que si j'en avais envie…pas parce qu'on me force comme mon père et le Lord Noir m'ont forcé à faire tant de choses…Là, j'ai envie de manger, et j'ai du plaisir à le faire! C'est juste que pendant tout un temps, j'avais perdu cette envie…

—Dis, Severus, t'aurais pas quelque chose de sucré, de la confiture, du chocolat à tartiner?

Rogue ouvrit grands les yeux d'étonnement et dévisagea Ron.

—Depuis quand vous me tutoyez et m'appelez par mon prénom, _Monsieur Weasley_ ?

—Ben, d'abord, si on est du même bord, ce serait normal qu'on soit un peu plus familiers, et puis, je doute qu'après ce que tu as fait, tu puisses encore enseigner, alors, bye bye _Professeur Rogue_!

—Non, en effet, maintenant, c'est «Monsieur le Directeur , répliqua l'ex-prof avec son sourire satisfait de casseur de Gryffondors.

—Quoi? s'exclamèrent Ron et Draco de concert.

—Poudlard est tombé entre les mains du Lord Noir et va être dirigé par les Mangemorts…Et pour ce que j'ai fait, il m'a nommé à la succession de Dumbledore…

—Je suis sûr que Harry fait des cauchemars qui ressemblent à ça, chuchota Ron à Draco.

—Alors, donc, poursuivit Rogue, vous ne m'appellerez pas «Severus»…

—Tu préfères «Servilus le crasseux»? fit Ron avec sourire «siriusblackesque», parce que je peux la jouer façon Maraudeur, aussi…

Rogue foudroya le rouquin du regard. Ron eut un peu peur, c'est qu'il savait être effrayant, le Severus.

—De toute façon, nous ne serons plus élèves, intervint Draco, on ne reviendra pas à Poudlard…

—Ah bon? firent Ron et Rogue.

—Tu crois peut-être que Potter va revenir, lui? poursuivit le blond en se tournant vers Ron, non, je crois plutôt qu'il va tenter de retrouver les Horcruxes pour les détruire…et Granger partira sûrement avec lui…et normalement, ta place est avec eux…alors je pars aussi…

—Vous voulez vous joindre au merveilleux trio, Malfoy? demanda Rogue en mettant le plus d'ironie possible dans le mot «merveilleux». Vous croyez vraiment que Potter et Granger vont vous intégrer dans leur petite équipe? J'en doute!

—Alors, on partira rien que toi et moi, dit Ron en posant sa main sur celle de Draco.

Le blond le regarda dans les yeux, l'air interrogateur.

—Bien sûr, l'idéal, c'est qu'on puisse y aller tous les quatre, ainsi on mettrait toutes nos idées en commun, mais je crois qu'ils me considèrent un peu comme un traître, et toi, c'est encore pire…Alors, on va partir tous les deux de notre côté et on fera de notre possible pour mettre fin à cette guerre…et si Harry et Hermione font pareil…que l'Ordre continue à se battre…que les élèves tiennent bon et que Severus («Hurmph, ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom!») limite la casse à Poudlard tout en continuant à jouer son rôle d'espion…y'a peut-être une chance qu'on gagne, non?

—Malfoy! intervint Rogue, ce n'est pas une entreprise dans laquelle on se lance à la légère, réfléchissez!

—Vous savez, dit Draco avec les yeux brillants, jusqu'ici, tout ce que j'ai fait de ma vie, c'était vraiment nul, j'étais juste le jouet des forces du Mal…Alors, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose de bien, pour changer, même si c'est dangereux…

Il jeta un regard appuyé sur son ex-professeur.

—Je sais que vous pouvez me comprendre sur ce point, car c'est aussi votre cas…

—Vous sentez-vous assez brillant pour survivre à cela? répliqua Rogue.

—Pourquoi pas? Harry le fait bien! intervint Ron, venez pas nous dire que vous aussi, vous ne nous croyez pas capables de lui arriver à la cheville?

Severus émit un des ses sourires doucereux.

—Non. Je vous pense aussi compétents que lui. C'est juste que je le trouve très décevant en général. Mais il n'est pas meilleur que vous. Et puis, vous au moins, vos cotes de Potions correspondent à votre réelle valeur, alors que Potter, je l'ai quand même beaucoup aidé à se faire bien voir auprès de Horace Slughorn! L'héritage du talent de Lily? N'importe quoi! C'est une insulte envers Lily, et si Slughorn était autre chose qu'une grosse baudruche pleine d'hélium, il s'en serait peut-être rendu compte!

Bien que finalement, cela revenait à dire que Rogue les traitait d'incompétents, Ron et Draco trouvèrent cette remarque assez plaisante dans son ensemble.

—Restez ici au moins le temps que Malfoy retrouve un poids normal, maugréa l'ex-prof en capitulant.

oOoOOOoOo

—J'aurais préféré que ça soit Draco qui le fasse!

—Arrêtez de bouger, Weasley!

—C'est lui qui m'a recousu, il peut aussi enlever mes points de suture...et puis j'aime pas quand tu me touches, tu as les mains trop froi…aaaahhh!

Rogue venait de plaquer sa main à plat su la poitrine du rouquin rien que pour l'embêter (et le faire taire).

—Ne bougez pas..., maugréa l'ex-maître des Potions en coupant les fils, et cessez de me tutoyer!

—C'est quoi ces ciseaux?

—Ce sont mes ciseaux à ongles.

—Quoi? Ce truc a été en contact avec tes ongles? Et, mais je ne suis pas d'accord!

—Mais vous allez la fermer?

—Ben quoi, faut bien passer le temps en attendant que tu aies fini...

—Voilà, c'est fait. Vous n'avez pas eu mal?

—Les Gryffondors n'ont jamais mal!

Il afficha un air de triomphe. Puis, il repensa à Harry et Hermione et ajouta sombrement:

—Du moins physiquement...

oOoOOOoOo

Draco avait été dans la chambre de Rogue qui était la seule à disposer d'un miroir pour pouvoir s'y contempler. Il éprouva quelque chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé d'éprouver depuis longtemps: il se trouva beau.

Il était toujours en déficit pondéral, mais il avait tout de même repris du poids, et par conséquent, il avait aussi reconquis un peu de beauté. Lui qui s'était si souvent émerveillé d'être famélique à effrayer un inferius, il retrouvait le plaisir du narcissisme.

—Tu te réétoffes! déclara Ron.

—Ce mot n'existe pas.

—Rho, je veux dire que tu n'es plus aussi…

—Aussi?

—Aussi…

—Dis-le, je ne me vexerai pas, je sais bien que tu ne supportais plus de me regarder sur la fin, surtout quand j'étais nu. J'ai été laid, je le sais.

— Tu sais que je ne t'ai jamais trouvé laid. Tu étais douloureux. Pas laid.

—Douloureux?

—Oui, car j'avais mal quand je te regardais. Mais maintenant que tu regagnes des kilos, tu commences à devenir…euh…

—Regardable?

—Pas désagréable à mater. Et tes cheveux sont magnifiques.

Draco sourit et se retourna vers Ron qui était assis sur le lit qui faisait face au miroir.

—Tu sais, je n'ai pas souligné ce détail, mais l'anorexie a aussi des répercussions sur le système hormonal…On en parle surtout pour les filles, car elles cessent d'avoir leurs menstruations, mais...comment dire…

—Ta libido baissait?

—Ouais, c'est un peu ça. Mais ça revient, maintenant.

—Moi aussi, j'ai ma libido qui se réveille au fur et à mesure que _tu _reprends des kilos !

—Euh…

—Hem…ouais, c'était pas un commentaire très classe…Tu sais bien que je suis particulièrement nul pour ce qui est de s'exprimer de façon raffinée.

—Tu me trouves…désirable?

—Ouais.

—Je suis encore beaucoup trop maigre pour être désirable.

—C'est vrai que tu dois encore grossir, mais il se trouve que c'est suffisant pour que je te trouve désirable.

—Déconne pas!

—Je suis pas le genre de type qui recherche la minceur, mais il est de fait que…

—Que quoi?

—Je vais encore manquer de classe, mais si je portais un pantalon en cuir, tu _verrais_ que tu es désirable.

—…

—Et ouais.

—Tu…

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Pour ne pas avoir à se justifier plus, il se leva et prit délicatement Draco dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

—Me fais pas rire, murmura Draco, tu peux pas avoir envie de moi.

—Pourtant si…Mais ne me prends pas pour un pervers qui aime les bizarreries comme un poids en-dessous de la moyenne requise pour être considéré comme en bonne santé…parce que vois-tu…

Ron se tut, ne trouvant pas le courage d'avouer que cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait des phantasmes où Draco avait retrouvé un poids sain et un corps hautement attractif —ce qui était une anticipation de la réalité, il fallait juste attendre que le blond soit complètement guéri— et où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de ce corps attractif.

—Je n'ai jamais acquis la moyenne pondérale suffisante qui est de soixante kilos pour un individu mâle d'âge adulte, même avant d'être malade, expliqua le blond, je n'ai jamais été plus loin que cinquante cinq, mais j'avais quand même une silhouette convenable; c'est un peu comme toi, j'ai un métabolisme qui fait que je suis mince même si je mange de trop…Mais remarque que ça ne m'est quasiment jamais arrivé, j'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'appétit.

—Mouais, moi en revanche, je peux m'empiffrer de façon indécente sans jamais prendre un gramme, tu me gaverais comme une oie que je resterais mince. Je pèse un peu lourd par rapport à mon apparence, mais je fais beaucoup d'exercice physique pour me maintenir en forme depuis que je fais du Quidditch, et il se trouve que les muscles pèsent plus que la graisse. Si tu veux gagner plus de poids, fais trente abdos et trente pompes tous les soirs.

—Oh, non, je suis trop paresseux!

—Tsst.

Draco se mit à rire, et la seconde d'après, c'est lui qui embrassait Ron.

—Alors, tu disais …tu me trouves désirable, c'est ça?

—Ouais, et le contact le plus intime que j'ai eu avec un autre humain, jusqu'ici, c'est quand Rogue a mis ses mains dans mon ventre pour jouer au puzzle anatomique avec mes organes, j'aimerais autant avoir une autre expérience...

oOoOOOoOo

—Hum…Je crois qu'on devrait peut-être foutre le camp et regagner notre chambre…

—Pourquoi?

—Parce que je doute que Rogue apprécie qu'on ait fait ça dans son lit.

—T'as raison, s'il nous prend en flag', ça va barder...Et je trouve qu'on a manqué de mourir assez de fois pour cette année!

oOoOOOoOo

—Vous avez pris énormément de risques de retourner à Poudlard, dit Rogue.

—Fallait qu'on récupère nos affaires, avant de partir, expliqua Ron en réarrangeant ses valises.

—Et le hibou nain affublé d'un nom stupide, il est capital pour votre chasse aux Horcruxes?

—C'est pas moi qui ai eut l'idée de l'appeler «Coquecigrue», c'est Ginny, et c'est vrai que c'est l'une des pires idées qu'elle a eues dans sa vie, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser, il a signification particulière pour moi.

—Laquelle?

—Tu ne comprendrais pas si je te le disais, Sev'.

—Dites toujours. Et ne m'appelez pas Sev'!

—C'est parce que c'est un cadeau de Sirius Bl...

—Donnez-moi cette bestiole, je vais la zigouiller!

—Sirius est le seul adulte qui m'ait traité autrement que comme si je n'étais qu'un gamin stupide!

—Normal: Black n'a jamais été adulte de sa vie!

—De mon point de vue, c'est loin d'être un défaut, intervint Draco, quand je vois ce que les adultes sont capables de faire aux enfants et adolescents, quand je vois à quel point ils nous foutent dans la merde et nous font souffrir, ben si Sirius Black n'était pas un adulte, ça m'aide à le trouver sympa.

—S'il n'était pas mort, tu l'aurais trouvé génial, lui au moins, il ne passait pas son temps à me comparer à Harry...

Severus soupira. On racontait du bien sur le compte d'un Maraudeur et cela dépassait son entendement.

oOoOOOoOo

—Et voilà, on va partir...On va dire au revoir à Rogue, le remercier de son hospitalité, et puis on y va.

—Ron...Il y a un truc qui m'ennuie...

—Quoi?

—Ben qu'est-ce qu'on va faire après?

—Après quoi?

—Après la guerre. Une fois que cette horreur immonde sera terminée, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir?

—On se refera une vie.

—Où? Quand? Comment?

—Je ne sais pas encore, mais on trouvera bien...On est jeunes...tout l'avenir devant nous...

—C'est bateau ce que tu dis.

—Je sais, mais c'est vrai. Allez...tout va bien se passer...on a bien prouvé qu'on était capable de retomber sur nos pattes! Regarde-nous: y'a pas longtemps, on était au trente-sixième dessous, et on a remonté brillamment la pente...Je suis sûr qu'on peut aller encore plus haut!

—Du trente-sixième dessous...au septième ciel, par exemple?

—Ouais, bonne idée!

oOoOOOoOo

Draco et Ron eurent autant de mérite que Harry et Hermione dans la destruction des Horcruxes, car privés de Ron dans leur périple, ces deux derniers avancèrent beaucoup plus lentement:

Déjà, de manière générale, il y a plus d'idées dans trois têtes que dans deux, et les idées de Ron étaient loin d'être mauvaises. Excellent aux échecs, il l'était également en stratégie, alors que les deux autres l'étaient beaucoup moins: Harry était trop fonceur et était sujet aux actes irréfléchis (faut-il rappeler que si en fin de cinquième, il avait un peu plus utilisé ses neurones, son cher parrain serait peut-être toujours de ce monde ?), et Hermione était trop prudente, réfléchissait beaucoup trop et cela l'empêchait d'avancer. Ron était le seul à pouvoir élaborer une stratégie faisant juste milieu entre la réflexion et les choix risqués.

C'était également le seul des trois qui présentait un avis nuancé lors des grandes décisions à prendre. Au sortir de chez Xenophilius Lovegood, Hermione soutint avec hargne que les Reliques de la Mort n'existaient que dans les contes de fées, et Harry était au contraire prêt à se jeter dans cette nouvelle aventure tête baissée, sans égard pour leur mission première. Et comme Ron n'était pas là pour discuter avec eux, pour peser le pour et contre, les deux amis aux avis si extrêmes et si opposés se disputèrent et se séparèrent après avoir puérilement rappelé leurs vielles erreurs: «Tu te fiches des sentiments des autres, et tu te méfies toujours pour rien, comme la fois où tu m'as balancé à McGonagall pour le balais que Sirius m'avais offert!» «Et pour le prince au Sang-Mêlé et son maudit bouquin, j'avais tort, peut-être? C'est toi qui ne te méfies pas assez!»

Si seulement Ron avait été là...peut-être que l'équipe serait resté soudée…Mais Harry et Hermione partirent chacun de leur côté.

Harry tomba dans de nombreux pièges, exactement comme quand il jouait aux échecs avec Ron: il fonçait sans réfléchir et tombait dans toutes les embuscades que le rouquin avait préparées.

Heureusement que Harry avait d'excellent réflexes et qu'il put s'en sortir à chaque fois in extremis.

Hermione voulut élaborer un million de plans toute seule, mais à force de trop réfléchir pour les perfectionner, car elle ne cessait de revoir des passages pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait aucune faille, elle se fit surprendre par les Mangemorts alors qu'elle était entrain de mettre la huitième version du plan 230 par écrit, aidée par une carte des Royaumes Unis, d'une boussole et de trois grimoires de magie. C'était comme quand elle jouait aux échecs avec Ron: elle restait tellement timorée à échafauder des stratégies que les pions de Ron envahissaient sa partie de l'échiquier et anéantissaient son jeu sans qu'elle le vit venir.

Heureusement que Hermione avait toujours une astuce de secours pour s'en sortir in extremis.

Comme Ron ne put mettre au courant Harry et Hermione pour le tabou sur le nom de Voldemort, ils manquèrent de mourir une bonne dizaine de fois.

Ce fut également grâce à un coup de chance que Ron et Draco se trouvèrent dans la forêt de Dean quand Harry, suivant le patronus de Rogue, se jeta dans un lac glacé où il aurait pu mourir si Ron ne s'était pas porté à son secours. Ensuite, il détruisit le médaillon de Serpentard et laissa l'épée à Harry avant de repartir avec Draco.

Draco avait apprit à lancer le feudeymon. Ron n'aimait pas trop ça, mais le blond soutint que ce n'était pas un crime d'utiliser la Magie Noire pour détruire un Horcrux. C'est ainsi que Draco mis le feu au Manoir Malfoy en détruisant la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle qu'il avait été volé avec Ron dans le coffre-fort de sa tante. L'idée que cela puisse être un Horcrux lui vint quand Ron lui parla du journal intime, puisque Draco savait que Lucius et Bellatrix avaient été les favoris de Voldemort avant sa première chute.

Cela se passa peu après que Harry et Hermione furent menés au Manoir, c'était la première fois qu'ils se revirent suite à leur dispute. Harry devint maître de la baguette de Draco après que celui-ci eut lancé le feudeymon et ensuite, ils s'enfuirent avec Luna, Dean et Ollivanders. Ron leur indiqua la maison de Bill où ils passèrent tous quelques temps. Draco du s'acheter une nouvelle baguette et Ron vit se rabibocher Harry et Hermione.

Ensuite, ils arrivèrent tous les quatre à Poudlard où les attendait l'ultime combat contre Voldemort.

Si les lecteurs ont du subir cette narration sans la moindre émotion, c'est parce qu'il était obligatoire de résumer un peu ce qui se passa cette année-là, et aussi parce que cela permit à Harry et Hermione de ressentir à quel point ils avaient besoin de Ron.

Si le Trio d'Or avait été une mécanique, c'est comme si Harry et Hermione avaient longtemps cru que Ron n'était qu'une pièce de rechange, au cas où l'un des deux se montraient défectueux, ce qui n'avait pas beaucoup de chance d'arriver.

Mais Ron était en réalité à la fois la pièce maîtresse et le mécanicien, la cohésion de leur amitié ne reposait que sur lui. C'était lui, le conciliateur, celui qui les soutenait, les aidait, se sacrifiait pour eux, les réconciliait, faisait le lien entre eux…

Bien entendu, il n'était pas parfait, et avait commis de nombreuses erreurs, mais pas aussi nombreuses que ses services rendus, pour lesquels il ne fut jamais remercié.

C'est quand il partait, quand il les quittait, que Potter et Granger se rendaient compte d'à quel point l'absence de Ron était cruelle. Ils étaient seuls, comme privés de colonne vertébrale, sans personne pour les réparer…

Mais c'était trop tard, la clef de voûte du trio était devenue la clef mécanique d'un petit pantin de Serpentard…

Car après la bataille finale, après qu'ils se furent assurés que l'horreur totale que représentait Lord Voldemort avait disparu pour de bon, après cela, plus personne ne revit jamais Ron et Draco…

Où étaient-ils partis ? Mystère.

_«Il ne vaut pas mieux que Malfoy, à présent.»_

—Alors, on ne se reverra plus?

—Il faut croire que non.

—Quand je repense à tout ça, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Tu te rappelles, quand on s'est rencontrés dans le train? Puis quand on s'est battus contre le troll?

—On était bien, tous les trois. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. As-tu remarqué, quand on grandit, plus rien n'a le même goût?

—Je ne sais pas, j'ai grandi très vite, moi. Quand je suis arrivée dans le monde des sorciers, j'avais très peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, alors j'ai du devenir adulte très vite…Et puis, j'ai senti que je devais un peu m'occuper de vous deux, toi et Ron…Donc, je ne saurais pas dire.

—En fait, de manière générale, tout devient fade quand il n'est pas là.

—Pourquoi nous a- t-il quittés? Nous sommes-nous montrés si incorrectes avec lui? Il n'exagérerait pas un peu?

—Sans doute. Mais, il nous en veut, il nous a sûrement supportés pendant longtemps sans rien dire en espérant qu'un jour on lui demanderait pardon. Un tout petit pardon de rien du tout. Et la preuve que nous le considérons comme notre égal et non comme la cinquième roue du carosse. On ne lui a pas offert cette simple chose.

—Nous avions nos raisons, c'était la guerre et…

—Nous avons fais des tas de trucs en occultant la guerre, j'ai triché pour avoir de bonnes notes en Potions pour être bien vu du prof plutôt que d'apprendre correctement ce cours qui aurait justement pu m'être utile pour la guerre…Et toi, tu as passé la moitié de temps à ignorer Ron et l'autre moitié à essayer de te venger de lui parce qu'il ne te regardait plus…la seule guerre que tu as menée, cette année-là, c'était contre lui, avoue-le…

—Mais Harry…

Elle se tut. Harry avait vu Ron sur le point de mourir, à cause de lui. Il avait eu sous ces yeux le spectacle de son meilleur ami agonisant parce qu'il avait éprouvé l'envie bestiale, primaire, de tuer Malfoy.

_«Il ne vaut pas mieux que Malfoy, à présent.»_

Ces mots-là, c'étaient les derniers que Harry avait prononcés avant cette scène, les derniers qu'il avait prononcés en présence de Ron avant le meurtre du directeur.

—Tu n'as pas fait exprès de l'éventrer. Et il doit s'en douter. Sinon, il serait stupide, et Merlin sait s'il déteste quand toi ou moi partons du principe qu'il l'est. Alors n'insultons pas son intelligence, et admettons qu'il ait compris que c'était un accident.

—Et pour avoir tenté de tuer Malfoy, j'ai une excuse? En plus, c'était Rogue le meurtrier, et encore, nous savons maintenant pour quelles raisons il a fait ça. Mais je me suis laissé aveugler par la haine et j'ai attenté à la vie d'un innocent dont mon meilleur ami était amoureux. Et rappelle-toi ce que j'avais dit à Ron: qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Malfoy! Or, si Malfoy est quelqu'un que je n'hésite pas à attaquer pour le tuer, et que je considère que désormais Ron est comme lui, il a tout droit de m'accuser d'avoir désiré sa mort!

—Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas! Nous avons peut-être rejeté les choix qu'il a faits, mais nous n'avons pas rejeté Ron lui-même…enfin, nos paroles à l'époque ont largement dépassé nos pensées…

—On pensait toutes les horreurs qu'on lui a dites! Te leurre pas, Hermione.

—Notre jugement était altéré par nos sentiments du moment. Tu sais que nous avons toujours aimé Ron, qu'on l'aime toujours, et qu'il nous est précieux !

—Ouais, le problème, c'est que ça, c'est ce qu'on se dit quand il s'en va en claquant la porte, parce qu'on se rend compte qu'on est rien sans lui…Parce que si tu es le cerveau de notre défunt trio, que j'étais les membres…Lui on le prenait pour un estomac sur pattes juste bon à bouffer, râler et gémir quand il voit une araignée, mais…c'était notre colonne vertébrale et notre cœur…Tu sais bien que depuis qu'il n'est plus là, le sang ne circule plus…On n'arrête pas de se disputer, ce qu'on faisait moins souvent quand il était là.

—Oh, pourquoi plus rien n'est comme avant?

—Et si il revient vers nous, qu'est-ce qui va se passer? Tu crois peut-être que nous allons avoir le courage de lui présenter des excuses? Ou nous allons faire comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire le regarder de haut et lui dire d'une voix glaciale «Ah, enfin, Ronald, tu as compris tes erreurs, on te pardonne mais on est trop bons»?

Ils se turent.

—Sinon, tu vas faire quoi?

—Je vais repasser une septième année à Poudlard, je tiens à terminer ma scolarité en bonne et due forme.

—Toujours aussi obsédée par les études, à ce que je vois.

—Et toi?

—Je vais réhabiliter le nom de Rogue, et puis j'essayerai de devenir Aurore.

—Tu y arriveras sans peine, tu es très doué.

—Bon, allez, on se quitte?

—On se reverra un jour?

—Peut-être.

—Adieu, Harry.

—Adieu, Hermione.

* * *

~~~ Epilogue ~~~

—Et le Japon, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

—Je sais pas trop...

—C'est sympa, toutes les traditions et cetera, c'est exotique et sophistiqué...

—Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit facile de se faire une place dans cette société, avec la compétition, l'honneur...Ce pays possède le taux de suicide le plus élevé, certains travaillent tellement qu'ils n'ont plus le temps de rien faire, si bien qu'on se demande comment ils peuvent aimer vivre...et quand en plus, tu es un étranger qui essaye de s'implanter, c'est encore pire, tu peux te faire démolir sans l'avoir vu venir!

—Dis-donc, t'es très négatif quand même...

—J'essaye d'être réaliste.

—Et les États-Unis, l'American Dream? La terre d'accueil des exilés? On pourrait s'y trouver une place et y vivre heureux?

—Désolé, j'y crois pas, en plus, quand tu lis un article sur eux dans une gazette, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser que c'est vraiment un peuple de cons!

—M'enfin...Alors, en Italie? En France?

—Non.

—Alors, où veux-tu qu'on aille vivre?

—Là où il n'y a que toi et moi, là où personne ne nous dérangerait!

—Ah non, Draco, pas l'Antarctique! Il fait froid, c'est la nuit pendant six mois, le paysage est déprimant et en plus, je me suis toujours méfié des pingouins...z'ont l'air louches...doivent être retors, ces oiseaux-là!

—On n'est pas obligés d'aller forcément au pôle!

—Et la planète Mars est très peu accessible aussi!

—Je ne pense pas à ça.

—Et où tu veux aller? Aux Galápagos, étudier les moineaux, comme Darwin?

—Des pinsons, pas des moineaux.

Draco poussa un soupir et colla sa tête contre le torse de Ron.

—Tu es la seule chose que je veuille dans ce monde. Je ne veux pas du reste, je le rejette complètement.

—On ne peut pas vivre en ermites, répondit le rouquin en lui passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux, l'isolement géographique est une pure utopie, hélas...On est obligés de se farcir les autres.

—Dommage.

—Ouais, dommage. Tu sais, moi aussi je rêve de partir et de me réenraciner quelque part rien qu'avec toi, à l'abri du reste de l'espèce humaine...

—Tout compte fait, on peut aussi rester en Grande-Bretagne et tenter de les supporter. Mais je sens que ça va être dur.

—Bah, on y arrivera, non? On peut être des terreurs quand on veut!

—Courageux et toujours optimiste, t'es bien un Gryffondor.

—Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir.

—L'espoir fait vivre.

—Moi personnellement, j'ai besoin d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

—Non, moi, je peux vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, toi, il te faut aussi du chocolat!

—C'est bon, le chocolat!

—Enfin, bref...Je sens que ça va être difficile...Si seulement ils pouvaient nous lâcher un peu...

—J'ai comme l'impression qu'on n'a pas fini d'en baver...On est beaucoup trop jeunes pour que le Destin n'ait pas envie de jouer encore un peu avec nous...Rien n'est simple dans la vie. Alors, même si tout part en vrille, même si les engrenages se déglinguent, il faudra tenir le coup. _Fight for life!_ Sinon, nous serons des lâches.

—On n'est pas des lâches!

—Nous avons déjà traversé quelques épreuves, et nous y avons survécu, et comme dirait ce Moldu allemand au nom imprononçable: «Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend fort»!

—Comment un type réputé pour manquer de tact et de discernement et pour être incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez peut-il parvenir à toujours trouver les mots justes pour me remonter le moral et me rassurer sur mes angoisses existentielles?

Ron fit mine d'être offensé.

—Hein? Qui a raconté ça sur mon compte?

—Oh, des crétins sans le moindre intérêt..., répondit négligemment le blond en riant intérieurement de l'image mentale d'Hermione apparue dans son esprit.

—Bon, y'a quand même un problème qui reste: si on reste e Grande-Bretagne, pourquoi sommes-nous à l'aéroport, prêts à partir vers d'autres contrées comme des Moldus?

—On peut partir en voyage!

—Ouais, on a bien mérité de prendre des vacances...mais on va où?

—Je sais pas...On prend le premier vol qu'on trouve!

—Sauf si c'est l'Antarctique...

—Le Japon?

—Ouais!

—Pourquoi pas, après tout, pour le tourisme c'est génial!

* * *

_Je t'ai vu, glissé sous la terre_

_Et rêvant de te foutre en l'air_

_On partira, on partira_

_Là où personne ne nous retrouvera_

_Encore plus haut que tu ne le conçois_

_Nos ombres seront ce qu'il restera_

_Toi, petit oiseau_

_Si tu t'accroches à moi_

_Tu verras bientôt_

_Que plus rien ne te déchirera_

_J'ai t'ai vu au 36e sous-sol_

_Et je veux te voir au 7e ciel_

_Tu décolles comme tu recolles_

_Les morceaux de moi pleins de fiel_

_On partira, on partira_

_Là où personne ne nous retrouvera_

_Encore plus haut que tu ne le conçois_

_Nos ombres seront ce qu'il restera_

_J'étais comme enterré vivant_

_Sous la terre qui m'étouffait_

_Et tu es venu tout souriant_

_Pour m'aider à m'envoler_

_Je te promets_

_Que plus personne ne te nuira_

_Je te jure _

_Que plus rien ne nous détruira_

_Envole-toi_

_Mais prends-moi avec toi_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Terminé!

Et oui, un happy end, même si je ne déteste pas les histoires qui finissent mal, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire une fin sinistre pour Draco et Ron, je veux tellement leur bonheur ! Mais est-ce vraiment un happy end ? Etre séparés à tout jamais de Harry et Hermione, qui ne sont pas **si mauvais**, je tiens à le répéter, ce n'est pas triste d'une certaine manière ? Et puis, ce n'est pas non plus vraiment une fin mais le début d'une autre histoire, non ? Ça ne veux pas dire que je vais écrire une suite, la fic doit s'arrêter là, je le sens, mais il est certain qu'il leur arrivera encore des choses, l'amour éternel et sans problème, moi, je n'y crois pas, et comme le dit Ron «On est beaucoup trop jeunes pour le Destin n'ait pas envie de jouer encore un peu avec nous...Rien n'est simple dans la vie »

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fanfics et qui ont reviewé. Je vous mets aussi tous les poèmes avec les deux traductions.

* * *

Juste une dernière chose: je rappelle ce que j'avais dit en note d'auteur en début de fic:

_J'ai écrit cette fic il y a deux ans, et à la relecture...ouh là, j'ai fais du bashing sur Harry et Hermione. C'est pas bien. A l'époque, je trouvais ça plus ou moins légitime, parce que de un, j'étais vraiment remontée contre eux, et de deux, quand je voyais le nombre de fics où c'est Ron qui est bashé et que personne ne disait rien, pire, qu'on encourageait l'auteur parce que c'est bien connu, Ron est boulet, ben, moi, j'avais plus aucun remord à montrer que ça marchait aussi quand c'était Harry et Hermione les méchants que les lecteurs se mettent à détester... Et j'en profite pour souligner le fait que j'alterne les points de vue de Ron et Draco, qu'ils ne sont pas objectifs ni matures et qu'ils peuvent exprimer des opinions réductrices sur Harry et Hermione et interpréter une dispute de manière à se poser en victimes. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient parfaits et que ce qu'ils pensaient ou disaient était la vérité._

Si je fais ce rappel, c'est que je commence à en avoir légèrement marre de recevoir des reviews, sans doute dépourvues de toutes mauvaises intentions, entendons-nous bien, me signalant que je rabaisse Harry et Hermione, parce qu'à chaque fois, quand je leur répond, je ne fais que répéter ce que j'avais dit dans cette note avec d'autres mots, et qu'à la longue, je trouve ça pénible. Oui, j'ai fait du bashing, oui, c'est pas bien, mais oui, j'en suis consciente, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le fasse remarquer. Si vous n'avez pas apprécié ça et que vous sentez le besoin de l'exprimer, je le comprends, et je n'interdis pas de le faire, mais une phrase suffira, style "Ah oui, le bashing envers Harry et Hermione, moi, j'aime pas, mais bon...". Mais pas la peine de me pondre un roman qui décrit en long et en large les torts que j'ai déjà avoués plusieurs fois, à force ça devient lourd. Surtout que quand je vois le nombre de fics bashant Ron qui se font encenser sans que personne (ou presque) ne leur en fasse la remarque, ça m'embête un peu d'avoir droit à tant de leçons de moral (je publie sur plusieurs sites, aussi...) parce que Ron, tout le monde ne l'aime pas, alors, c'est normal de le rabaisser, mais Harry et Hermione, attention, faut pas les toucher!


	11. Poèmes

Voici tous les poèmes à la suite (avec traductions pour The boy in my head et _Muerte_). C'est ce que j'ai écrit en premier, c'est en quelque sort, le premier jet et le premier plan.

* * *

**Mécanique**

~Déréglé~

~Champ de mines~

~Précipice~

~Ginger~

~Envol~

~Bons baisers des Rouxssie~

~The boy in my head~

~Mécaniques synchronisées~

~Muerte~

~36-7~

* * *

Déréglé

_La mécanique de Draco_

_Ne marche plus comme il faut_

_C'est le désordre physiologique_

_L'organique en panique_

_La mécanique de Draco_

_Flanche à tous les niveaux_

_Il a le moral à zéro_

_Il vole sur des bas, sur des hauts_

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche_

_Qui a rendu son monde moche_

_Une rébellion dans sa tête_

_Lui dicte des actes bêtes_

_Il décide de se saboter_

_De tout faire sombrer_

_Et il arrête d'huiler_

_Les engrenages trop serrés_

_Il va tout casser_

_Dans la mécanique de son corps_

_Et se traîner_

_Pas loin des rivages de la mort_

_Rien que pour briser_

_Le rythme merdique_

_De sa vie d'enfant trop gâté_

_Réglée comme du papier musique_

_Cette vie-là est un poison_

_Enfermé dans une grande maison_

* * *

Champ demines

_Il marche sur un champ de mines_

_Il marche sur des œufs_

_Chaque pas, même minime_

_Se fait très hasardeux_

_Les engrenages sont truqués_

_Il manque de se faire sauter_

_La cervelle à chaque centimètre_

_Sa mécanique le prend en traître_

_Le Lord Noir guette_

_Les déboires de sa petite marionnette_

_De son petit jouet_

_Qui n'est plus loin de crever_

_Pas loin de crever_

_Il n'y a plus rien à aimer_

_Il n'y a plus rien à faire à part obéir_

_Et s'entendre dire_

_« Tu n'es pas à la hauteur !_

_Mangemort amateur ! »_

_Seul dans un champ de mines_

_Seul parmi les grands_

_Chaque pas, même minime_

_Finit en accident_

_Et ce sont toujours les mêmes qui sont contents..._

* * *

Précipice

_Plus rien consommer_

_Oublier le carburant_

_Et se rapprocher_

_Chaque jour, lentement_

_D'avoir la gueule d'un cadavre_

_Qui bouge encore un peu_

_Offrir des visions macabres_

_A ceux qui ont des yeux_

_Des yeux capables de discerner_

_L'engrenage défectueux_

_L'erreur dans la continuité_

_D'un enfant malheureux_

_Dans une cage dorée_

_Les sourires sont factices_

_Puisqu'il n'a plus rien à aimer_

_Il fuit vers un précipice_

_Un puits aussi vide_

_Que l'est son ventre_

_Une dégringolade avide_

_Pour s'éloigner du centre_

* * *

Ginger

_Weasley aux cheveux de gingembre_

_Aphrodisiaque dans la chambre_

_Mécanique orange_

_Sensuel quand il mange_

_Sensuel du bout de ses lèvres_

_Et Draco de songer à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire_

_Soulager sa fièvre_

_Réparer ses affaires_

_Rehuiler ses engrenages_

_Remettre en route la machine_

_Consoler son orage_

_Retirer toutes les mines_

_Weasley et ses cheveux de feu_

_A parfois l'air pas si heureux_

_Que devrait l'être l'ami de l'Elu_

_Mais s'il mettait ses émotions à nu_

_La mécanique orange_

_Montrerait ses blessures étranges_

_Quand le goût du chocolat au lait_

_Mélangé au gingembre_

_Lui dévale le palais_

_Il se met à trembler de tous ses membres_

_On dirait même qu'il est_

_Sur le point de jouir_

_Y'avait vraiment que Ron Weasley_

_Pour manger pour oublier de souffrir_

_Et Draco le regardait_

_De moins en moins il comprenait_

_Comment on pouvait aimer avaler_

_Avaler : une drôle d'activité_

_Le rouquin devenait pour lui_

_Une énigme, un mystère_

_Il lui aurait bien dit_

_Et aurait jeté son chocolat par terre_

_Et Draco constata que bizarrement_

_Malgré lui visiblement_

_La mécanique orange_

_Lui arrachait des sourires d'ange..._

* * *

Envol

_Léger comme l'air_

_Sorti presque de l'atmosphère_

_Foncer droit vers le soleil_

_Jusqu'à s'en brûler les ailes_

_Pour dépasser les limites_

_Mais les limites de quoi ?_

_Se dépasser, cela excite_

_Toujours plus haut et toujours plus bas_

_Se retrouver sur le bord de la falaise_

_Sortir d'une vie mauvaise_

_Quand j'aurai gagné mes ailes_

_Je m'envolerai avec elle_

_Pour l'emmener plus haut_

_Qu'elle ne l'a jamais mesuré_

_Lui faire voir que je suis loin d'être l'idiot_

_Pour qui elle me prend sans arrêt_

_En lui faisant bouffer de l'azur_

_Elle calculera enfin mon envergure_

_Je serai quelqu'un_

_Aux yeux du monde et aux siens_

_Je serai grand_

_Je serai brillant_

_De milles cieux_

_Mais pour ça, je dois me brûler les yeux..._

* * *

Bons Baisers de Rouxssie

_C'est avec un soupçon de goût_

_Perché sur ses papilles_

_Que, d'un baiser, le roux_

_L'a ramené à la vie_

_Bons baisers de Rouxssie_

_Des baisers comme les siens_

_Raviraient n'importe qui_

_Mais sauveraient les vauriens_

_Le Beau au Bois Dormant_

_Depuis si longtemps_

_N'attendait qu'un baiser_

_Pour le réveiller_

_Et le refaire manger_

_Ron dit : « Tu dois reprendre goût à la vie_

_Et la croquer à dents pleines_

_Ou ça n'en vaut pas la peine_

_Et tu ne peux rester endormi ! »_

_Bons baisers de Rouxssie_

_Même s'ils ne font pas de bruit_

_Ils réveillent un mort_

_Un mort dans son cercueil d'or_

_Bons baisers de Rouxssie_

_Ils sont bons, ils sont réussis_

_Ils redonnent toute envie_

_Les baisers de ce roux-ci_

* * *

The boy in my head

_The boy in my head_

_Is someone special_

_He lives in my head_

_And mess up my soul_

_He's doing everything_

_What can upset my heart_

_Sweet kisses from him_

_Make me feel the hunger_

_I've spent the night thinking_

_About what's going on_

_Within me_

_Within him_

_Within us_

_What's going on?_

_The boy in my head_

_Eases up my pain_

_Everything he said_

_Kicks my brain_

_Taste of his lips_

_Make me feel the hunger_

_As if there was a jinx_

_In that sweetie ginger_

_I've spent the night thinking_

_About what's going on_

_Within me_

_Within him_

_Within us_

_What's going on?_

_I'm very very hungry_

_Of his kisses_

_It gets me in the guts_

_I'm very very hungry_

_He messed up my clockwork_

_I'm hungry of him_

* * *

**Traduction:**

Le garçon dans ma tête 

Le garçon dans ma tête

Est quelqu'un de spécial

Il vit dans ma tête

Et fout le bordel dans mon âme

Il fait tout

Ce qui peut faire chavirer mon cœur

Les doux baisers de lui

Me donnent faim

J'ai passé la nuit à penser

A ce qui se passe

En moi

En lui

En nous

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le garçon dans ma tête

Atténue ma douleur

Tout ce qu'il dit

Me frappe le cerveau

Le goût de ses lèvres

Me donne faim

Comme s'il y avait une malédiction

Sur cette douceur au gingembre

J'ai passé la nuit à penser

A ce qui se passe

En moi

En lui

En nous

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'ai très très faim

De ses baisers

Ça me prend aux tripes

J'ai très très faim

Il a mis la pagaille dans ma mécanique

J'ai faim de lui

* * *

Mécaniques synchronisées

_Ron s'est encré en lui_

_Ron s'est ancré en lui_

_Il s'est imprimé en lui_

_Il s'est amarré à lui_

_Ils ont mêlé leurs mécaniques_

_Parfaitement symétriques_

_Les engrenages s'imbriquaient_

_Les uns dans les autres_

_Les poulies s'accordaient_

_Les unes avec les autres_

_Et leurs corps s'emmêlaient_

_Comme si ils étaient conçus pour_

_Pour tourner ensemble à jamais_

_Toutes les nuits, tous les jours_

_Il n'y eut plus qu'une seule mécanique_

_Et si quelqu'un les séparait_

_Ça détruirait leurs deux corps à présent synchroniques_

_Sans doute, ils en mourraient_

_Car maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé_

_La clef du système parfait_

_Par faire fonctionner_

_Les engrenages dans le sens qu'il fallait_

_Si on désunissait_

_Leurs âmes corrélaires_

_Ce serait leur causerait_

_Des problèmes immunitaires_

* * *

Muerte

_Amor mío no llores_

_Aunque tus lágrimas_

_Sean las más hermosas_

_Porque prefiero tus sonrisas_

_Amor mío fuiste la luz_

_Que he buscado toda mi vida_

_Y no quiero ser la cruz_

_Que tengas que llevar ahora_

_Fuiste mi enemigo_

_Fuiste mi amigo_

_Y fuiste mi amante_

_Eres todo_

_Amor mío_

_Prefiero morir enseguida, cariño_

_Y te haber encontrado_

_Que vivir un siglo_

_Y nunca te haber conocido_

_No llores, ángel rubio_

_Tu cara es el paraíso_

_Tú me has dado la llave_

_De mi mecánica_

_Siento en mi sangre ahora_

_Tu corazón que late_

_Añoro que por nuestro combate_

_Deba pagar de mis venas_

_Pierdo toda mi sangre_

_Pero no llores_

_No lloras, ángel rubio_

_Tu cara es el paraíso_

_

* * *

_

**Traduction:**

Mort

Mon amour ne pleure pas

Même si tes larmes

Sont les plus belles

Car je préfère tes sourires

Mon amour tu fus la lumière

Que j'ai recherchée toute ma vie

Et je ne veux pas être la croix

Que tu aurais à porter à présent

Tu fus mon ennemi

Tu fus mon ami

Et tu fus mon amant

Tu es tout

Mon amour

Je préfère mourir tout de suite, mon chéri

Et t'avoir rencontré

Que vivre un siècle

Et ne jamais t'avoir connu

Ne pleure pas, ange blond

Ton visage est le paradis

Tu m'as donné la clef

De ma mécanique

Je sens à présent dans mon sang

Les battements de ton cœur

Je regrette que pour notre combat

Je doive payer de mes veines

Je perds tout mon sang

Mais ne pleure pas

Ne pleure pas, ange blond

Ton visage est le paradis

* * *

36-7

_Je t'ai vu, glissé sous la terre_

_Et rêvant de te foutre en l'air_

_On partira, on partira_

_Là où personne ne nous retrouvera_

_Encore plus haut que tu ne le conçois_

_Nos ombres seront ce qu'il restera_

_Toi, petit oiseau_

_Si tu t'accroches à moi_

_Tu verras bientôt_

_Que plus rien ne te déchirera_

_J'ai t'ai vu au 36__e__ sous-sol_

_Et je veux te voir au 7__e__ ciel_

_Tu décolles comme tu recolles_

_Les morceaux de moi pleins de fiel_

_On partira, on partira_

_Là où personne ne nous retrouvera_

_Encore plus haut que tu ne le conçois_

_Nos ombres seront ce qu'il restera_

_J'étais comme enterré vivant_

_Sous la terre qui m'étouffait_

_Et tu es venu tout souriant_

_Pour m'aider à m'envoler_

_Je te promets_

_Que plus personne ne te nuira_

_Je te jure _

_Que plus rien ne nous détruira_

_Envole-toi_

_Mais prends-moi avec toi_


End file.
